Friendship and Love
by rinshy
Summary: A grown up Rin muses about her prospects of getting married.Will she fall in love with a human prince and marry him?What about the choice of returning to her Lord Sesshomaru,when she's old enough?How will the Demon Lord take the sudden turn of events?Read to know what is to become of our Sesshomaru and Rin,as many thought-provoking events take place-this story justifies SXRpair
1. Chapter 1

Friendship and Love

**Dear Readers! Greetings! This is my FIRST fanfic! So I seek the blessings of you, the writers and readers of fanfics! Do please read and review! Being an amateur, I humbly request you to review… your reviews mean a lot to me… It inspires me to aim for betterment… please tell me where I have gone wrong… I invite criticisms but please don't flame! Thank you again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Chapter 1:

It was a bright, beautiful summer morning. Rin was in her usual cheerful mood; humming songs, trotting about, her long shiny dark hair swaying on either side; despite having reached 17 years of age and despite the mental maturity she has gained, an element of childishness always remained with her, and she does not hesitate to let that nature take her over in solitude. Then she sat by the lakeside, leaned over and took a look at the bright all-smiling face. She studied that face; thick eyebrows, well shaped and sharp, better than a curved sword; shiny brown eyes, twinkling with joy; straight nose; two baby pink rosebuds below; pointed chin, fair cheeks; a tiny dimple beside those rosebuds; a round face, slightly oval; hmmm… she has to admit with all modesty, she was LOVELY! The smile on her face grew wider as her faced turned pink. Then her thoughts flew to the chat she had with kagome and kaede last evening.

**FLASHBACK STARTS**-

"Hey Rin! Kaede! Sango!" Kagome called out while entering Kaede's hut, "sorry I couldn't visit for a while; got busy with little astha! I just left her with Inu yasha". Astha was the infant, daughter of Kagome and Inu Yasha. She was the couple's second child. The first one was Janaa, a boy. The children were obviously a hybrid of the parents, both in looks and character.

"Taking care of babies is a huge responsibility!", the wide-eyed Rin exclaimed. _It's indeed a challenge! But I love it! I got used to it to some extent, by babysitting sango's five children and kagome's son._

All other women turned their attention to Rin. "You've been a babysitter all the while, Rin" sango said; "but you'll have to go through the phase of motherhood" Kagome continued; "when you get married!" Sango and Kagome exclaimed simultaneously. All three women elder to Rin smile approvingly, while Rin blushed. The other women laughed at her red face.

A puzzled Rin asked, "….w-when I get married?... ugh…". Rin mused at the declaration. She didn't even know where to start thinking about her marriage.

"Aw! C'mon Rin! you do know you will get married someday right? You have also reached the age! You're seventeen now!" Kagome asked.

_Yes, I know… but till date I never gave it a thought… _Rin mused.

"Imagine! Our beautiful Rin falling in love with a Man, confessing love and finally getting married!" Sango said excitedly.

"I'm sure the young man will fall for her soft, sweet voice! She sings so well!" Kaede joined the chat, with a wide smile.

"Ohhh yeahhh! I bet he'll be a Handsome Prince! Or-or an emperor! He'll bump into Rin and fall in love at SIGHT!" Kagome said, excitement filling her body.

The fourth women's body was also filled with excitement but with a tinge of embarrassment. Rin couldn't help blushing. Her heart beat fast and her face burned.

"Rin! Someday, you'll get your very own Prince Charming!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hey!... Are we talking about what WILL happen or what IS HAPPENING?" Sango burst in fits of giggles, who was joined by the other women except Rin.

"We're just friends! Nothing more!" a blushing Rin said.

"oh… really?" kagome teased, "then why does your face turns into a tomato every time you see him?"

"wha-?" Rin's head shot up; she was shocked! Not at their ragging but at her reaction with _him, _and at the fact that it was noticed.

"Prince Seiko is a gentleman!" Rin said haughtily.

Kagome gasped, "Look! She's defending him! You really like him don't you?"

Sango said to kagome, "of course she does!" and turned to Rin, "His feelings for you is obvious, Rin! Besides who said a man in love with a friend is not a gentleman?"

_Right… I cannot argue on that point… _Rin thought.

All three women burst into laughter once again. Rin joined them in few seconds. But her mind was filled with excitement and anticipation of future.

**FLASHBACK ENDS-**

"Rin! Have you fetched water?" Kaede's voice brought Rin back to reality.

"Huh?" Rin Snapped up. "er… I'm Coming, Lady Kaede!"

"No need to rush! I have some errands to do, so I'll be away", the old women said and left.

Suddenly Rin felt some spark within her. Her intuition was calling her to look at the opposite direction. She turned and gasped.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The Lord who was standing twenty feet away calmly came and stood by her side.

"Rin. I hope you are faring well" the lord enquired, being as stoic as ever.

**So… did you like it? I shall update the story and complete it soon enough without testing your patience :-)**

**Thanks a lot for patiently reading my story. Pretty please… review… :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Firstly I thank my first reviewers for inspiring me to update at jet speed! I hope I've made a quick update as I promised… plzzz read and review :- )))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Rin was thrilled to see Lord Sesshomaru again. His voice was as deep and he looked as magnificent as always. He changed neither physically nor mentally, although his personality has undergone a change gradually over the years. His amber eyes, voice, body language and his behavior have become softer and gentler towards and ONLY towards RIN! She really missed him, even though she got used to being away from him. Few months have passed after his previous visit. Only during the interim period did she meet the Prince. She suddenly blushed at the thought of the man. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not knowing what is going on in his ward's mind. He knows, she's all grown up. Blushing occasionally is a natural trait of every woman. It is nothing to be bothered about. But it is RIN who is concerned here. So Sesshomaru was undoubtedly bothered.

"Rin". That was all the stoic demon said to convey his message: "_why are you not answering my question? Why are you blushing? What are you thinking about?"_

The ward clearly understood all three questions. She did get used to her lord, to understand that much.

"M-Milord! I am doing very well! Lady Kaede is taking good care of me, as always. Kagome and Sango have always been my best companions…"

_best companions, huh…? _The demon lord mused. A slight pain in his chest. Disappointment. To know that _he _was not the '_best companion'. _But he tried to convince himself that it made sense. _She has been with these women for years, they are of the same gender as Rin; they were all very kind and supportive to Rin; the age difference is not too significant; naturally, Rin got very close to them. But…. Would that mean she'll choose to stay with humans and not with…. me?_

A larger pain in the chest. His attempt to ease his sense of disappointment has only resulted the opposite.

But Sesshomaru is not one to give up that easy. _So what if she chooses to stay with humans? She deserves to live a life she desires. _Yes! That thought made sense to Sesshomaru although the pain in chest only grew and he HATED IT!

"um…. Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at the confused look Rin had and realized that he had not been following her conversation while he was pondering.

He gave her a look of acknowledgment and said " Rin?".

Rin interpreted the _look of acknowledgment _= "I'm sorry, I did not follow what you said" and _" Rin?" _= "please repeat what you had just said".

Both were walking towards Kaede's hut while Rin continued "As I was saying, during the past few months, I was busying myself in preparing a medicine out of those herbs….". Sesshomaru listened, but aware that she was talking of everything other than of the reason why she was blushing.

Upon reaching the entrance to the hut Sesshomaru presented her one of his finest gifts.

Rin stopped her speech, and gasped. It was another beautiful kimono rivaling the previous kimono which he got her, the one she was wearing at that time. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru! It is stunning! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!". Rin never hesitated to express her joy when Sesshomaru gifts her. Because, she always knew that she'd be the only being on earth, heaven and hell put together, who'll ever be gifted by the current Lord of the West. And naturally, he'll expect her to explode with delight, whenever he does.

The demon lord pleased with his ward's joy, nodded his acknowledgement.

Rin understood that _nod _as well. Interpretation: _No need to thank so much, Rin. You are my ward. Besides, who else will get things like these for you?_

Rin smiled her trademark smile. It pleased the demon even more and he was gazing at how pretty she looks when she smiles. _Hn!_ _She's always pretty, whether smiling or not. She's MY ward. She's always my 'little' Rin. But she has grown so much that the adjective no longer suits her. So what? She's always 'my' Rin. Besides, There are now other adjectives, which may suit her like 'good-looking', 'striking', 'attractive'….. Hn! What am I thinking?! I recall the only time I had used such adjectives when I was doing my lessons, in boyhood….. I'm proud of my girl…. My Rin!_ Sesshomaru's thought flows were streaming along a different direction at such a speed that he could not control himself.

Rin could reasonably read the feeling of satisfaction that the stoic face of her lord is emitting. She was willfully returning his steady gaze which he very rarely made with her.

Load sound of horse hooves broke the couple from their stance. The horse stopped few feet away in front of them, and a man dismounted it. He was tall, extremely handsome, well-built, royalty very apparent from his face as well as clothes. The man's eyes were fixed on Rin. The young woman blushed but managed to make a warm, welcoming smile. The man's eyes were admiring Rin, none can doubt the fact.

_So, he is the reason for my ward's blushing. _Sesshomaru felt strange inside, but just couldn't tell what or why?

"Lady Rin…" the man began and then bowed; he had a soft but majestic voice.

"OH! Prince Seiko" an embarrassed Rin exclaimed, bowing in return and inwardly cursing herself for not making the noble gesture before he did.

"For you", he held out his hand, and handed over a bouquet of Rin's favourite flowers and a carved wodden case, possessing the logo of the Royal Family.

"T-Thank you so much! These are my favorites" and she glanced at the wodden case, "W-What is this?" Rin asked a foolish question which she should not have asked.

_Rin. _Sesshomaru, concerned about her stammering and fumbling. After all, she was _his_ ward.

"You may open it and see, Mi-lady!" the prince assured her.

Rin nodded her agreement and opened. The very next moment, her face was dazzling! Which was because, the precious stones of the royal necklace reflected against the morning sun and enlightened Rin's facial features!

This time, Rin's gasp was too audible and her shock too apparent, even to the prince's horse.

"W-Why?... I… I…" Rin stammered again.

_Rin. _Sesshomaru pitied Rin for her poor reaction. _If she has an admirer and she is being gifted by him, she should react better than this._

The man chuckled, "A token of my affection to you, _my Rin_".

_'my Rin'?... 'MY RIN'?! When did she become yours?! RIN! You have a lot to explain! Or are you deliberately hiding things from me?! _Sesshomaru tried hard to suppress his shock and disappointment.

* * *

**That's about it guys… will update the next chapter soon…. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with the next chapter! Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Chapter 3

"Why thank you, your highness! But… It's too much for me… I-I just don't deserve this!" Rin answered nervously.

"There is nothing in this world that you do not deserve, Mi-Lady! For you deserve the whole world! Please do the honor of accepting it without another word of refusal" the prince replied confidently.

_Impressive language. Any woman would fall for him, let alone Rin. _Sesshomaru thought. _But why do I have the feeling of being in the same position as the 'prince', although our disposition is entirely contrasting? _Sesshomaru noted that the prince's verbal communication was slightly similar to his own non-verbal communication, with Rin. A significant difference is that, the proud Sesshomaru uses force and dominance while the humble Seiko uses emotions and acquiescence. He didn't like that… He had this odd feeling of being _rivaled_, for a reason unbeknownst to him. _Rivalry?_ No demon dares to rival him, let alone a human! He didn't like that as well.

Rin knew that she has been calculatedly cornered. A situation where you cannot refuse without being rude and unkind. She mentally accepted her defeat and said to Seiko, "Thank you! Thank you very much! It looks spectacular!"

"It will look much better if it is on you, Rin"

_Again! The human seems to be keen on showering her with gifts and compliments! For how long has this been going on? During those past few months of my absence? Are they already in love? Has he made a marriage proposal yet? Are they engaged? Why am I not aware of the most important things that is happening in MY Rin's life!? _Sesshomaru's flow of thoughts stopped abruptly, when he realized what he was thinking. _MY RIN? If she's on the verge of becoming someone else's then why do I cling to this 'MY' adjective?_

Rin's face turned red as a tomato… she could imagine how she looked like when she recalled how kagome made fun of her… The prince was visibly enjoying her blushing and was proud that he was the reason. Rin would have indeed tried the necklace on her, at least to please the prince, had she not realized that her lord is still beside her.

"Prince Seiko! This is my Lord Sesshomaru! Lord of the West" (on one hand, sesshomaru was pleased that Rin introduced him with a sense of pride and also that she referred him as 'my' lord sesshomaru; on the other hand, he was displeased that the Prince noticed his very existence, ONLY after Rin's introduction; the feeling of displeasure dominated the feeling of pleasure.) Rin said and she turned to her lord, "Mi-Lord! This is Prince Seiko! He is the son and sole heir of the king of Mount Desi and Villages along the central valley"

The Prince bowed with reverence and respect, while sesshomaru merely nodded. Rin knew that that's the best she could get from her proud demon lord for a human prince… or for any other being for that matter, so she was quite happy with his acknowledgement.

Before getting a blasting look from the demon, Rin continued, "Mi-Lord, I haven't told you anything about His Highness. Three months ago, we accidentally met at the lakeside. His Highness was confronted by a demon, which His Highness managed to-"

"Ah! eliminate the honorific, will you please, Rin?" the prince said, a little impatiently. His tone was soft and submissive that Rin couldn't possibly refuse the request.

Obviously sesshomaru mused that while Rin still uses honorific with him, despite years of familiarity, the human has managed to get personal with her in just three months. _Are they THAT intimate?_

Rin was surely excited at the prince's request. She felt…. _Special…_ Suppressing her blush, she nodded and continued "-which Seiko managed to kill. But he did get hurt in the ordeal. I happened to go by the lakeside and found him injured. I took him to our hut to tend to his wounds. We have been friends since then. He visits me every week; gifts me with something or the other. He has been a great companion!". The Prince's smile widened and his cheeks mildly colored at the compliment.

Sesshomaru inwardly flinched at the declaration of '_great companion'. _He was not at all happy with that. _And why do I feel that history is repeating itself? How is it that my first encounter with Rin is slightly similar to that of the human? Did… did Rin ever notice this? _

"But Rin has told me so much about you, Mi-lord. There was not a day when she had not spoken to me of you. My admiration and respect for you and the demon community as a whole has been enhanced" the prince said.

Sesshomaru felt his chest swelling with pride and satisfaction. He was pleased with both his ward and also with Seiko, although he would never admit it to himself. _Rin still thinks of me often!... Hmmph! Of course she does! She had always been tremendously devoted to me. The extreme devotion had not even faltered when I left her in the village. She has always understood my motives. So she understood that I only wanted to give her a chance to live a normal human life, which she rightfully deserves. MY RIN…_

He came back to reality only to find the two humans lost in the awkward silence that has taken over. All of a sudden he had a very queer feeling; a feeling he never had nor had he ever thought he'll have; a feeling of being an INTRUDER. He immediately regained his composure and said "Rin. I'll be going".

He immediately turned and left, although he heard her saying "B-but, lord sesshomaru…"

He could hear his heart pounding against his chest, disappointment and anger dominating one another, but just couldn't find the reason why?

**Did you like it? Review, plzzz….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi dear readers! Hope you all are doing fine! I specially thank my reviewers for their support :-**

**Ok, Lemme get back to the story without testing your patience. :-P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Sesshomaru took off and was out of Rin's sight in no time. But he didn't want to leave her behind, now that she has a potential 'bridegroom' by her side. Various thoughts and emotions plagued his mind, simultaneously. He tried to calm down and make sense out of what he was feeling.

_Rin has almost reached her adulthood; an eventuality that can never be avoided._ _Indeed, she was assured of the choice between life with humans and with me, when she was old enough. But the choice was purely hers to make. Even I, the demon lord Sesshomaru, cannot withdraw my undertaking, given that I cannot take back my words of assurance, being a LORD that I am. Years ago, I left Rin in the village and promised to give that choice, only after extensive contemplation of pros and cons. Now Rin's decision is all that counts. Being a young maiden, living in a village with other women around, having female companions, who all live almost a normal life, it is likely that even she would desire a normal life; falling in love; getting married; giving birth to children; taking care of family… if those are what she wishes for, then this 'intimacy' between Rin and the human prince is not surprising. Being a human that he is, the prince is all any village girl would die for. _ Sesshomaru halted his musings and blinked._ BUT….. MY RIN… she's not ANY village girl. She's MY WARD. I must admit, my GREATEST COMPANION! I have not been taking so much care of her all these years, to have her married to an unworthy human, although of Royal bloodline. I must assess whether he deserves my little Rin. All these years, I have been her guardian. If she gets married to the human prince, then he shall succeed the status of 'guardianship'. Not only will he be her guardian, but… but he will be more than that, to her. Her HUSBAND…_

Sesshomaru was never one to be happy about being 'succeeded' by anyone, especially over something that was _DEAREST _to him. Indeed Rin is his dearest! Not only that. His 'successor' will surpass his status, by marriage; a bond which is undoubtedly superior to guardianship. Sesshomaru was finding all these facts, hard to swallow, as he was never used to get 'superior'ed by any.

He pushed his disturbing thoughts aside, and noiselessly followed the human couple, unbeknownst to them. The prince seemed to be relieved of the privacy granted to him by the lord. Sesshomaru '_Hmph_'ed. Rin could read what the prince was feeling. She felt a bit at ease with the privacy, but she was very disappointed of Lord Sesshomaru's sudden flight; especially when he never seemed to have intended to leave that early. _Why did he leave so abruptly? What would he think of me with Seiko? What was he thinking when he left? _

"lets go for a walk, Rin" the prince prompted.

"Yes!" Rin smiled brightly and followed the prince.

Rin began a conversation by inquiring about his hunt, training and other errands, in his kingdom. The prince gave his answers with all details, in a manner understandable to Rin. _He doesn't seem to be an extrovert like Rin, but his patience to her inquisitiveness is outstanding. He doesn't seem to be bothered about giving elaborations. Hmm… that's good for someone like Rin, _sesshomaru contemplated.

"Rin… Will you sing a song for me?" Sieko said.

"…. I don't know-"

"You do know how good you are in singing and how much I adore your voice… Sing any song of your choice!"

"yes! YES!" Rin breathed. _A song of my CHOICE, is it?_ Rin's subconscious mind made her choose a song; she cleared her throat, took a long breathe and began:

_'Is there a wind that doesn't speak with flower?' so the forest asks,_

_Oh my love, 'Is there any worth to my life without you?' so my heart asks,_

_Why have you come down to my world?_

_Oh my lord, because of you, my maidenhood blossoms,_

(Sesshomaru's heart began to pick up pace; well, guess what! So did the heart of the prince!)

_Why have you been born way before I did?_

_'Cause, you may embrace me in your arms_

(At this line, sesshomaru made an unconscious microscopic smile, as he recalled all those moments when he actually held her petite form, whenever he rescued her)

_Maiden heart does not seek malleable male,_

_You Ruffian! How I adore you and your tail,_

(_Rin! _Sesshomaru's eyes widened and jaw loosened. _Am I a ruffian to you?_ But he was only amused; he smirked at the reference of his tail, the mokomoko. On the other hand, the prince thought it was the 'tale' told by him to her. He smirked to himself, slightly flushed)

_Never do I like that which falls easy by simple touch_

_Oh God! How I admire your icy pride! My ice prince!_

(Sesshomaru felt proud of his pride)

_Is your wide chest my eternal bed? What have you in mind?_

_Is your torturous kiss a trap? What sort of trick is that?_

_There is no male akin you; I'm no more without you_

(Sesshomaru was processing the lyrics in mind; for some reason, he had not much difficulty in imagining himself with Rin in the way so portrayed in her song. Strangely, he was not even offended by the intimacy so portrayed; he was thrilled instead, although he never admitted it; also, his heart felt warm at her praises.)

_If you are fire, I'll seek your warmth, Oh my love, please be you,_

_If you are thorn, I'll be your Rose, Oh my love, please be you,_

_Yes! I love you, for who you are, please be you, _

_You are a dashing lurker; your bearing says so,_

_You are a damp boulder; my heart says so,_

('_You're so dashing Lord sesshomaru!_' little Rin's praise came into Sesshomaru's mind; he was wondering how realistic her portrayal of him is. She never said that the song was about him. But it was very evident that, if at all she sang the song with anyone in mind, it must only be him. The song portrayed the 'male' which was as good as Sesshomaru's reflection of his self, how compatible Rin was with him and how she adored him, the way he was)

_I love you with all my heart!_

_I breath in your breathe!_

_My home is only being by your side,_

_'cause My love is unbiased_

(_Rin… _Sesshomaru was filled with new emotions he never felt before, he could neither think nor talk)

_'Is there a wind that doesn't speak with flower?' so the flower asks,_

_Oh my love, 'what worth is a life, without you?' so my heart asks,_

_Why have you come down to my world?_

_Oh my lord, because of you, my maidenhood blossoms,_

_Why have you been born way before I did?_

_'Cause, you may embrace me in your arms, my LOVE….._

"That… was an amazing song, Rin. It felt…. So warm…." Seiko breathed out.

Sesshomaru mentally noted that the human spoke his (i.e. Sesshomaru's) mind.

They were so much intent into the conversation, that they hadn't noticed the danger lurking behind. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, scenting danger. But he worried only little. The danger was big but not significant enough for Sesshomaru. What was there to fear when he was there for her. After all, he was the one who even pursued her to hell and retrieved her, wasn't he?

"Hsssssss…huhuhuhun"

The human couple instantly turned towards the direction of the sound and gasped in alarm. There was a large black snake demon, fifteen feet in length. It was a 'python'ic demon, red eyes gleaming at it's morning breakfast. "mmmmm…" the demon said with an evil smile (if a snake demon can ever smile), " Two humans! I shall have a feast today!"

Sesshomaru chose….. NOT TO INTERFERE! _Hmph!_ _Lets see whether the human really deserves to be Rin's "protector"._

* * *

**Oh nooo! If Sesshomaru chose not to interfere, what will become of our Rin and the prince? Will the prince prove himself 'worthy'? what about Sesshomaru's own feelings? Hey! Hold it! Whom does our Rin loves anyway? **

**Stay tuned… until next chapter… ;-**

**Plzzz review! If you have no time at all, can you write one word for a review? One letter, at least? Hmmm? Plzzzzz…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiii dear readers! Thank you so much for your continued support and reviews! Now back to story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

The snake demon charged right at them, while spitting poison constantly (even though it was a python-like demon, it can spit poisons). Prince Seiko pushed Rin aside and yelled, "Rin! Stay away!" he swiftly ducked when it was about to bite his head off his body; he used his royal sword to attack the demon.

_Good. He is protective; courageous; and has good fighting skills… but is he strong enough? _Sesshomaru pondered.

The demon got slightly injured but it was not deterred. "Seiko! Be careful!", Rin was worried. The demon swung its tail at him and knocked him off the ground. His head got injured and his weapon was tossed several feet away, in the trial. When the demon was about to finish him off, a large piece of log hit the head of the demon. The enraged demon, cried in pain and bellowed, "Foolish woman! You two are no match for me! Did you ever think that filthy pitiful humans like you stand a chance against me!"

An outraged Rin, without giving any thought, countered, "Lord Sesshomaru will come for me! Then we'll know who's foolish, filthy and pitiful!" _Yes! It has always been true! And it will be! He was always there for me when I needed him! And I KNOW he will be there for me!_

Sesshomaru felt an invisible hand strangling his throat, when he heard Rin's proclamation. Feeling of guilt filled his body and he couldn't even move.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Who might that be? Another pathetic human?" a curious demon mocked.

"How dare you disrespect him!? It's you who's pathetic! Wait till he comes, you weak, worthless, wretched demon!" Neither Rin nor Sesshomaru could believe the former's (1) Naivety (2) childish loyalty (3) Blind faith, (4) uncontrolled fury and (5) offensive language.

"Shut up you filthy human! Now die!" when the demon charged at her, Seiko dashed and sliced the neck of the demon. There was no way the demon could survive that injury. It fell on the ground with a loud thud. But the sadistic demon, swung its tail against Rin, knocked her off the cliff and died.

"RIN!" Seiko yelled.

Rin screamed, "Lord Sesshomaruuuuuu!"

A flash of lightning hit her eyes and she felt racing upwards and not downwards. She felt strong arms wrapped around her, while those arms held her in bridal style. When her eyes recovered from the shock of lightning, she saw pointed chin, soft lips, straight nose, golden eyes, well-shaped brows, blue crescent moon, white bangs, a pair of magenta stripes on either side of pale cheeks and loooong white hair. _Looks like lord sesshomaru… _Rin blinked to confirm.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You came!" _The same Naivety! I deduce that there are certain things which even time cannot change… _Sesshomaru mused.

Rin's cheek burned red. Before her brain permitted thinking process, she tightly wrapped her arms around her lord's neck. Sesshomaru was shocked at her bold gesture but he inwardly enjoyed the intimacy, but he never admitted it. Instead, he told himself, _she may hold me for support._ She was exceedingly happy to be saved by her lord, just as she thought! No! 'Believed' would be a more appropriate verb. _Yes! Yes! Yes! I was right! I knew he'll come! _She was so happy that she was about to kiss his cheek! Thank goodness her brain recovered and initiated the thinking process at the right moment; she refrained. Her shower of love partly thrilled him and partly made him feel guilty. Guilt dominated the thrill, though.

The couple released each other when he gently placed her on the ground and made he sit. He crouched beside her.

"Rin… Are you alright?" Sesshomaru's voice was deeper than usual. An all-smiling Rin, nodded her _'yes!'_ She was so delighted at his inquiry, she couldn't even speak. He was trying to avoid her eyes the whole time. He just couldn't get himself to meet her eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears of great love, devotion and blind faith that his whole body was overflowing with guilt.

_She didn't even care that she was so close to death! A misfortune from which neither my tenseiga nor my mother's meido seiki could have saved her. It would have been 'the end'. _Sesshomaru was inwardly shaking. _The worthless demon was weak for me; but not for my Rin. I was so keen on assessing her potential suitor, that I unconsciously let my guard down on Rin. I should have finished off that demon the moment I scented it, not letting her life endangered like this. How imprudent have I been!_

"errr…. Lord sesshomaru?" It was Rin's way of asking him if he was alright. Surely making a straight forward inquiry would be a 'disregard' to his 'glory'. But she knew that something is not just right about him, from the look on his face.

"Rin! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Seiko rushed to her. He didn't lose a moment to take her in a tight embrace.

Sesshomaru disliked seiko's gesture and he (i.e. sesshomaru) knew he did. A foreign feeling invaded him which was beyond his comprehension. JEALOUSY. The vicious demon within him, urged him to rip off the prince's head off his body. But sesshomaru was not one to lose self-control that easy. He felt as though, destiny was giving him a message. All along, Rin was in his protective arms, and… as if it's about time that he passes on the responsibility to another male… permanently!

"I'm perfectly fine! What about you?"

"Little bump in the head, minor scratches, nothing significant…..", Seiko said and continued softly "I…. I thought, I had lost you! Thank goodness you're safe!"

"mmmhmmm! Lord Sesshomaru saved me!" she giggled her girlish giggle. Then, as if she recalled something, "a-and thanks to you, Seiko, you saved the day! You killed the demon! I owe you my life!" Rin said excitedly.

"And I owe you mine!" countered Seiko.

_He did save the day indeed. He was 'strong' enough to defeat the large demon single-handedly. Perhaps… he does deserve my Rin… MY Rin…._

"I'm just glad you're well" Seiko's voice was softer than ever and his eyes focused vacuum. "it was all my fault…. taking you for a walk into the forest… I promise… I'll never do it again…"

"Aw! Don't apologize! It was not your fault! If the demon chose, it might have attacked us either at the forest or at the village. It was strong enough, though!"

_The couple seems to be in its own world, _sesshomaru thought bitterly. Sesshomaru couldn't possibly celebrate the fact that Rin was paying more attention to anyone other than himself, particularly in his presence. He felt overlooked, and that too by Rin. He didn't like it at all.

"Rin…" Seiko whispered.

"Yes?" Rin suddenly blushed realizing that she was actually in the arms of the prince.

"I love you"

"…"

"I love you so much"

"….w-w-wha?!" Rin gasped.

Seiko gently released his embrace and looked straight into her eyes, "I really do, will you…... will you marry me and become the princess of Mount Desi and Central Valley?"

"….….." Rin was blushing furiously although it was not the first proposal she had ever received. She felt very thrilled and honored to be proposed by one if the most eligible bachelors in the region. The thought made her smile.

_Wait! _A voice from within called out to her. It was her intuition again. It prompted her to take a look around her and she did.

LORD SESSHOMARU WAS NOWHERE!

_Lord Sesshomaru! Where did you go?... My lord… Don't leave me…_

**What will Rin's answer be? Why did Sesshomaru vanish? Where did he go? **

** Stay tuned, for the next chapter has a twist!**

**Plzzz review :- **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hiii all! Many thanks to my readers and reviewers! As a reward I have made this chapter longer than usual.. and as I have told you earlier, this chapter has a twist! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (sure wish I did, only for the sake of Sess and Rin)**

* * *

"Rin?"

"huh?... Prince Seiko… I mean…. ugh…." Rin stammered like anything.

"Rin."

The prince's one word inquiry reminded her of Lord Sesshomaru. _Lord Sesshomaru…_

"Rin, are you alright?", the prince asked impatiently.

"oh yes!... uh…. I guess I need to rest for a while. The adventure has had quite an effect on me" Rin blurted out.

"It _sure_ has", said the prince sarcastically."Let us get back to your hut. You really need to rest"

"and your injuries need attention"

Although the prince was silent, his mind was inquisitive of the answer for his proposal. She could feel it. Before having the nobleman impatient, she began, "I'm sorry I haven't yet given you the answer… Everything was too sudden and unexpected… I didn't know how to react…."

"….." The prince observed silence, wanting her to continue. She understood the cue and went on,

"I-I'm really honored at your proposal. I find myself to be the most fortunate women. Seiko, I have a great deal of affection and regard for you…. Honestly I do, a-and you know that…."

Seiko looked pleased. Rin gulped, "may… may I take some time before giving you an answer?"

"…..", Seiko's pleasure subsided a little but his hope was strong, "certainly, Rin!... I had actually planned to make a proposal to you today. But the time and situation were not according to my plans. It was….. abrupt, rather than…. arranged… I can comprehend your feelings. I shall leave you at your hut and depart. You may answer me next week" which meant that he'll visit next week.

Rin gulped again. Although she was blushing she felt somewhat guilty about Lord Sesshomaru's sudden disappearance.

* * *

Sesshomaru took off as fast as his demonic powers let him to do so. What was conspiring between the three of them (including Sesshomaru) had caused him serious rage, disappointment and displeasure. _What is going on? _Sesshomaru confirmed all his suspicions of the budding relationship between his ward and the human, upon the proposal of the human. _Hmmph! Filthy human! _Spat an angered was almost certain that Rin will say "yes!" to the proposal._ The human was perfect for her and she really enjoys his company. There can be no reason as to why she would deny him…. Unless….. Unless, Rin wishes to be reunited with me…. But why would she? She has had her human life with reasonable comfort, over the past several years; now she'll be under the laps of luxury by becoming a princess, not to mention having a good-looking, noble and strong husband. _Sesshomaru growled at his own complimentary depiction of the prince. He let out a sigh of defeat._ she'll be safe with him; she'll love and be loved; she'll bear the heirs of her royal family. What more can she ask for? She should be a FOOL to reject such a prospect, which she may never get again! _Strangely, the thought only caused him bitterness. Indirectly he has affirmed to himself that, Rin choosing for reunion with him is FOOLISH… _If she does, she'll not get most of what she will certainly get if she doesn't. _

A grown up Rin getting married is an eventuality and Sesshomaru, being her guardian should be celebrating her extraordinary prospect. Also he'll be relieved of his responsibility and burden that he had been shouldering permanently. He doesn't have to get her new kimonos, combs, jewels, and other regal articles, now that she'll get them all abundantly, being a princess herself. He doesn't have to worry about her safety, which her husband and his army will provide her profusely. Most important! He doesn't have to worry about having her kidnapped by any of his foe, considering the fact that she'll be safe at the palace with her prince, which is a great liberation for Sesshomaru. He can get on with his life as he did, before meeting Rin.

These thoughts greatly bothered Sesshomaru. Never had he intended to get relieved of Rin, and that too permanently. Indeed the responsibility was burdensome; sometimes dangerous, whenever he was after demons those were attacking Rin; but…. but he actually took pleasure in the responsibility…. in the burden, although he may never admit it. _To have someone to protect…. to care…. to love….. _Sesshomaru snapped out of his thought process, as it was crossing his self's border. _Rin deserves a life of aristocracy. She'll be happy. There is nothing more to bother about… So what if she's married? I may always visit her, thereafter. _ButSesshomaru inwardly knew that even so, things would never be the same as before and her marriage will generate an invisible eternal barrier between them. He didn't like that at all.

Sesshomaru forced his thoughts towards a different direction_. She's getting married to a prince. She must be endowed with sufficient dowry. Whatever her heart desires for shall be made available. I… I must meet Rin at once. _

Sesshomaru took off in the direction of the Rin's village. Although his plan was to know Rin's 'wishes' for getting her 'sufficient dowry', it was actually an excuse his intellect cleverly conceived, to see her again.

* * *

Kagome squealed at the top of her voice, the ground began to shake, "Your Prince charming PROPOSED!?". Her eyes were dazzling with stars, smile was ear-to-ear, and excessive meaningless giggles… she was enormously electrified.

A smiling Rin mentally noted that, this should have been her own reaction at the prospect. Her face was redder than tomato, the whole time. However, she was thankful that she had such loving and caring friends.

Sango was giggling as well, but her reaction was stable, "See! I always knew he would, soon. And he did!"

"But why didn't you accept it right away?" Kagome recovered from her daydream and asked.

"I-I don't know…." Rin thought for a moment and said, "I don't even know whether I'm in love with him. I thought I needed some time"

"But why? He's everything any girl would dream of. Besides, he's quite close to you… a great companion! You know him too well. Of course you're in love with him! I just don't understand why you hesitate!" Sango said.

"I don't know….. It was all too sudden, it took me off guard! ... Besides, something within me told me to _wait_ before advancing"

"Rin, you like him very much, I know you do. You may also love him as a friend. I think, that will do for you to accept him. The young man's personality is marvelous! If not now, you will fall in love with him in due course of time" Kaede reasoned.

Rin pondered, _Hmmm…. She's absolutely right. It makes every possible sense and I can't find any reason otherwise._

"You're probably right, lady Kaede! I think I will accept his proposal when he comes next week!" Rin's was thrilled at the prospect of getting married to a noble companion! a prince!

"Rin! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome and Sango chorused.

"Yay! We're gonna have a wedding in our family!" Kagome jumped.

"We'll have lots to do, Kagome! We've to plan well and make this wedding the grandest event in the village!" Sango responsed.

"Sesshomaru will take care of that, I have no qualms on that! He'll shower his little ward with gifts and dowries" Kaede said proudly.

The utterance of the key name 'Sesshomaru', shook Rin from her trance. Somehow, her joy, thrill and excitement were losing velocity.

Her subconscious mind took her over and made her take out the new kimono her lord gifted her that day. Without tearing her eyes away from it, her lips uttered, "Lady Kaede…. How often do you think Lord sesshomaru will visit me after I get married?"

The old miko mused for a while, (which Rin thought was longer than usual) and answered, "Rin… you must understand that Sesshomaru cannot visit you often. He may never visit you again, if he chooses."

"WHAT?!" Rin screeched.

"Rin, you'll no longer be another ordinary village girl. You'll be a princess; a soon-to-be queen! You'll have your own dignity and decorum to observe. Your vassals and subjects will look upon you for guidance as you'll be a model to them. Queen's association with a dangerous demon, especially a male one, having him visited often, will blemish your image. Not just because he's a demon; but because he's a male. It might create rumors of scandal. Sesshomaru would predict this, and so he'll choose not to visit you often, even though he wouldn't want to"

Rin silently listened. She felt her chest swelling in unbelievable pain that she wanted to cry her heart out, but was fighting hard to control her tears.

"Brace yourself, Rin. Quite often reality can be bitter and unacceptable. But it's the truth. Besides, it's about time, he finds a mate for himself. Once he does, he'll probably stop visiting you, considering the fact that his mate would be a demoness and she may never encourage his companionship with you."

Rin's head snapped up at the utterance of '_mate for himself'. _Sweet, pure-hearted Rin, experienced a feeling which she never experienced in her life before. JEALOUSY…

Kaede sensed Rin's disappointment and went on, "Brace yourself, my dear. You both have your own lives. At some point of time, they had collided. But things are different now. Both of you must move on"

Rin, becoming emotionally distraught, simply ran away from the hut, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Rin!" Kagome began to follow her, but she was stopped by Kaede.

"She needs some time in private, Kagome. I've always wanted to tell her that things will not be as how they are, forever. It's about time I tell her, now that she's old enough to understand"

Unbeknownst to the women, pointed ears, having sharpest sense of hearing, listened to the latter part of conversation, when its (i.e. pointed ears') owner arrived moments ago. The distressed Demon Lord took flight yet again.

(I would like to clarify that Sesshomaru just came, so he happened to hear from the part when kagome exclaimed "Rin! I'm so happy for you!")

* * *

**Tee….heee…. How'd ya like it? Huh? **

**I'm always closing my chapters with a cliffhanger. Am I not? ;-)**

**I hope the twist in the tale was to your satisfaction… :-**

**Plzzz continue reading. The next chapter will be soooo interesting that it will rival this chapter… stay tuned ;-)**

**And plzzzzzz review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi dear readers! Glad to be back to you all again!**

**GOOD NEWS! This chapter is much LONGER than the previous one… and as I have told you this chapter will be very interesting… **

**Enjoy!**

**Plzzzz read and review….**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha**

**Warning: The chapter mildly contains mature content.**

* * *

Rin's mind was in complete confusion and her mixed emotions and feelings were held responsible. She was trying to make out some sense out of them.

_Ok, now! Let me think and sort things out._

_1. Liking Sieko…. ok, loving Seiko as a friend._

_2. Attraction towards the prince, (I really must admit it… at least to myself)_

_3. Happy and thrilled of the proposal._

_4. Confusion as to whether I'm in love or not _

_5. Decided to accept the proposal (well… almost)_

_ And….. oh yeah!_

_ 6. Childish loyalty and blind faith towards my Lord Sesshomaru_

_ 7. Disappointed at my Lord's abrupt flight_

_ 8. Disappointed… no! BROKEN, that Lord Sesshomaru may never visit me after my wedding_

_ 9. …..….jealousy towards my Lord's future mate (ugh! I just can't believe I'm jealous when I really should be happy for him)_

_10. ...…._

Rin blinked once; twice; she was getting nowhere with her self-assessment. It only got her even more confused!

"Arrrrgh! I can't take this anymore! I'll need some help!" Rin squeezed her eyes shut, held her head and cried out loud.

She rushed to the young miko and shrieked, "KAGOME! I need your help! Desperately!"

Confused at Rin's strange behavior, Kagome said, "Sure thing, Rin! What is it?"

Rin thought for a moment and then said, "I need you to explain…. What is 'love'? I mean… How do you know you're in love?"

Kagome's eyes widened at Rin's sudden queries. Then the young miko said assertively "Love is not something that can be understood by listening to its definition, Rin. It is an emotion that can only be felt. That is, if you must understand love, you must feel love".

Rin blinked. She didn't understand (1) what love is & (2) what kagome had said.

Kagome got that expression, and went on with one of her forefinger pointed upwards, "If you are in love, you'll eventually know that you are in love, got it?"

"um….. I guess so….. But what if I'm so confused that I may not know that I'm in love while I'm actually in love all along?"

"That's the trickiest part, Rin. You'll have to figure it out yourself. But….. I can give you some clues…."

Rin was listening keenly.

"If you're in love, you simply cannot live without _him_ whomever he is; you can't even imagine a life without him; his absence will only leave a permanent hole in your heart, that which can never be filled even by the most loving heart of another… if he's not there, you'll feel as though you've lost a part of you… I mean… he completes you… when you're with him, you'll be the happiest person alive…. he's your home… only by being by his side will you feel content… no matter what, you'll want to be with him, _forever!_"

Throughout kagome's lecture, Rin's subconscious mind was lingering upon the magnificent figure of her demon lord.

"Rin?... are you listening?"

Rin slowly nodded, still not out of her trance.

This time Kagome's voice was softer and more emotional, "…..that was how lost I felt when I was away from my Inuyasha for three years, and how happy and content I was upon our reunion"

Rin snapped out of her dazed state and saw Kagome who was close to tears.

"Thanks, Kagome… I think I can figure out myself now…"

Kagome shot her a warm wide smile.

* * *

_What was I thinking? _The demon lord mulled over what happened. At _that_ moment his demon self was so enraged that it wanted shred the old miko to pieces. But the whole of his being knew that she made all sense in the was gritting his teeth in rage and annoyance. _Why does that old miko has to be so correct all the time?... Old woman! You are too wise…. much to my misfortune…. _After the defeat of Naraku, it was her who had conceived the idea that Rin should stay in a human village, preferably under her care, and learn to live like a human. Although Sesshomaru hated parting with Rin, the old woman made sense, so he had to agree upon Rin's fierce adamancy and non-cooperation to the idea, both the elders had to give her the choice of life in human village and life with her demon lord, once she's old enough.

He had seen his Rin run off, with hurtful tears in her eyes, when Kaede made her assertions. A part of him had wanted to comfort her, if at all he knew how. But he himself was in such a pathetic state of mind, needing more comfort than Rin ever seemed to need. He chose to take flight again.

He knew that none of what Kaede had said could be denied; nor can they be neglected. She spoke the truth! the reality! which was bitter and unacceptable as she described. A small part of him was glad that he had left Rin with the wise old woman. No regrets as far as that was concerned.

She was right that he cannot visit Rin often once she's married. By the way, it was high time he takes a mate as the old miko has said. An alliance with a demoness of aristocracy that will widen the Regions under his control and dominance substantially – siring the heir of the West - regions to conquer – setting up an Empire – defeating demons – becoming more and more powerful - … _WHAT NOT? _His inner voice roared in frustration. The list seemed endless to Sesshomaru and he has begun to get tired of it. Recently Sesshomaru has had this feeling that he's getting NOWHERE with all his desire for power and dominance, although he may never admit it.

Having such a list of missions to accomplish which rivals the length of the ocean, he may never be able to visit Rin…. And just as the old miko had said, there is this threat of rumor of scandal.

But….. But can he really refrain from visiting Rin as often as always? And considering the worst case, can he refrain from her forever for trying to avoid scandalous rumors? His inner voice again, truthfully said that he MAY survive WITHOUT A MATE, but he shall NEVER survive WITHOUT RIN. Is she that important to him? He has been in existence for several centuries on earth, and never had he been attached and bound to anyone till he met Rin. And within very short time, in comparison with the duration of his past, Rin has totally transformed him!

Will Rin's marriage be an end to their relationship for good? Will he not be able to listen to her sweet voice, humming, singing silly songs? (now that she's older- singing more sensible songs…) Not to mention Rin picking flowers for him, although he has nothing to do with them… The way in which she held her arms perpendicular to her body, trotting about, playing with Jaken and fooling around. What about her childish loyalty over him and blind faith in him? The way how she calls, '_Lord Sesshomaru!_'. He really had to admit that his name sounded the sweetest when he heard HER pronounce. Obviously because she was the ONLY being who loved him so much. Her blind obedience. He recalled many instances, while in one of them, when he ordered her not to move, the running girl halted half way – her hands and one of her legs in held in air, displaying a running posture- made her look funny. That posture must have been physically painful. Only when he ordered her to move again did she even relax in her odd, painful posture. He was indeed amused at her gesture, even though he never showed. And how can he overlook her pure unconditional love and care, although he's a cold, distant demon lord? He's not made of stone to ignore, Rin's display of affection, _"Lord Sesshomaru will come for me!"_ "_Lord Sesshomaru! You came!" "I'm worried about Lord Sesshomaru!"…. Hmmph… _Sesshomaru grunted, _As if something CAN happen to me… _A voice from within told him that any demoness whom he chooses for a mate would not be capable of possessing and displaying such purest and unconditional love for him….. And is he to lose such person to someone else forever?

Sesshomaru growled. His demonic mind began to imagine:- Rin possessing childish loyalty and blind faith and displaying blind obedience to Seiko! Rin picking flowers for Prince Seiko! Rin calling out affectionately, _"Prince Seiko!", "Prince Seiko will come for me!" "Prince Seiko, you came!" "I'm worried about Prince Seiko!" - _

"GROWL!" this time, Sesshomaru's growl was vicious and piercing. "SILENCE!" he ordered his mind and mouth.

He let out the breathe he was holding and shut his eyes for few moments…

He opened his eyes only to see his own figure sitting under a tree, few yards away. There was pitch darkness and the only source of light was the crescent moon in the sky. _It is night already? _He found Rin's petite maiden form sleeping soundly on the lap of his figure. His mind was picturing the physical transformation of his cute little ward into a gorgeous young maiden. _She…. looks beautiful… _He felt right hand involuntarily sought her head. His fingers began to caress her head and tresses, and she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open. "Lord…. Sesshomaru…", her voice was a low whisper. Sesshomaru observed silence as always. She smiled like sunshine. She lifted her left hand and held his right hand. He did not withdraw. She gently sat up. He shifted his right hand upon her left shoulder. Rin and Sesshomaru were gazing at each other; their gaze never wavered; her eyes sparkled with love, loyalty and faith. He was enjoying the sight of his lovely ward, who was safe and sound in his arms. All of a sudden a flash of light blinded his eyes.

The next moment he saw Seiko's figure instead of his own! It was Seiko's hand which was upon Rin's shoulder! The handsome prince and the beautiful maiden, who were so much in love, were simply staring at each other. The dazzling couple was lost in its gaze.

"Rin…" Seiko said, huskily.

"Prince Seiko…." Rin's voice was a whisper.

Seiko gently placed her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her; he bent forward and slightly tilted his head. Sesshomaru began to worry at Seiko's actions. Then the prince sealed her lips with his. Rin complied instantaneously and her hands started grazing Seiko's thick hair. Sesshomaru choked.

The encouraged prince only deepened his kiss, while his lips and hands proceeded with his sensual ministrations to Rin. Rin was moaning helplessly. In moments, he was making love to Rin!

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes! Both seemed to be lost into another dimension of the universe, and the moans and groans they were making were unnerving Sesshomaru to the core. _NO! SILENCE!_ He just can't believe he had to witness and listen to something as torturous as this and do nothing! He both saw and heard Rin panting Seiko's name in her moment of ecstasy, and it was penetrating Sesshomaru's head. _NO! RIN! STOP! _

Rin moaned "Ohhh…. Seiko! I LOVE YOU!"

GASP!

Sesshomaru snapped opened his eye only to find that he had dozed off and it was all just a dream….. more like a nightmare…. Sweat beads were formed on his forehead and his heart was racing at jet speed…... He couldn't believe how realistic the 'nightmare' was. Or…. What if it WAS real? Seiko making love to Rin! He can't say it never happened, now that they're engaged. His body burnt so much with envy and he was craving to slaughter Seiko with his Bakusaiga in one swipe, revive him with his Tenseiga and slaughter him again for good. He recalled the lyrics of Rin's song:-

_'Is your wide chest my eternal bed? What have you in mind?_

_Is your torturous kiss a trap? What sort of trick is that?'_

While, all along, Sesshomaru had thought that Rin was singing about him, this realization transformed his envy into fury. He was overflowing with such fury, that he could slay a hundred demons! He tore deep into the forest to find his victims-to-be….

* * *

**Chapter Notes****:-**

** -yes! You're right! That part of dream, between Rin and sesshomaru was nothing but a modified version of the silent interaction that took place between the couple, right after Rin was revived the second time; remember episode no.9 of Inu yasha: final act, where Rin died 2****nd**** time and where she was revived by meido seiki of Sesshomaru's mother?**

**2. and yeah, the dream was a bit weird. But as you know, seeing your own figure doing things and feeling what you're figure is doing are all possible in dreams, isn't it?**

**Uh-ooooh! Sesshomaru is so pissed off! What will become of him?**

**What about our Rin? What did she 'figure out' anyway?**

** Stay tuned! Until next chapter… ;-)**

**Author's Request:-**

**Plzzzzz drop in ur reviews which inspire me for betterment… :-)**

**Also plzzz give me your suggestions as to where I've gone wrong or whether I have missed something in logic, content or coverage…. Plzzz I wish to make this story to your 100% satisfaction…. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! How are you all doing? Lets get on with the next chapter…. Plzzz read and review…. Plzzz **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha**

* * *

Sesshomaru did crush a hundred demons! Perhaps, even more! He was in no mood for counting. His fury did not subside one bit, as his heart was filled with envy, disappointment and hopelessness; the worst part is, he did not even know why. Sesshomaru halted, suddenly, sniffing a familiar scent. He had never had anything to do with the bearer of the scent during the past few years. But something within him told him that he will be in need of the bearer's 'assistance' to sort certain things out.

He landed on the ground soundlessly.

"Huh!... What're YOU doing here, Sesshomaru?" His half-brother turned and inquired gruffly.

Sesshomaru took a moment to gather energy from every atom of his body and also borrowed some energy from Mother Nature, to keep a tight leash on his temper and his desire to tear Inu yasha apart. He had needed to; for this may end up being the first and the only longest conversation he may ever have with Inu yasha.

"That would be my enquiry" Sesshomaru said, in his coldest tone.

"Keh! why do YOU care?" Inu yasha countered.

"you should be back at the village…. Protecting Rin"

_That bighead! That's the only thing he really cares about! Does he think I have nothing else to do? _Inu yasha thought sulkily.

"Look, Sesshomaru! The Village is falling short of supply of some vital medicinal herbs, which are required without delay. They're available in the slopes of these mountains. This place is dangerous for humans and it will cost more time for them. So, I've come to gather them instead, considering my strength and speed-"

Noticing Sesshomaru's impatience, Inu yasha came to the point "Kagome, Miroku and Sango are back at the village '_protecting Rin' __**AND**_protecting the village"

Sesshomaru noted the sarcasm and grimaced.

Inu yasha ignored and went on, "I'll be going now. I haven't all day."

"Inu Yasha." It took all the strength from his body to call his _beloved_ half-brother. He'd need to ask his 'assistance', which would require much more strength. He bitterly decided to compromise on an infinitesimal amount of his pride and ego, only for minutest nano second.

A surprised Inu Yasha turned to see the demon lord.

Then it dawned on him, and his hand instantly grabbed the hilt of his tesseiga, "Sesshomaru! I've no time to battle with you. If you insist we can have our battle after I get the supplies to the village"

_Half-brother. Half-breed. Half stupid. _cursed Sesshomaru and replied icily, "This Sesshomaru is not here to fight"

_He doesn't want fight?! This is not the Sesshomaru, I know. What else does he want from ME of all half-demons?_

"Then, what?"

Sesshomaru turned to avoid Inu yasha's eyes, breathed in and began, "Is Rin….. happy?"

"Huh?" Inu yasha was surprised at the half-brother's enquiry. _Why is he asking me? _Before answering, involuntarily, Inu yasha held his hands together such that, the whole of his arms were covered by his sleeves.

"Why don't you ask her, yourself? She's YOUR ward"; taking Sesshomaru's deadly silence as _'Answer me, you idiot!'_, Inu yasha went on, "as far as I know, she's happy as ever. Kagome talks about her all the time. She also noticed Rin's excitement when she bumped into this Seiko guy"

The magical name 'Seiko' caused Sesshomaru's ear twitch and he had to throttle a growl. He was mildly content that Inu yasha had mentioned of the 'someone' he wanted. _Seiko_. But he was dissatisfied that he had mentioned of 'something' he didn't want. _Rin's excitement._

Inu yasha couldn't possibly read his reactions, although he knew it meant something significant. He took Sesshomaru's silence as a cue to go on, "Rin seems to like his companionship a lot. She was always happy with him. Even I have noticed the chap with Rin, quite some number of times-"

"Is she in love with him?" Sesshomaru interrupted, unable to listen further. He inwardly cursed himself for asking this question. Of course she is! After all she's engaged to him, which means she accepted the proposal. On the contrary his inner voice argued that, Rin was disheartened when she heard of the impact of her wedding on the relationship between her and Sesshomaru. She may love Seiko as a companion and may even accept the proposal looking forward to a royal wedding, but is she really '_in love_' with the prince?

"What?!..." _Again! Why is he asking me?_ "I don't know…. But I do remember kagome telling me that she's very likely to, anyway….. Well may be she is…. Why not? It's about time she falls in love and takes a mate…. And this guy is a good one; a prince. She'll be happy, no doubt, not to mention her royal life"

Inu yasha couldn't make out anything of Sesshomaru's silence. But the subtle change in latter's demeanor, which could be felt only by a dog demon, told the former that Sesshomaru was displeased at the news.

Sesshomaru was indeed upset at the confirmation. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru had to force his mouth open and shove out those words that were at the tip of his tongue, "what… what is love?"

"gah!" Inu yasha eyes were bulging out, jaws dropped, his body visibly shaking, not to mention he was blushing.

Sesshomaru was extremely annoyed at Inu Yasha's gaping at him like that. _Inu yasha, you fool!_

"S-sess-sesshomaru?" _Is he crazy?! Is he trying to figure out the whether Rin is really in love with this prince guy? Man, is he over-protective!_

The demon lord was again annoyed, but this time, at the odd syllables his brother has envisaged for his name. He remained silent, but not on purpose. He was just too embarrassed to even threaten Inu Yasha into telling him; not that he showed his embarrassment on his face.

Inu yasha was still red. 'love' was never an easy topic to discuss, for someone like him, although his whole being was filled by love for his mate, pups and friends. Even if he can manage, Sesshomaru would be the last demon on earth with whom he may choose to discuss with. _I'd rather thrash it out with that brat, Kouga! _Inu yasha felt.

The half-brothers, who were, once, fighting over tesseiga, to the point of almost killing each other, are about to chatter about 'LOVE'. Inu yasha self-pitied for the first time in the recent years, at the irony of the situation. Is this some kind of punishment fate has bestowed upon them for their past enmity? But he would have to cooperate. He could not waste time battling with Sesshomaru. He needed to get the herbs to the village.

This time, it was Inu yasha who had to turn his stare from Sesshomaru and breath in to begin, "Love… love is an emotion that can only be felt, Sesshomaru. It can't be easily defined"

"…."

Inu Yasha who was still blushing let out an exasperated sigh and went on, "my point is, you'll know when you're in love; your feelings and emotions will be the signals"

"elucidate."

Immediately Inu yasha's thoughts flew to Kagome, and his emotions were taking him over; he was no longer wearing the usual scowl on his face and it was softened. He spoke as if he was speaking to himself, "your loved one… she'll be everything to you… she'll be your world… There'll be no life without her… Nothing can replace her, and-and her…. absence will take a part of your soul away…. She'll be all that you care about… Her safety and happiness alone would matter to you… Nothing else would ever matter to you more…. Not even your desire for strength, for power… not even your own _life"_

Inu yasha, was musing about his own love-life: his love for kagome; how important she was to him; how her absence for three years tormented him; how much he cared about her; how little did he care about becoming a strong, powerful full-fledged demon by using the shikon jewel; how little did he care about his own life.

Sesshomaru was undoubtedly thinking about Rin. Whom else would he think of anyway?

Inu yasha who became a little too emotional, looked up at the sky and continued, "you'll soar upwards to conquer heaven just to present it at her feet; you'll plunge into the depths of hell just to save her from the fate of death."

Sesshomaru felt strangled at the statement: _'you'll plunge into the depths of hell just to save her from the fate of death.'_ _Did he guess what I was thinking? Or does he think, I'm in love with Rin?... Inu Yasha._

"Anything else, Sesshomaru?" Inu yasha seemed to have concluded his 'elucidation'.

"…yes"

Inu Yasha let out a sigh of impatience and said, "What?"

"do you love your miko?"

"Gaaaaahhhhhhh!" this time, Inu yasha looked even more surprised and colored, if at all that was 'demon'ly possible. He fell on the ground immediately, as his body was so shaken it couldn't support him even to stand….

* * *

**Well, why did Sesshomaru ask such a question? What was he thinking? Stay tuned until next chapter… ;- **

**How'd you all like it? I hope the story is thrilling as you expect it….**

**dear readers, the next chapter will unravel many interesting facts about sessXrin relationship as in the manga/ anime... so plzzz continue reading**

**Plzzzzz review :- your reviews and suggestions encourage me for improving the quality of the story… plzzz review n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

**This must be the longest conversation between Sesshomaru and Inu yasha in history! so enjoy!…. Plzzz read and review…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha**

* * *

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SESSHOMARU?!" The blushing half-demon couldn't take it anymore, he yelled. _Where is this banter heading to? When will it ever end?_

The demon lord was never one to request anyone for anything so he lifted his hand and gripped the hilt of bakusaiga.

"Inu Yasha" he pronounced his half-brother's name, gritting his teeth.

Considering the powers of swords and the swordsmen, a battle between tesseiga and bakusaiga will take ages to end; Inu yasha let out a sigh of defeat.

"Don't think that I'm stooping to you! …that I'm afraid to fight you! I'm in a hurry. I just don't wanna waste time battling you" the still blushing Inu yasha barked in annoyance, having his eye brows knitted together, eyes shut and arms crossed.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time himself, swallowing his own annoyance that was swelling his body. He had to! He still had needed his 'assistance'.

"and as for your question…." Inu yasha blushed furiously and Sesshomaru couldn't bear the sight; especially due the fact that he was the reason for Inu yasha's blushing.

"It was an obvious one Sesshomaru….. but considering the fact that the subject (i.e. love) is entirely alien to you…." Sesshomaru decided to kill the half-breed for his insolence, once their conversation ended.

"Of COURSE I love her!"

"She's a human"

"So?"

"She's weak"

"she's _physically_ weak; but her heart is mightier than sun. Her love gives me such strength that no demoness's love can give. That strength is good enough for me to protect her"

"Her life is shortest"

"I DON'T CARE! Love knows no time. Nor can it be bounded by it. I took her as my mate for the sake of LOVE…. not for the sake of power, empire, siring heirs and such trash… or even for lust"

Inu Yasha scented that Sesshomaru was about to transform into his dog form and was alarmed.

He held up his right hand in a fist and yelled, "HOLD IT, Sesshomaru! I was never targeting you! I was just pointing out as to how most demons mate and how I'm not one of them!"

The justification was good enough for Sesshomaru, he finally composed himself.

"She'll die very soon."

"I KNOW!"

"you'll outlive her" which actually meant, _"You'll be all alone during the rest of your long life and you'll be grieving over her demise throughout"_

Somehow Inu Yasha understood the hidden meaning. "… I may not" whispered Inu Yasha hanging his head low.

"…." Sesshomaru only raised his right eyebrow.

"I'll…. Follow her to the depths of hell to retrieve her soul"

"hmmph!" Sesshomaru scoffed trying hard not to recall how he had followed Rin to Hell, "if that was not possible?"

**"I'll die with her" **Inu yasha answered promptly!

That answer took Sesshomaru off-guard; Inu yasha had said that with utmost confidence, as if it was the most obvious thing for him to do. He was actually smiling, when he said that. As much as Sesshomaru hated to admit it, Inu yasha looked as confident and resolved as ever! This attitude of Inu Yasha reminded Sesshomaru of their father, Inu no Taisho. _He has taken after father. _He ignored his inner voice saying, _'and you have too'_.

"It's love…." Inu Yasha said, in the softest tone, when his mind was recalling the past; from the moment he met kagome till date; "I've been living in this world for centuries; her appearance in my dark life was like….. sunshine…. She gradually changed me…. she taught me how to trust; to protect; to sacrifice….. to LOVE…. I used to be selfish… never cared a damn for another life! All I cared about was getting powerful, by becoming a full-fledged demon; She has transformed me into a whole different person…. After she broke the awful spell that was binding me to the tree, I felt as if I was reborn into this world and I was beginning a new life from scratch; It was as if life gave me a second chance….. to get…. and enjoy all that I missed… Kagome taught me the value of life; to show compassion; to respect other lives; even the lives of my enemies; the need to protect….."

Sesshomaru was taken aback at the striking likeness of his own life with that of his half-brother's. _Why is it, that we both seem to be having similar destiny? _Not only that, the brothers' first encounter with the girls….. both the girls bumped into the brothers when they (i.e brothers) were in their worst of times, so close to death; when Inu Yasha was bound to the tree; when Sesshomaru was brutally injured; while Kagome actually saved Inu yasha by breaking the spell, Rin was doing in vain, what she could have done to save Sesshomaru. In due course of time, Kagome somehow grew fond of Inu yasha and got attached to him and the latter was protecting the former. And Rin grew fond of Sesshomaru and got attached to him for a reason he knew not, and he began protecting her with his life.

Then Inu yasha smirked and continued "after all, she was the first woman or even the first person who was protected by Tesseiga, when I become its possessor"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, his breathe got caught and his left hand involuntarily sought Tenseiga. _RIN! She was the first woman and person who was protected…. no, revived by TENSEIGA, after I became its possessor!_ _What is the meaning of this? What had father intended when he gave us his swords? Is fate conveying some message to me out of Inu Yasha's life? _

The demon lord found the past, as evidence by itself. The similarity between the personality of Kagome and Rin; both of them were kind and selfless while the Inu brothers were mean and selfish in their own ways... how the girls had cared for the demon brothers… Kagome, anxious for Inu yasha _"Inu Yasha!"_ while Rin, for her lord _"Lord Sesshomaru!"_; how their unreserved love had transformed their counterparts. The similarities were too apparent, nevertheless the demon lord failed to notice all along.

Sesshomaru felt that he has had enough from Inu yasha and that he needs some solitude to think.

The sense of respect for Inu yasha which had unconsciously developed in Sesshomaru's heart, made him bade to Inu yasha for the first time, "I'll be going"

Inu yasha snapped out of his trance, surprised that Sesshomaru was actually informing him before leaving. Being a bigmouth that he is, Inu yasha couldn't help asking, "So Sesshomaru! What's with all these questions?"

"That is none of your concern"

"Grrrrr….." Inu yasha clenched his hand, losing temper again, "and how about those questions you were asking ME, you jerk!? Damn you and your- heeey! Wait a minute…." Then the thought dawned and he blinked. Gradually he made a very evil grin, and his eyes gleamed in amusement and mockery "Keh! Hey Sesshomaru! Don't tell me you're in love with a HUMAN! You're not the Sesshomaru, I know. You must be an imposter! Hah! Waddiya know! The all-proud powerful demon Lord Sesshomaru, being lovey-dovey with a hum-"

*****WHACK*****

"OOOOWWWWW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT, YOU BASTARD?" the bigmouth barked. A huge swelling on Inu yasha's head.

The demon lord took off without answering. Why should he?

Although his head was paining like hell, Inu yasha was surprised that, that was the first time Sesshomaru had ever hit him, without the least intention of killing him. But something else which his skillful demon eyes noticed, left his whole being bewildered. Sesshomaru's pale cheeks were lightly tainted pink! _Am I dreaming?! …Or am I seeing things?!_

"Was…. was…. was….that Sesshomaru BLUSHING?" A baffled Inu yasha was breaking his head, _what's with this guy?!_ _He's just not himself! _

But this time the reality HAD dawned upon him without fail. Inu Yasha's eyes were about to pop out of his head, and his jaw dropped and came crashing down to the ground.

"DON'T TELL ME SESSHOMARU'S IN LOVE WITH RIN!"

* * *

**This chapter may not be much of a cliffhanger… but the revelations that are made in this chapter are very significant…. but there's still a lot to we must come across in the next few chapters….**

**Sorry I couldn't bring up Rin for a while now… the next chapter will be full of her…**

**Stay tuned…. ;-)**

**Plzzzz review :- )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear readers and reviewers! **

**In this story, and particularly in chapter 8 & 9, I have tried to make a portrayal of sessXrin relationship which is factual and in line with the original i.e. manga/ anime/ inu yasha movies. I mean, the portrayal is not contrary to the original. From the original, I have only implied that sessXrin's relationship turning out to be romantic over the years, is too obvious. I did my best not to cook up any concept for the sake of fiction in these chapters... hope u like it…**

**This chapter has Rin…. Enjoy!**

**Plzzz read and review**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Inu Yasha**

* * *

From the time Rin had her heart-to-heart discussion with Kagome, she couldn't keep her mind off Sesshomaru. She knew all too well that she felt the way described by kagome only with her lord.

She could hear Kagome's words echoing in her head:-

_'you simply cannot live without him'_

Well…. Seiko is a very close friend but….. she CAN live without him…. But can she live without her Lord?

Two seconds passed.

"NOOOO!" Rin cried out loud, shaking her head violently, her ebony tresses swinging, "Oh! I just can't imagine…. Gasp!" _Those were Kagome's words!_ '_you can't even imagine a life without him'_.

Rin WAS living without her lord all these years. But that didn't mean she can literally do him away from her life forever! She has managed all these years due to his frequent visits and gifts. She has managed the separation, because deep within her heart, she was anticipating that she would reunite with her lord again; she would be given a choice to, right?

_'his absence will only leave a permanent hole in your heart, that which can never be filled even by the most loving heart of another'- _Will Seiko's absence leave hole? Yes, it will… But will it matter as much as her Lord's absence? Will she not get anxious about his absence and worry about his safety if he failed, although rarely, to make his visit between three moon cycles? Forget about his visit! Is she really happy and content with her life in the Village? Is she not missing her lord every moment of her life there, even when she does her best to distract her mind from it by engaging in all kind of chores? Has anyone, including Seiko managed to fill that hole in her heart created by her Lord? Can any human, demon or even GOD replace her LORD? Rin lightly chuckled to herself. The only GOD she knew ever existed was her LORD. Rin knew too well that her Lord Sesshomaru holds such special place in her heart that none can and will replace him; not even Seiko. Yes! She's happy only with him; she needs nothing more. _Gasp! Again it was what Kagome had told me! 'when you're with him, you'll be the happiest person alive…. he's your home… only by being by his side will you feel content… no matter what, you'll want to be with him, forever!'_

Rim recalled the resolution she had made when she was eight years old. She had repeated it often to Master Jaken and to herself. _'I'll always be with Lord Sesshomaru FOREVER and EVER'._

Her heart warmed at the thought of her lord. He has a cold exterior indeed. But from within he was all warm, with his love and care. She recalled their very first meeting. The dog demon who was brutally injured had tried to scare her away. But she was not as scared as he wished. Instead she only came to the demon and splashed water on the demon lord in an attempt to aid him. Rin burst into ringles (Rin + giggles = Ringles) at how naïve she had been and how her lord reacted. She remembered how much she longed to say few words of comfort to the poor injured 'thing' but was unable to for she was mute. Every day she came to provide the _'thing'_ some food which she could manage to get. But that _'thing'_ only tried to shoo her away. But how could she leave such a '_thing_', although it seems to be a dangerous demon, in such tattered state! She did not give up. She was very generous by nature and so she continued her service.

She also recalled the first time he showed her tiniest hint of care by those words:_ "Where_ _did_ _you get all those bruises?... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"_….. How happy and grateful she was to have **someone** to care! ….. or at least who even cared to **ask**! She had let out a toothy smile. The _'thing'_ didn't understand initially, _"Why are you smiling?"_ , but when he understood, _"I don't care… I'm just curious". _She ringled again at how he tried to deny it. Even from such a young age she was drawn towards him... Even at the fatal moment, when the wolves were after her, her legs instinctively ran towards his direction for protection. How had she known that that he'll protect her even from the fate of death? That voice from within her... her instincts... She was appalled by her own boldness, for meddling with such a dangerous demon as him. Why didn't he kill her then and there when he could? Did his own inner voice, his instincts not let him to?

That vital moment! When she opened her eyes to a whole new life that was presented to her, she saw the most beautiful thing in the world! A familiar one too. That beautiful thing was actually that _'thing' _she was trying to aid! When that _'thing' _let go of its protective grasp on her and began to leave, her instincts took over again and the first thing she did in her _'new life'_ was following him. Since then, she followed him everywhere and she loved it….

She finds that all those times when she had been rescued by her Lord, especially from Naraku's plot he was risking his own life! And he didn't even seem to bother about it! How much does she loves him!

But how does she love him **AS**? As a daughter? As a sister? Sesshomaru did take care of her as how her father or brothers would have; but did SHE ever take him for a father or a brother? She recollected her hero-worship, childish faith and blind obedience which she possesses till date; she expressed it very clearly in her previous encounter with her lord, when he saved her again, as always. But not once in all these years did she consider him as a father or a brother! She loved him to the CORE, because he was HER EVERYTHING! HER LORD SESSHOMARU! NOTHING LESS!

Rin hadn't realized that her face began to burn red. _Lord Sesshomaru….. he's….. he's handsome…. Too handsome…. _His tall, regal, well-built form; The sharp eyebrows… such… such amber eyes... like molten gold, that uniquely sparkles when he lays them on and only on _her_; thick eyelashes that brushes her heart; Straight nose and well-sculpted soft lips suiting his pale face…. Magenta stripes... perfect forehead marked by cool blue crescent moon… not to mention his long silky white hair….. that shines like silver in moonlight… his regal white haori, hakama, fluffy tail, swords, armour… his magical voice…. deeper than ocean…. frosty to all, but soft only to her…. distant, stoic demeanor….. his graceful gestures- when he walks, talks, flies, fights….. even when he transforms into an incredible white dog demon…. How can a creature be so…. PERFECT? Has he not ANY flaw? Rin said breathlessly, "HE'S MAGNIFICENT!" She's very fortunate. She knew too well how God would look like if he chooses to appear before her…..

She was melting at the very thought of him…. _Ooh….! _ Her hands clutched her burning cheeks and she was blushing from head to toe! Her eyes were dazzling like stars and she made the widest grin. She was in such a state that, anyone who bumps into her would have thought she was drunk! In simple words, she looked like Kagome at the peak of daydreaming. "I LOVE him! I LOVE MY LORD SESSHOMARU!" she breathlessly said out load. She was in ecstasy, she was ringling (Rin + giggling = ringling) with herself. She swirled round and round and began to dance. She began to pour out her feelings by her musical voice,

**SONG BEGINS-**

Why are you playing hide and seek?

Oh my love, I'm as fragile as a glass.

I probed the rivers, banks and the breeze,

Nor did I miss the sky and the heavens,

Just to seek you out, but you were nowhere.

(Rin stopped dancing, closed her eyes and gently placed her hands on her chest)

Finally, I've found you, deep within my heart,

It was you all along, my lord, it was you!

I love you, Lord Sesshomaru! Yes I do!

(she started dancing again)

Am I just a doll, prone to corrosion?

Do I not have any emotion?

The constant waves in heart, calms not

Till your lips close my mouth, come hither mi-Lord

Till your lids close my eyes, come hither mi-Lord

In spite of all your battles, your skin is not tainted!

Come hither; let us have our skin blended

May you merge with my soul;

may our lips be wet with kisses;

Come hither; let us have our skin blended

When the skies poured, you rescued me

Now my eyes pour, how will you recue me?

You seem to enjoy the tears of this flower!

Am I not a damsel in distress, my Lord?

Have you not eyes to note my despair?

Am I not in your dreams?

My hesitant heart flutters, it is sore

But I will say '_it'_, for I'm not mute anymore

Your deep breathe swells my soul, oh Milord

Your refrain of touch ceases my soul

Come hither; bestow your soul; make you mine.

Will you not say that you're in Lo…ve?...

[NOTE:

1) In the last stanza, 2nd line, 'it' means her love and true feelings for him.

2) The irony of the song is, while Rin dreams to be more than a ward to her lord, to make love to him and wishes if he dreams about her in the least, Sesshomaru actually had a dream of her in the mean time, but it was Seiko who was making love to her in it]

**SONG ENDS **

She ended her song with a question. She thought about the last line. '_Will you not say that you're in Lo…ve?'_. All her ecstasy and excitement came to a halt. She stood motionless; eyes casted down; lips pouted; shoulders drooped. Will he ever say that he's in love? Wait! Will he ever fall in love with her, in the first place? Her knees started to tremble and she fell on her knees… Tears were pouring out her agony and her shoulders were shaking while she weeped in silence… Then she recalled Seiko's love for her… In her pain she thought of her own hopeless love for her lord and mused, _So this is how Seiko should feel if I reject him next week…_ She loved her friend so much, she didn't want to cause such pain and misery to him. _He's too nice to deserve this …. OH! Why does my life has to be so COMPLICATED?_

**Sooo? What'd ya think? Rin has finally figured out that she's in love with her lord. But how will Rin decide between Seiko and Sesshomaru? How will she choose between FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE? **

**In this chapter I've added a tidbit which I have conceived, i.e. Rin + giggles = ringles, so if Rin is giggling, then she's 'ringling'; I know it's kinda 'kid'dish but, Rin's giggles are unique; not like those of any other; to emphasize on that uniqueness I have coined the term…**

** I'm sorry if this chapter was boring... The next chapter will be very interesting and thought-provoking... stay tuned ;-)**

**I'm so sorry I haven't brought too many sessXrin interactions till now… I just want to make this fiction as natural as a sequel to Inu Yasha final act. But I'll surely bring a lot of them up soon!**

**I request you all to review just to ensure that my plot does not displease you… if u have any suggestions for improvement, plzz tell me…. Plzzzzz review ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi dear readers! 'm back! I hope you find this chapter as interesting as I promised…**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Inu Yasha **

* * *

_My Lord Sesshomaru….. Life-giver. Life-saver. Now…..Life-taker._

Familiar hand touched her shoulder and brought the crying girl back to Earth.

Rin looked up to see who it was.

"Oh, Kagome!" Rin pulled Kagome into a tight hug.

"Guess my clues served the purpose", said Kagome in a soft, caressing voice, while returning her hug.

"How'd you know?" Rin asked puzzled.

"You may be in pain but your face shows no confusion"

Rin didn't answer. However she stopped crying.

"Now tell me… are you torn between Seiko and… Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked her with a knowing smile.

Rin's head snapped up in shock, _Again!_ "H-how'd you know?"

"Because you're a lot similar to me than I can ever admit, Rin"

"What…. What do you mean?"

"We look a little bit alike and our nature is quite similar to each other, as how Jinenji puts it, although you're a lot gentler than I can ever be! Not only that Rin, quite often I find similarities in the way we have lived and keep living our lives….. remember how the Monk called Ungai pointed both of us for choosing to be with demons, despite that us humans and demons belong in two different worlds?". Earlier, Rin had shared her past adventures with Kagome. She had told the miko everything of that day when confronted Monk Ungai. Kagome was also questioned by Ungai the next day, so she told the same to Rin.

Rin still didn't understand.

"We both are human girls who have sought a demon for a companion, or in my case it's more like a half-demon. Both our companions took care of us and have protected us with their lives…. I was always concerned about Inu yasha while you were concerned about Sesshomaru…. We both are warm, caring and very expressive as far as our emotions are concerned while our companions…..", at this Kagome let out a sigh of defeat, "well….. the only emotion Inu Yasha is good at showing is temper…. While Sesshomaru is as good as a wall, emotionless…. and even as a calm volcano, you wouldn't know when he'll erupt and when he does, it's CHAOS!"

Wow! Did Rin had a good laugh at this remark! …. Kagome joined her with her own giggles.

"Guess there are _few_ things in common between the brothers even though both fight a lot with each other" Kagome said in an uninterested tone, eyes half closed.

After a second, both the girls giggled again. They had always enjoyed their private conversations about their counterpart companions.

Kagome turned red "I liked Inu Yasha in the beginning; but it blossomed into Love as time progressed….. In your case, you've always loved Sesshomaru probably more than your own life! You worship him like God. You were innocent, as a kid. But for some reason, I guessed that you'll eventually fall in love with him when you grow up"

Rin understood, but not too well.

"Rin, considering the impact Sesshomaru made on you, I figured out that you can never love or worship any other male the way you love and worship him; you are so devoted to him that no man can compete for the special place in your heart that was reserved only for your Lord. You may fall in love with another male, but he is NOT Sesshomaru, and he can NEVER be!"

_How true! _Rin mused, unconsciously nodding her agreement.

Rin snapped out of her trance and asked, "But how is the similarity between us relevant now?"

Kagome's cheeks turned pink, "I recall my own experience; when I was about 15 years old; I was in a similar situation…. It was during such time when Inu Yasha and I have gotten along as friends… well we began to share a '_bond_' which was beyond our 'friendship' but our pride never let us admit it…. And there was this guy at school…. He was very tall, handsome, nice, well-behaved, athletic, what not? So he was naturally the most popular guy at school. He was attracted to me and asked me out on a date…. I did like him but was never in love with him, or at least I never felt what I had felt with Inu Yasha. But at that time, I was mad at Inu Yasha because he took the jewel from me and forced me back to my own time. He actually did it to save me from danger but I suspected him that he was only after the jewel… and of course my friends persuaded me in accepting the date. Although I tried to convince myself that I should be happy and excited for dating the most popular guy, my mind was all over Inu Yasha… My inner voice told me that, he was genuine; even though he sent me away for my safety, he had actually needed my presence by his side all along. I eventually returned to him at the right moment when he really needed me….."

Kagome took deep breathe and went on, "even after slaying Naraku, he sent me back to my own time, thinking again that I should be safe and happy with my family and that I should live in my own time; but those three years were horrible for me….. for him, it was even worse! During that time, he visited bone-eater's well once in every three days, hoping my return…. That showed how much he needed me…. How lonely and hurtful he must have felt, without me!"

"Gasp!" _How lonely should Lord Sesshomaru feel!…..without…. ME….. _Rin felt a lump in her throat.

Kagome didn't notice Rin's reaction; she took few moments to wipe away her tears and then continued, "In your case, we have Seiko and Sesshomaru. Likewise, Sesshomaru left you at this village for your safety; to let you live with your own race. He would supposedly give you a choice to return or otherwise; but what if he really needs you…. like how Inu Yasha needed me?"

Rin listened attentively and understood their 'similarities'. _Oh my goodness!... Lord Sesshomaru_….. Rin was beginning to feel guilty. She felt as if something was piercing through her chest. Rin couldn't breath. Just like how Kagome did, over the past years Rin has been feeling bad from the inside of the separation from her demon companion, although she was doing her best to live a normal human life.

Now, Kagome held up her right hand with resolution gleaming in her eyes, "Cheer up girl! Those boys think that they can manage without us when they try to 'protect' us, but they cannot survive another day without US!"

The girls hugged each other and giggled long this time. Rin's mind got lightened a bit and Kagome felt her sincere efforts in cheering her up paid off.

"I sure hope you're right, Kagome….. it's just that, Lord Sesshomaru may never love me as how I love him… he'll never take a human for a mate….. not to mention his disgust towards half-breeds" Rin felt disheartened again.

"uh-oh….. hate to admit it Rin, but you do have a point there…" said Kagome, losing her spirit.

Rin painfully nodded.

"he loves you a lot! Maybe even more that his life! At least, I suspect so….. considering how he risks his life to save yours" Kagome reasoned, "but I doubt whether he'll even love the demoness he takes as his mate, if at all he takes one. I remember you told me once that Sesshomaru thinks emotions as weakness. Guess you're the one and only exception, Rin" Kagome tried to cheer her up.

Kagome was right, but that didn't help Rin to feel any better.

"Rin….. I know it's a hard choice to make….. but….." Kagome hesitated.

"What will I do about Seiko?"

"Rin… Are you in love with Seiko?"

"I love him as a friend. But nothing more", Rin mumbled.

"Are you in love with Sesshomaru?"

"YES! YES I AM!" yelled Rin, having tearful eyes tightly closed and hands held up in a fist.

"Good. So, now you know what choice to make."

"But, I feel awful when I think about hurting Seiko!" Rin cried.

"Rin. It will hurt him more, if you marry him but you're actually in love with another"

"….."

"Whether the hole which Sesshomaru creates in your heart can ever be filled by Seiko or not, is something you have to figure out by yourself"

"Lord Sesshomaru will never take me as his mate. And to make things worse he'll choose another woman; a demoness. I just can't stand it Kagome!" tears welled up in Rin's eyes.

Kagome thought for a moment and a realization dawned upon her pretty face, "Rin, I think it's kinda creepy but again I recall my own experience in a situation akin to yours…. Earlier when we were after Naraku, Inu Yasha and I got closer over the time but we had not yet committed nor did we discuss about mating, in spite of being in love with each other"

Dropping her gaze from Rin, she went on in a melancholic tone, "This Inu Yasha was still on with Kikyo. He was confused with his own feelings as to whom he wants; me or Kikyo; he knew too well he can't have both" Kagome's face looked a lot annoyed at this, "That was the time the 'relationship' which we never committed got worse and I was so heartbroken, I almost chose not to return to this feudal era…". Kagome slightly smiled, "Can you imagine how things would have been if I had?"

Rin shook her head, finding it hard to visualize the consequences.

"Well, to think logically, I should have chosen not to return. But like any other girl, dumb and stupid enough to fall in love, I chose to stay by the side of Inu Yasha…. Even when he loved Kikyo… Even when chances were there that we may never unite as mates"

Rin's eyes widened at the harsh Trial her friend had been through.

"I just loved him too much to desert him like that… He needed me more than he'd ever admit…. Like I told you, he was my home….. I was content by just being with him…. I needed nothing more"

Rin's heart warmed at her friend's declaration; she hugged her, "Kagome! How painful it would have been for you! I'm- I'm just glad all went well for you at the end…. and thank you… I feel much better now"

The girls held each other for the comfort they sought.

* * *

**Hey you guys! Missing Sesshomaru already? **

**And for my sincere readers, reviewers and followers GOOD NEWS on Next chapter!**

**a. It has both Sesshomaru and Rin *SQUEALS***

**b. It would be the longest chapter yet**

**c. It will be thought-provoking from Sesshomaru's POV**

**d. It will be more interesting than this one….**

**e. It has a big TWIST.**

**f. The sooner you review the sooner will be the update ;-)**

**Plzzzzz review… Even one letter of review will be delightful. Plzzzzzz…. :-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi readers! Thank you for all ur reviews, private msgs, favoriting and following! I also thank the guests who reviewed for all my chapters. Thay all have really motivated me to keep up the promises I made at the end of last chapter. Hope u enjoy it!**

** This is Sesshomaru time! Have fun reading…**

**Review plzzzzzzz….. :- )**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Inu Yasha**

* * *

Every word of Inu Yasha kept echoing in Sesshomaru's ears. He knew too well he loves Rin. But what kind of love is it? Does he love her as a father? …..Or as a brother? Sesshomaru scoffed at the idea; his conscience knew that he made a very bad brother, considering the way he treated Inu Yasha, of course he'd never admit it.

All he knew was that he has always loved Rin as RIN! There is no need to define the relationship. Or…. there was. But now? Is a crystal-clear definition really necessary? His love has always been purely platonic… Then why couldn't he stand Rin with another male? Why does he hate it if she pays attention to other male? Why is he infuriated when he thinks of Rin making love to another? Why does he feel disappointed towards Rin and envious towards Rin's husband-to-be? Is he just too over-protective? Or possessive? Or is there something else?

He remembered the dead wind sorceress Kagura. He had compassion for her secretly, and his actions had occasionally expressed it. That female was in love with him…. Unrequited love….. yes…. Because Sesshomaru never loved her back. But his compassion for her was deep. wait!... Since when did HE become so compassionate?... since the very first day he met Rin. First atomic hint of compassion: he didn't kill Rin for splashing water on his head; second: _"your generosity is wasted girl. I don't need human food"_ Since when did HE care about someone else's generosity getting wasted? Especially a human's? Normally he either kills or scares away adult or children meddling with him. Why was he acting ABNORMAL? Third was small but bigger than an atom: _"where did you get all those bruises?"_; fourth was not atomic but gigantic: reviving her from the underworld.

Compassion was something which Rin had instilled in his cold heart. Rin was the first one to change him; Sesshomaru felt like a gullible, _how…. how did she manage to change me even without my own knowledge?_ If anyone wants anything from Sesshomaru, he/she has to put up a fight against him to get it, if at all he/she survives. And this girl got everything Sesshomaru offered her without ANY fight; argument; use of force. _Why such an irony?_ _I…. do not comprehend…._

She was his first true companion (she was never afraid of him, while the loyal servant Jaken was); _first….. love._ He knew by then, that he cannot love any other female, be it demoness, human or half-breed as much as how he loves her. She is always…. Special to him…. Too special to let go. Too special to part with. Too special to marry her off to another.

It all became very clear to Sesshomaru. If he had taken himself for a father or a brother to her, naturally he would have been celebrating her engagement; her prospective royal life…. But he was only displeased at the news… this displeasure is an evidence by itself that he was never a father or a brother figure to her at all. All these years he has been having platonic love for Rin. But now, he feels it's…. it's too plain…. too inadequate… not intimate enough…. not satiating…..

Sesshomaru is too intelligent, it normally takes him very little time to figure things out. But this time, he's dealing with emotions, something out of his world. He tried to calm down and ponder. He mused deeply of Inu Yasha's words and of his emotions and the only answer he got was… His love for Rin is no longer platonic, as it used to be. He is….. **he is in love with her**. deeply. utterly. completely. His love has taken such a transition, behind his own back!

_"Love is an emotion that can only be felt, Sesshomaru. It can't be easily defined"_

_"you'll know when you're in love; your feelings and emotions will be the signals"_

_That half-breed makes sense… _Sesshomaru had to admit it, reluctantly though. Now he knew too well he has fallen in love with his ward. Since when?... He knows not…..

He recalled his own declaration he made years ago: _"Nothing is worthy at the cost of Rin's life"_. Sesshomaru's inner voice began, _She means so much to me….. she means everything to me….. what meaning will my life have without her?_

Sesshomaru's eyes widened _"she'll be everything to you…" "There'll be no life without her…"…. Inu Yasha…. _

He recollected all those moments with Rin; her innocent brown orbs, sincere smile, sweet voice, musical giggles, foolish talk, senseless song; all warmed his icy heart, while her pure love, loyalty, childish faith and blind obedience melted his frozen interior. Now the all grown woman is….. is _attractive_… (note: attractive in a good way; not in a seductive way) Her alluring features stir unfamiliar emotions in him.

He amber eyes involuntarily sought the Sun that tried to compete with his Rin and failed. He slightly smiled dwelling upon his love for his maiden ward. He didn't care that his beloved is a human. He didn't even care that he is in love. Howsoever he might have felt in the earlier years, now he feels as if, falling in love with Rin is the most natural thing that can happen to him. He is in love with the Sunshine if his life. Of course! She was so understanding even as a child….She is the only woman who appreciates him as how he was…. Even Jaken occasionally complains about his autocracy. But not once did she complain of it! His words were always insensitive; occasionally harsh; he rarely shared few words of care or comfort with her. But she took them all with her sincere smiles and gratitude.

Deep within his heart, he knew no demoness or even human woman will put with up such cold, harsh, unfeeling behavior, although his pride would never let him to admit it. She was the MOST COMPATIBLE female or even living being for his personality. He wished to have her as _HIS Lady of Western Lands. _

Then came the memory of the human prince's proposal. Sesshomaru jolted out of his dreamworld. He had overlooked the fact that Rin and the Prince are engaged. The only person he had ever cared to love even above his obsession for strength, personal power and his own life is going to be someone else's. His agony knew no bounds. Sesshomaru's heart ached and stomach burnt. Why life has to be so unfair to him? _Why? Why? Why? WHY?_ It was as how the old miko Kaede had told, all along.

Sesshomaru began to feel restless. He held his head which was getting heavy with agony. He was growing desperate for her love….. intimate love…. _Rin…. Rin!... RIN!_

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

The green toad interrupted Sesshomaru's thoughts as he always does. Jaken arrived with Ah-Un. Sesshomaru was already feeling miserable, now what does this imp has in store for him?

"Where have you been all these days Mi-Lord? I've been looking all over for you!" screeched the toad.

As usual Sesshomaru chose not to answer. He took few moments before composing himself. Otherwise, he may end up killing Jaken.

"Uh- did you meet Rin Mi-Lord? How is she?" asked Jaken and mumbled _"I wish I had accompanied you"_ to himself within Sesshomaru's earshot.

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken's mumblings and said, "She's fine" Which also answers the first question that he met her. He purposefully chose not to talk of Rin's betrothal. He was feeling miserable himself, he didn't want Jaken to pour out his misery in words and tears on behalf of Sesshomaru considering that the latter's 'disposition' will not permit such actions.

But Jaken was hell-bent on adding to the demon lord's misery, "eh…..Lord Sesshomaru, I do not know whether this is an appropriate time to interrogate you upon the subject I have in mind, but I have been wanting to ask you, uh- not only me Mi-Lord, but Ah-Un as well, we may be wrong in asking you thus, but considering-"

Sesshomaru let out a toxic sigh of impatience and shot a death glare at Jaken.

Understanding the cue, Jaken trembled, "Well-duh-uh-um (clearing throat and taking a deep breath) When will you ask Rin to join us again Mi-lord? I personally feel she's old enough, is she not?" Jaken asked weakly. Ideally he should have asked when his lord would offer the 'choice'. Jaken was simply too confident that Rin will 'join' them eventually, once she's given the choice. Hence, he has phrased the question thus.

Sesshomaru knew the toad is so keen on the 'subject', he wouldn't let the conversation end unanswered even if he is killed as a consequence; "She prefers to live with a human-humans" Sesshomaru was fighting hard to suppress his misery from getting exposed to Jaken. But how would the loyal servant miss it, after centuries of servitude under his Lord?

"Gah!..." Jaken's big eyes bulged out in shock, if that was ever possible and his beak-like mouth opened wide. Even Ah and Un expressed their surprise by growls. "How-Uh-um…Did-Did you ask her then Mi-lord?"

"No"

"Whew! Well that's a relief!" Jaken let out the breathe he was holding, (Ah-Un let out a sigh of relief as well!) and began with a proud face, eyes closed, chest held high, right hand forefinger pointing upwards, left hand holding staff of two heads, "I'm sure Rin would NEVER choose to stay with humans. She has always been attached to US. Even during the last time we visited her she was more than happy to see us. She told us herself that she missed us so much that she couldn't wait to see us. I believe it is only a matter of time before Rin rejoins us. We only need to ask her my lord. The girl has a right to be asked, considering her loyalty and affections". Ah-Un nodded excitedly in agreement.

_FOOL! As if it was this Sesshomaru who chose not to want her! _Sesshomaru cursed Jaken in mind instead of by actions for the first time. On one hand he noticed in pain, the twist of fate, that the girl who was so attached to him has chosen to be more than just attached to another male. On the other hand he was greatly surprised that Jaken was actually praising Rin. He was not even jealous of Rin's importance over himself to Sesshomaru. He guessed that the toad has gotten used to it and also that his cold heart has also been melted by the girl's love over the years; even he has grown fond of her; why else would he risk his life by inquiring his Lord of the most sensitive topic? Why else would he defend Rin so much? Even he wants her back. Even Ah-Un.

"I also recollect what she told me once, Mi-lord, that she'll follow you and be with you forever" Jaken announced confidently, which only made Sesshomaru's worst state of desolation even worse. To him, Rin's stony resolution of years has been powdered to dust by a human prince in just about three months. He just couldn't take it!

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru bellowed.

Jaken was taken aback.

"She's engaged to a human"

Jaken and Ah-Un fell on the ground astonished.

Jaken couldn't possibly understand what was going on; but he knew that he couldn't take the conversation further even if he wanted to, having noted his Lord's bad mood. But his big fat beaky mouth betrayed him, "Will… will she not be back with us Mi-Lord?", Jaken asked weakly close to tears. Dumbest question.

Sesshomaru shot him the deadliest glare the history of glares. "Have I not made myself clear, Jaken?" he spat gritting his teeth.

Jaken was alarmed and cringed behind Ah-Un, mumbling to himself, _"No fair!"_. Ah-Un were whining and crying in agony. After all Rin was his first and best friend.

"SILENCE!" that dictator yelled. The servants' noises lessened, although they didn't stop their mourning. Jaken recalled his sweet moments with Rin, how she used to smile, giggle, sing, pick flowers, hunt for food with him, how he used to yell at her for her childish behavior, how unmindful she was to his harshness, how she used to play, how she used to force him to play with her, how he enjoyed it even though he never admitted it, how she had saved him in the past from dangers, how comforting she was every time he got thrashed by his lord, how worried she was when he was so close to death due to the poison inflicted by Naraku's bees, how happy she was when he survived, how she hugged him full of love, _"Master Jaken! I'm so glad you're well again! I was so worried about you!", "Stop Rin! Get away! Shoo!" "I WON'T!"_ Jaken shed tears at her determined love. _How I miss her! ..… _"sniff…sniff…"_ I should have been nicer to her in the past. Now I'll never get a chance to be nice with her. _The thought made Jaken burst with tears.

Ah and Un who were lost I their own world of past with Rin also followed Jaken in wails. It was obvious, as Rin was the one and only person alive on earth, who loved them so much.

_Great! Even my vassals could not do her away! _Sesshomaru thought bitterly. Their weeping and wailing were indeed adding fuel to the fire of his burning misery. But he was not THAT merciless to _'SILENCE!'_ them again.

It took all his demonic strength to brace himself, _Rin is happy. Nothing else counts._ Sesshomaru steeled his heart and decided to meet Kaede to discuss about the wedding ceremony and gifts for Rin. He chose to avoid meeting Rin face-to-face! He resolved that once she gets married, he'll never visit her anymore! He would only use Jaken to secretly investigate upon her wellness, every now and then. God! How painful it had been for Sesshomaru to make all these bold decisions! He took off to Rin's Village.

* * *

The meadow in Village Edo was enchanted by the sweetest voice of a Maiden in love. The voice sounded melancholy though, lost in the distress of unrequited love,

**SONG BEGINS-**

The very utterance of your name

Sweetens my inner tongue and frame,

My Lord, please don't leave and make me lame

When I follow you, flowers bloom along our pathway

My Lord, would you ever come back today?

My memories of you are not one or two

But are BILLIONS, which eat up my soul! What will I do?

I was knocked down into the Earth shredded

Where have you been? I lay as my life ended

I've forgotten all words; I've turned mute yet again!

Like a child that knowingly touches fire, in vain

I keep thinking about you with pain

I get struck, but with heart of a child, I'm all for more

Is it fate? Is it choice? My Lord, please don't leave

You've caused so much pain. Is it oblivion? Or is it indiscretion?

How will you defend yourself?

Are you a close companion? Or a simple passerby?

How will you define yourself?

What resort do I have for myself?

Oh bright blissful moon!

Why have you made this sun cry?

What would be the impact! Oh my Love!

You've caused a storm in the Cheryl Blossom,

What would be the effect! Oh my Love!

Did you give me life just to take it back?

The very utterance of your name

Sweetens my inner tongue and frame,

My Lord, please don't leave and make me lame

When I follow you, flowers bloom along our pathway

My Lord, would you ever come back today?

**SONG ENDS**

The flustered singer settled down on the ground, lost in her thoughts.

The demon lord who happened to pass by, scented Rin's despair and heard her downhearted singing. His eyes widened, his heart beat fast and he grew anxious as to why she sounded upset. His subconscious mind conveniently FORGOT the conscious decision he had made earlier of avoiding her, and he headed towards her direction. He heard the whole song but the only thing he could make out is that she probably had a fight with the human prince. Sesshomaru thought that she was addressing her prince as 'my lord'. _Perhaps she calls whomsoever she holds dear to her heart, as 'My Lord' _Sesshomaru reasoned, still hating to part with or even share the 'special' place he held in his Rin's heart. He was observing her from distance, trying to decipher the reason for her depression.

*SPARK*

Rin's head shot up at the 'SPARK' from within her and turned to her side instantly. She found the silhouette of the most familiar '_thing' _which was agonizing her, standing majestically at a distance. She just couldn't believe her eyes. Was it one of her hallucinations of him again?

She could only whisper, "Lord….. Sesshomaru….."

The demon knew that he got caught. But he did not want to retreat, after coming this far…. leaving her in such a broken state. He glided towards her.

Rin stood and called "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Rin could have controlled her tears throughout the day, but once he himself had appeared in front of her, she could no longer hold them back. The sparkling brown orbs shed many tiny diamonds which shone in the moon's light. Her shiny reddened eyes, pale face and pouted lips clearly displayed distress.

Being depressed himself, Sesshomaru was even more depressed at the sight of his crying ward. Her body emitted the scent of sadness and it was piercing him. His face was as stoic as ever. But his eyes showed his pain and confusion. Rin could identify it, although she couldn't guess why he is in pain as well.

"Rin…." Sesshomaru's tone was softer than usual.

Rin wiped away her tears and forced out a toothy smile.

Sesshomaru knew too well that it was a fake one, he said "What's wrong?"

"I….." Rin dropped her gaze to the ground. "nothing my lord" she lied in her sad tone. How foolish she was!

"you make a bad liar Rin"

"…" Rin flinched. How could she meet his eyes after getting shamefully caught of lying?

"Did….. did that human prince hurt you?"

Rin's head snapped up and swiftly shook her head.

"Has anyone else caused you pain?"

Rin could not say 'yes'. But she couldn't say 'no' either at the moment. She would get caught of lying again.

"Tell me at once. I'll have his head" Sesshomaru hand automatically sought the hilt of bakusaiga.

Rin wondered in agony, _how will he 'have'_ (i.e. killing)_ his own head? _The pain invoked her sense of humor, _Don't bother Milord. You already 'have'_ (i.e. possess)_ it._

Rin noted the irony of the situation; _What would he do once he knows?_ Pain surged throughout her body as she clasped her face with her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. Her shoulders were shaking violently at her sobbing. Sesshomaru was literally flabbergasted. He was in so much shock and pain, he couldn't even open his mouth.

Suddenly Rin fell on her knees and held out both of her open hands towards him, with pleading eyes.

This time Sesshomaru was more than flabbergasted. His eyes were widened than ever and his mouth fell open. His whole body was shaking almost visibly. There is no word to describe the shock, pain and guilt he had felt at Rin's prostration before him.

"RIN! ….Why!?" Sesshomaru managed to choke out, hurt evident in his tone.

* * *

**Tadaaaa! CLIFFHANGER again**!

**Why is Rin kneeling before Sesshomaru with such desperation? What was she thinking? What will Sesshomaru do?**

**Stay tuned until next chapter ;-**

**I hope I kept my promises. Plzzzzz review….. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I'm back! Dear readers, I know many of you might be feeling that, having known Sesshomaru's pride and personality (p&p), he may never let his emotions to take him over and that he wouldn't even assess his own emotions and feelings (e&f) for Rin. Then how come he has been assessing them in the previous chapters? The justification is, be it a human or a demon, if you are on the verge of losing something that is dearest to you, to someone else, then your emotions will automatically overpower your pride and you'll begin to judge e&f for that special someone. **

**Likewise, Sesshomaru had platonic love for Rin from the beginning. Never had he thought or imagined beyond that at any point of time. But gradually his love DID undergo transition. But he was not able to identify it sooner cuz such things are beyond his world and his p&p never let him explore his own e&f. He HAS fallen in love with Rin. But since when? Only God knows… But he found about it only when he explored his e&f with external aid from Inu Yasha, as Rin was to become someone else's and not his.**

**This is probably the most important chapter of the story… plzzzz enjoy reading and reviewing….**

**Hope you like it….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha**

* * *

"Oi KAGOME! I've got some news for ya! You may never believe me, you'll probably flip!" Inu Yasha who just returned from his quest was calling out his mate to share his oddest encounter. At the yell of the sire, the infant awoke from his slumber and started crying. "THAT INU YASHA!" said an annoyed Kagome not having the least anticipation of the truth she was about to behold.

* * *

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! I beg of you…. (sniff….) Please accept my request" a sobbing Rin pleaded.

Sesshomaru somehow managed to compose himself and said in his deep soft tone, "Rin. Get up... I won't have you like this". He had enjoyed the prostrations of thousands before him. Not once did he feel guilt or pain till now.

Rin stared at her lord for a moment and his expression told her that she had to comply with her lord's orders before he forces her to do so. So she got up and was on her feet.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, not having the least bit idea of what her request may be; he had never seen his ward in such a tormented state. He felt such anguish that even though the pain was HERS, the grief of that pain was HIS.

"I…. I-I can't take this anymore….. please… (sob…sob….)"

"Rin. Please stop crying….." _It pains me. _Sesshomaru's stomach squeezed at her distress. So his mouth betrayed him of the word _"please"._

"Please take me back with you…." Rin entreated.

"…." Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. Then he quickly composed himself and said, "why?"

"I don't want to stay in the Village anymore. I – I just don't belong here. I belong with YOU my lord! I do not seek a normal human life; to me… to me a normal life is a life with YOU!"

Sesshomaru felt choked as he was trying to decipher what she was saying. His inner being leapt with joy at her EVERLASTING LOYALTY!

"When you left me at the Village, you promised me the choice of returning to be with you, once I'm old enough. Now that I'm seventeen, I should be old enough to make this choice!" Rin reasoned trying to defend her decision.

_Yes, Rin. You are 'seventeen', but you have not changed one bit! _Sesshomaru was immensely proud of his ward and of himself. He also noted that she has purposely phrased the words _'you promised'_, because being a Lord that he is, he has to keep his promises without dispute, in all circumstances. _Clever Rin._

Discouraged by his silence Rin began, "Lord Sesshomaru! Please let me travel with you as before. I'm sure I will not be a burden. A-As you know, in the recent past Kagome discovered that I possess the powers of a priestess when I unintentionally purified a demon by shooting an arrow at it, in an attempt to save little Janaa. So I have been learning Archery. I will gain control soon enough, although I have not till now. Then even I can slay demons by purifying them. So I can take care of myself. Besides, I can be of SOME value addition to your troop, although I may not be the best"

Sesshomaru was calmly listening and inwardly enjoying at how his little ward was trying to defend her resolution. _She knows what justification I may present to deny her, if at all I do. So she's trying to corner me from all sides…. _He inwardly smirked at it. Rin's big brown eyes expressed rocky resolution and such aggression that she'll do anything and everything to get what she wants. _Too obvious…. She's MY ward…_..

"And-and…" Rin was not one to give up that easy on the only thing she held dearest to her heart; she was raking her brain to identify every possible reason he may pose to refuse her and to find some remedy to the same, so that she may give assurance to her Lord. She took a painful breathe and went on, "if your mate dislikes my presence then….. then I shall return to the Village. I will not let a speck of filth taint your marital relationship, at ANY cause. I ASSURE you that…." Rin heard a breaking noise from within her chest. Her heart was in bit and pieces, ready for trash. Rin steeled her whole being to make sure she does not break down, "please Milord…. You must TRUST me!" Rin pleaded Sesshomaru with all her might.

Again the demon lord's stoic mask slipped. His widened eyes and slightly opened mouth revealed his surprise. _Her resolution is outstanding! _Sesshomaru hastened to put back the mask that just slipped. _Brilliant Girl! She has deliberately cornered me. She has also stressed 'TRUST'. Now I cannot refuse her, without being offensive; or use of force._

Sesshomaru's flow of proud thoughts was cut off when his blissful mind recollected something bitter; He tore off his gaze from her and was looking straight at vacuum as he always does while beginning a conversation with Rin of some topic he's not particularly comfortable with, "what about your engagement with that human?"

"What?!... Engagement?" Rin wore a puzzled look at the question. It took her a moment to understand what he meant, "We were never engaged Lord Sesshomaru. When he made his proposal, I only requested for some time…. Supposedly a week before giving an answer"

Sesshomaru recollected that he had left right after Seiko's proposal and Rin's smile in return. He was not there when Rin gave him any answer. He had no idea how relieved he felt. Most importantly, her statement confirms that they NEVER MADE LOVE! _She… is not his…._ The pang in the chest which was there ever since he witnessed Seiko's proposal, finally dissipated.

"why?" Sesshomaru couldn't help his curiosity.

"I was never in love with _him. _He's just my friend" Rin's reply was prompt.

Rin's stress of _'him' _told Sesshomaru that she was in love with someone else. But curiosity got the better of him, "choosing to be with me would mean rejecting his proposal Rin"

It was Sesshomaru's was of asking: _Are you going to decline the proposal just to be with me again?_

"I know" prompt!

"Do you not wish for the life of a queen?"

Interpretation: Are y_ou rejecting a life of Nobility just for me?_

"No Mi-lord! I never desired luxury and such extravagances" prompt!

Sesshomaru's heart swelled with pride at his girl's simplicity. "...…. Do you not wish for a husband, children and a family to love and be loved"

This time Rin couldn't be so 'prompt'. Rin lowered her gaze to the ground and began "...… yes I do". She had to tell the truth given that she's not a good liar and her lord can discover it at ease.

Then she met his eyes with confidence and quickly added, "But my wish to be with you is much bigger than my wish to have a family"

Sesshomaru was indeed taken aback at her affirmation.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru! I can survive without a family but I can never survive without YOU! YOU'RE MY FAMILY!" Rin blurted out.

Sesshomaru's mind, body and soul were filled with happiness, an emotion which he cannot describe by words of mouth. After all, words like "happiness", "love", "excitement" were never part of his vocabulary till recently.

Then it struck him. His eyes widened at the realizations. Firstly, _Was that downhearted song, she was singing, about… ME….. all along?._ Secondly, while she was ready to reject a perfect suitor; to throw away a queen's life just to be with him, she has actually buried her wishes to have her own family. Not only that, she presumed that even being with him may not be permanent for her, as chances were high that his future mate may dislike her and do her away, being his pet and companion that she is, not to mention her humanity; still she boldly made the choice to be with HIM. Surely Sesshomaru would never mate a demoness who would either dislike or dismiss Rin. But who knows what and how demonesses think and do? _Such…. Such sacrifice! Such hopeless choice!_ _Has she lost all her senses?! _ Sesshomaru was indeed dumbfounded.

Rin went on with a melancholic voice, sadness causing tears to pour, "…..besides… I'm a human…. and my life is very short…. Just as Master Jaken had said, by the time you set up your Empire I'll probably be '_LOOONG GONE!' _"

_Jaken! That worthless little imp! He'll pay-_

I….. (Rin gulping the lump in her throat) I've very little time Mi-lord, I just don't wish to waste it by living away from you. It's not WORTH it! I wish to spend the little time left, with YOU!"

The last bit of ice barrier that surrounded his imprisoned heart has melted completely by the warmth of his ward's love.

He was experiencing contrasting emotions simultaneously. Extreme elation at Rin's love and total wreck at the mention of her short life. But looking only at the bright side, the one and only love of his hopeless demon life has chosen to be with him FOREVER! What more can he ask for?

Sesshomaru consciously removed his hard armour and tossed it aside. He chose to express himself in the manner in which HE is good at. He held out his right hand to Rin. The girl didn't understand initially, but when she read his calm face and eyes which sparkles only when he's delighted, finally took his cue and his hand. Before Rin could think he gently pulled her into his arms. Rin stiffened and of course, blushed at the intimate contact while he placed his chin above her head. After few moments Rin relaxed in his embrace. It was all what she dreamt of. _Oh God! Let this not be just a dream! _Rin began her prayers. It…. Felt so good to be like that with him. Her mouth opened automatically and said, "I love you, Lord Sesshomaru"

SESSHOMARU SMILED! It was a small one though.

"Not as a ward or a companion….. But as how a woman loves her husband" Rin blurted out without thinking. She immediately regretted it. She wanted to kick herself. Just a moment ago her lord took her back and now she has said something so offensive that would banish her from him forever! Her whole body was shaking at the fear of her lord's reaction. Before she opened her mouth to apologize his embrace only tightened! He was holding her so tightly, it meant that _she's mine! I'll never let go of her again! NONE can claim her! SHE'S ALL MINE!_

Rin could understand that his gesture conveyed a "yes" but she couldn't understand why. She was so surprised at his reaction that she even forgot to be happy about it. Sesshomaru's pride began to get damaged from the moment he encountered Seiko. Now it is damaged enough to let true emotions of Sesshomaru take over and finally let him to speak his mind, for once. He told himself, _After all, Rin's worth it, if not anyone or anything else._

"Rin... Will you take this Sesshomaru as your mate and be the Lady of the West?" Sesshomaru was fighting hard not to blush although his cheeks were faintly tinted pink!

"...…" Rin froze dead as a corpse. She just couldn't believe her ears. She knew this cannot be reality, for Lord Sesshomaru would never want to mate with her! She chose to calm down till she awakes from her dream.

Sesshomaru held Rin's chin with his forefinger and lifted her face to his gaze.

Rin wore a blank expression which both amused and confused the demon lord.

"Rin." Which meant _Why are you still? Why don't you answer this Sesshomaru?_

_This must be a dream. Or some sort of hallucination._ Rin mused.

"Rin." This time the tone was firm and demanding; _Why don't you say anything? Why don't you even smile or blush the way you did when that human proposed?_ Sesshomaru was seething in jealousy. _Don't you want me for a mate?... but you say that you're in love with me!_ An impatient, jealous Sesshomaru lightly shook her.

Rin snapped out of her trance and blurted out, "but-but lord Sesshomaru! I'm a human!"

"So?"

"You hate humans….." Rin said and then added to herself _although I'm an exception_.

"Not as much as before"

"Really?" Rin just couldn't believe her ears again.

"Humans have proved their worth by taking care of you in the Village"

Rin was really touched at this, but she lowered her head and added with tears in her eyes, "But…. but I can give you only half-breeds as pups! You despise them more than anything! Besides, not only I, but they will be a disgrace to your clan as well."

Sesshomaru was actually hurt at the remark she made about herself and of his future pups, "Don't say such foolish things! You are Rin. Any pup Rin endows with this Sesshomaru, shall be priced possession. A blessing. The HEIR of the WEST." Rin just couldn't believe his announcement. Her eyes widened so much, they looked like a pair of eggs. She was gaping so much that her lower jaw might get dismantled and fall. Sesshomaru felt like a fool.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" a blushing Rin pronounced and hugged him tightly. Sesshomaru was more than pleased at her acceptance and he hugged her back.

"Please! Please, Lord Sesshomaru! Tell I'm not dreaming! Please!" Rin pleaded in a muffled tone, as her face was buried against his chest.

How could Sesshomaru suppress the slightest chuckle the emanated from his body? "Dream? Hmmph!" he scoffed. But he tightened his embrace furthermore. Which of course means, _No, Rin. It is not a dream._ Thank Goodness Rin did not get squashed in his embrace!

That was enough reassurance for Rin. She smiled widely.

Before Sesshomaru could enjoy the elation of the moment, he felt something nagging at the back of his head. Involuntarily he envisioned the figures of two the most powerful males of his family standing in front of him, with a look of accusation on their face.

One was well-built, clad in clothes of a noble demon warrior; golden eyes; white hair held high in a pony tail; both hands on his hip.

The other one was younger vaguely resembling the former; clad in Red Haori and Hakama; same golden eyes and white hair; puppy dog ears; hands crossed.

"You disregarded me for falling in love with a human. You indicted that I was weak. You accused me for sacrificing my life for one" charged the first one.

"Keh! And you hated half-breeds! You treated me like trash!" blamed the other.

"and LOOK AT YOU!" both men charged simultaneously.

Sesshomaru gulped at the irony of the situation. What he disregarded and accused his father for, was what he has done eventually himself! He had vowed never to take after his father, but he actually has all along! NOW he could understand his father – how alluring he must have found Inu yasha's mother; how his demon heart must have melted in her love; how weak he must have felt in her very presence.

_"All this fuss over one human girl? …He has taken after his father in the strangest ways" _His mother's remark ringed in his ears. She had already seen it coming in him, no matter how hard he had fought not to show it so apparently. On the contrary, he had not even disputed when she had made that remark! not even a scoff! nor a scowl! His silence and calm demeanor was conformity to her statement. He has been in this state, from almost nine years ago. _"strangest ways"_ his mother had felt it strange because, in his case the human was a ward, too young, while in his father's case the human was a mate; Now Rin HAS turned out to become his mate, the successor of the title held by Sesshomaru's mother.

While he had held half-breeds as weak and as a symbol of disgrace to the demon race, he is ultimately in a situation to sire them himself! He used to think humans as weak, pathetic, worthless, selfish, what not? He used to treat humans like INSECTS. He recalled the scoff and contemptuous words he shot at Inu Yasha years ago when the latter was risking his life in saving Kagome, "Humans. Hmph! Why protect them? Why miss them? Why love them?" NOW! The condition has turned UPSIDE DOWN. He has been PROTECTING, MISSING and LOVING a human girl all along!

Sesshomaru understood that this was nothing but the cruel twist of fate which wanted to shatter his pride; punish him for his misdeeds towards humans and half-breeds; make him eat back his own words; place him at the exact position as his father and half-brother whom he had treated with disdain. The fate has achieved them all tactfully. Sesshomaru slightly nodded his FAILURE and whispered, "I'm sorry" to those accusing men in front of him.

Rin looked up at her Lord confused. She had never heard her lord utter any sort of apology to anyone. "L-Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru quickly recovered from his trance and said, "It…..was nothing. Ignore". At that moment he was just happy that life was not so 'unfair' after all. He only thanked the fate for making him fall in love with Rin. He was content that she is human. If she is a demoness then she would never have been what she was and what she is. And Sesshomaru would never have fallen for her in the first place. He has no regrets about his destiny for he only got what he deserved from fate's cruelty. So what? If fate wants him to be madly in love with his human ward, then so be it! Is this not a blessing in disguise? Not having Rin for a mate would have made his life miserable. Having her married off to another would have been even worse. Fate has taught him VALUABLE LESSONS and has also GIFTED him with Rin. He was just glad things ultimately turned out well.

Rin held him tighter to herself, as if he'll fly off again, if she hadn't. The odd couple was the happiest one on Earth! To the demon and the human, time was frozen and what mattered to them was their love and a promising future…..

At this defining moment, a sudden curiosity made him ask her, "Rin. Why me?"

* * *

**Justification as to how Rin possesses priestess powers (subtleties that require your attention):-**

**1. In the manga/ anime/ movies Rin is purposely compared to Kagome from looks to virtues. So, Rin having special powers like Kagome is an anticipated eventuality. Like how Kagome identified her powers when she turned 15, Rin identified it when she turned 17.**

**2. Wikipedia says that in the 3****rd**** movie: swords of an honourable ruler, she used Sesshomaru's sword as a protective a barrier. (dunno when and how. sorry ^.^)**

**3. Also I noticed in the 3****rd**** movie, that Rin yelled, "you let Kagome GO!" and threw the beads of the Rosary that Inu Yasha wore, at a demon zombie that was about to attack Kagome. The demon's head got hit by the beads and puffed up in smoke. When kagome herself threw a bead at it, nothing happened. Plzzz closely watch that scene. The sheath of Sounga (that little ghostly old man) who sealed the sword for 700 years, said to Kagome, "you missed it". But he didn't even watch kagome throw the bead the first time, cuz he was hiding behind her back at that moment. Now, closely watch, the bead Kagome threw for the first time had HIT the demon and bounced upwards. It was NOT missed. She threw the bead again, but the second time she really missed it. So Kagome was not able to do what Rin did.**

**Based on the above points, most particularly on the 3****rd**** point, I have assumed that even Rin has some unique powers akin to priestess.**

**YAY! Our most favourite couple has finally reunited after years of separation. LETS CELEBRATE! Now, what has made our Sesshomaru curious and ask that question? What will be Rin's answer?**

**Stay tuned until next chapter ;-)**

**Since I have not covered too many sessXrin moments in the story, I would add next few chapters for that… **

**From now on, it's gonna be fun with FLUFFY moments and few more thought-provoking contents. it will really be interesting! ;- (giggles!)**

**Plzzz review ;-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is for SessXrin fluffy moments and few thought-provoking facts to convey…. To make you smile, laugh, blush and ponder…. So enjoy reading! Plzzzz don't forget to review…. **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Inu Yasha**

* * *

Rin completely understood his question which meant, _"You have chosen me over the human prince, because you are in love with me. But why are you in love with ME and not HIM or any OTHER human?"_

Rin couldn't help her ringles. She said confidently, "Because it was always YOU!" _Silly! _Sesshomaru felt thatthe emphasis on the word 'you' only added the unspoken word 'silly' behind. But he was heedless to that. He chose to enjoy her confidence. But that was not enough for him. He…. wanted more of her words to caress him.

No wonder opposites attract! He is such a miser while spending his own words; but he expects his mate to be a spendthrift with her words!

Rin got him as always; but this time she gently broke away from his embrace to express herself in the best ways she is capable of. Singing and dancing. She began-

**SONG BEGINS**

(Rin was dancing in joy while singing)

The one who is born into this world

Only to bounce me about like a ball hurled

The one who has severed my heart in two, ruthlessly!

(Sesshomaru inwardly flinched at the adverb 'ruthlessly')

The one who has entered me, soundlessly

The one who has churned my soul with amber eyes, icily

You are the one Mi-Lord, you are the only.

(While enjoying the deep meaning of the song, Sesshomaru was gracefully following Rin, in his majestic stride, when she was dancing across the fields; his ears were committed to her voice and his eyes to her dancing form)

Only after beholding you I began to love this world

(Rin recalled how the mute girl, that she was, had transformed into a talkative girl during her initial days with her lord; how she had grown to love her lord and her world)

Let us embrace our Love for ETERNITY, shall we?

(Rin ringled at this sentence; Sesshomaru was more than pleased; but he didn't want her to stop; so she went on)

Oh Milord! Will you not lie, at least, that

I'm your beloved; with that one word I shall survive

Such clamor in flowers; such wars due to silence;

All because of you! Will my frail heart ever bear such penance?

(Sesshomaru wondered as how he had caused wars and turmoil among demons and how he has done the same with the fragile young maiden before him)

Oh majestic phoenix! Oh magnificent moonlight!

The one who knew too well of himself and of his world

The one who is exceedingly handsome; excessively brilliant

That the God Himself has defined you as His MAGNUM OPUS! the peak of all beauties!

Just to procreate you, how God must have exhausted all his powers and artistries!

Oh majestic phoenix! Oh magnificent moonlight!

I beg of you, let me live with you, day and night.

(Sesshomaru was immensely thrilled at her praises; _Does… Rin has so much regard for me? No… 'regard' does not suit the intensity; 'LOVE'. _My my! You should have seen Sesshomaru's being inflated by pride, joy, ecstasy, what not?)

Did He (i.e. God) gather nectar from flower and spice

Just to make your deep, sweet voice?

Did He gather light from the moon to make your eyes?

Did he gather gold from Heaven to make your irises?

Did he gather silver from Himself to make your long silky locks?

Did He gather the stars to make your claws?

Did He gather lightning to make lines on palms?

Did He have powdered pearl blended with cool breeze

Just to make your icy pale skin?

Did He gather His own essence to make your form?

(Sesshomaru was mentally floating in bliss with all these praises; he went and stood blocking her, not letting her to proceed her dancing. Rin blushed at this.)

But why is that He gathered stones to make your heart?

(_Huh?! _Sesshomaru's eyes widened at that remark. Surely Rin was teasing him. He was partly angry, mostly amused. She ringled and lightly patted his right chest. Before he could catch her hand, she proceeded in the other direction to dance)

Oh sweet one! Oh my beloved!

If I mull over your departure, my mind goes mad, I weep

And my teeth bites my pillow for lack of sleep-

Even on the softest bed,

Oh sweet one! Oh my beloved!

My heart throbs to touch you

My heart rips at the distance from you- GASP! (at the very moment Sesshomaru took Rin in his arms; his face so close to hers; his eyes piercing hers; Rin ringled her blush away and coined a befitting line to close her song)

Come! Lay your nose on mine; Hit my forehead with yours, will you….?

(and he did! Their eyes were fast shut in that position)

**SONG ENDS-**

They stood in that position for few blissful moments; both were feeling each other's breathe against their face.

"Are you satisfied my Lord?" Rin asked softly.

"Much more than that" said Sesshomaru in his deep tone.

Both had their eyes closed which somehow gave Rin some courage. Rin's hands sought his cheeks. He didn't back off. In fact, he seemed eager to her next move. Rin smiled as he was yielding to her. Her heart raced as she slightly tilted her head and was leaning closer…

"KEH! I'd never thought this day would come!" The bigmouth half-brother began his ranting. He wore a proud, satisfied look on his face.

"Inu Yasha! Sit boy!" came Kagome for rescuing her mate before Sesshomaru had him killed.

*THUD!*

Inu yasha crashed to the ground. "T-t-traitor!" Inu yasha accused, unable to get up. "Humph! Serves you right for barging into them!" Kagome retorted smugly.

"FOOLISH HALF-BREED!" Sesshomaru cursed, trying hard from blushing but in vain. He was so engrossed at the moment, he failed to scent intruders. Boy! Was he furious for spoiling his first special moment with Rin! Rin ringled at the funny brothers. She was blushing red though. She pressed her hands on his chest in her attempt to pacify him. It worked.

"Don't be so snobby, Sesshomaru! Have you forgotten your pups will be half-breeds like ME?" Inu yasha raged.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled.

"This Sesshomaru will NEVER have his pups _'like'_ YOU. They will be much stronger, smarter, more civil and well-behaved. You cannot compete with them in the least." Sesshomaru proudly announced.

"Grrrr…." Inu yasha seethed and began "OH YEAH!? What happened to your 'I hate humans' attitude? And 'I vow never to take after my father' stance? You always say something and do something else, you proud, conceited-"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

*THUD! CRASH! THUD! THUD!*

Despite his immediate yearning to exterminate Inu yasha, Sesshomaru was amused at how his half-brother was bullied by his mate. _My mate will never act like yours; nor will I act like you. Hmph! She can't be blamed. She has to be unkind to an aggressive mutt like you. _When it comes to dominating one's mate, Sesshomaru has indeed bettered Inu yasha and the former was pleased at his triumph.

Having noted that Inu yasha has received the retribution he deserved for his insolence and that even he (i.e Sesshomaru) would not have been able to cause so much physical damage to him as his mate did, in a matter of few seconds, Sesshomaru chose not to fight.

"If you could excuse us" said Sesshomaru and began floating upwards lifting Rin in bridal style. Before he took off in a ball of light, he warned, "and don't come after us again, _half-breed_"

Inu yasha only 'Grrrr…'ed at that remark. What can he say or do having his vicious mate beside?

"Where's he taking her at THIS time of the night?" Iny yasha fumed.

Kagome was in her dream world again… Inu yasha could even see stars in her eyes… "Oh, Inu yasha! You're already a father for two, and you still don't get it!" Kagome chided him bashfully.

"Huh?!" Inu Yasha indeed looked like an idiot, "Don't tell me he's gonna…."

Kagome was all red and was in a fit of giggles, "Way to go Rin! Go get him Girl!" she yelled, waving in the direction in which the new couple had departed.

* * *

Rin was on seventh heaven. She was actually in his arms! How happy and content she felt being by his side again. Sesshomaru was at the peak of satisfaction, a feeling he had never felt in his life. Rin didn't ask him where they're heading. She didn't care as long as she's with him. Sesshomaru landed on their destination and let Rin on the ground gently.

"Lord Sesshomaru! RIN!" Jaken shrieked excitedly. Ah-Un jumped to the heavens if at all that was possible.

(ahem…. Kagome has gotten a lotta imaginations… but you know our demon lord…. ^.^ sigh….)

"Master Jaken! Ah-Un! I missed you!"

"Rin! You're back!" Jaken didn't try to hide his joy in seeing her. It was his way of saying, _what took you so long? I missed you!_

"Yes, Master Jaken. I'm back for GOOD!" she didn't waste a moment to take him in her usual tight hug. This time he didn't protest. He hugged her back! She let him go and went to hug Ah-Un. She kissed both the heads on their cheek. The two were blushing red. The two-headed dragon went hysterical with joy. It was galloping around Rin in circles as if she was some sort of Goddess! Rin was constantly _ringling_ (i.e. Rin + giggling) at this gesture.

"Stop it Ah-Un! You could hurt her!" yelled Jaken who envied that he didn't get the same kiss.

Ah-Un finally stopped, but was still in its hysterical mood.

"By the way Rin, how come you're back with us for good, when you're engaged?" Jaken finally stirred some sense out of his brain.

"I was never engaged, Master Jaken. It was a misconception"

Jaken's eyes began to pour tears like waterfall. He bent his right hand, rested his face on it and began weeping "Oh Rin! I thought I had lost you to those filthy humans forever!"

_Foolish little imp! _Sesshomaru cursed him inwardly, that Jaken overlooked the fact of Rin's humanity.

Rin brushed aside the _'filthy humans' _remark knowing that it was unintentional. "Awww! Master Jaken, you know I'd never leave you behind like that." She took him in her arms again. She was undoubtedly happy that it was the first time Jaken had expressed his love to her in words. She gave him a kiss on the cheek which satisfied the toad.

Sesshomaru_ "hmph!"_ed to himself.

"we'll never be apart" Rin said softly.

"Really!? You won't leave?" Jaken asked disbelievingly.

Rin remembered what she vowed to herself when she was eight, on the night she confronted Master Ungai. "Stupid Master Jaken! I'll always be with Lord Sesshomaru! FOREVER and EVER!" Rin affirmed out load. Sesshomaru visibly gasped but quickly composed himself. Sesshomaru's soul felt both joy and pain, pain overwhelming the joy.

Sesshomaru knew what Jaken was thinking, so he told before being asked, "Rin is to become the Lady of the West", which implies that _'Rin is to become my mate'_ to be prefixed. Rin blushed.

"GAWK…." The beak of the toad was wide open and was about to break. Voice got caught in throat. Even Ah-Un was shocked. But the dragon was quick to recover. It only meant that they'll all be together. It was again jumping from Earth to Heaven!

_Is this some kind of Legacy left by the Inu father to his sons? First Lord Inu No Taisho; then Inu Yasha; Now Lord Sesshomaru; taking human for a mate…. I guess it is there in the family. Like father; like sons._ Jaken mulled over the irony.

Jaken recalled the conversation Rin had with him years ago.

_"Master Jaken… This empire of Lord Sesshomaru… What position do you think I might have in it?"_

Never in the million years did he expect her to turn out to be "The Lady of the West!". But Jaken could understand. He knew how much Rin meant to his lord. His lord would have her in no other way.

"P-p-please For-forgive me, Mi-Lady!" Jaken gave a stuttered apology for hugging her and broke himself from her.

"_ 'Mi-Lady'_? What has gotten into you, Master Jaken?" Rin was confused.

Instead of answering, the loyal demon servant bowed to her, said, "At your Service, Lady Rin". He had to, else Sesshomaru will have his head.

Rin picked the toad up and shook him violently, "Stop it, Master Jaken! Just call me 'Rin' as you always do! Please!" Jaken felt his bones crumbling, so he had to agree before getting killed. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT, RIN! Just put me down!". Rin did and Jaken 'whew'ed.

Jaken did not appreciate the fact that his lord has taken a human for a mate. _He has taken after his father after all. _Nevertheless, he was happy it was Rin. He couldn't imagine his condition, if his lord took a ruthless powerful demoness for a mate. He can't manage TWO cold, heartless demon masters. Even Tenseiga cannot save him, in case he gets killed by the Lady demoness. On the other hand Rin is very sweet and kind. She actually loves Jaken as a friend. Jaken could only count his blessings and thank God for his fortune.

He felt elated that the future Lady of the West is only his loving companion and that she does not expect honorifics and such formalities of him. (he was partly amused that his Lady is EXACTLY OPPOSITE to his Lord in strength, power and personality) Jaken's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He uttered softly, "That's…. great…"; then he quickly screeched in excitement, "We're all together again, Mi-Lord! Isn't it Wonderful?"

Sesshomaru sighed and blinked his agreement, which was enough for the toad to understand. The demon lord felt that the reunion session went well. "Rin. You must get back to the village-"

"Wha-?" Rin gasped.

"Let me finish. You must return for now. We shall…. 'get married' as how you call in human terms. Then we shall mate."

A reddened Rin clapped once in excitement and nodded her agreement, "Yes, Mi-lord!"

"Jaken. You and Ah-Un stay put. I will be back"

"Yes Milord!"

The couple took off.

Jaken began to appreciate the pairing. He knew too well only Rin understood and appreciated his lord's cold, rude, stoic demeanor and she was well-tuned and accustomed to it even from her childhood; so she'll be the most compatible woman for him. Lord Sesshomaru had always been hard-headed; once he sets his mind, he wouldn't change for the world. Years ago, after getting defeated by Inu Yasha again he threw Tenseiga away. While even Jaken didn't bother, she took Tenseiga with her; in a very short time she had managed to console him and even convince him into taking the sword back! Jaken was well aware that not even God could have accomplished the impossible task, which the young lady had.

Jaken's subconscious mind dug up certain shameless truths: that, no matter how handsome, strong and powerful Lord Sesshomaru is, any other female, even a demoness for that matter would rather _die _than having a cold, unfeeling, obstinate demon like him for a mate; that his Lord has changed so much, he would be nothing without Rin.

_Gasp! How can I have such horrible thoughts about my Lord? _Deep down, Jaken knew they were true…. He recalled…. That day when Rin was revived the second time… How his lord was broken at her death and how happy he was with her revival. How Sesshomaru was holding Rin when she was revived, just like her very first revival…. At that moment, Rin was wearing the moonstone 'meido seiki'….. _Gasp! _Jaken was perspiring. She was wearing the magic necklace…. supposedly the PROPERTY of Lady of the West. On that day…Was fate…. Was destiny indicating that Rin is to become _Lady of the West _in FUTURE? 

* * *

**Will Rin and Sesshomaru get married? What will happen to Prince Seiko?**

** How'd ya like it? Huh? Sorry if I have disappointed you with this chapter. I shall make the next one more interesting and funny.**

** There will be one sessXrin fluffly moment; thought-provoking and funny friendship moments to enjoy in next chapter ;- stay tuned….**

**The story will be over in a couple of chapters…. So plzzz review, including those who have only been reading… pretty plzz ^.^ - your reviews keep reminding me as to how important it is to write an interesting and qualitative story, as many people care to read this…**

**Also your reviews help me carve out the next chapter and make modifications and finishing. so Plzzzz review so that I may be able to update sooner with better quality without testing your patience. ;-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello dear readers! **

**I know some of you might feel Rin is literally showering praises on her lord, like 'magnum opus' and so on in the previous chapter, although none of you complained about it to me. It might seem too much for us; but for Rin, Sesshomaru is everything; is God. And of course, for any girl in love, her beloved would seem to be the most beautiful thing in the world. Hence, such praising song sequence…. **

** Enjoy reading the cute fluffy sessXrin moments ;-) Not only that, this chapter has humor content and also a SUSPENSE! **

**I thought of closing the story early but owing to the eager readers I have included SUSPENSE part as well…**

**For those who might have forgotten, Rin+giggles= ringles; Rin + giggling= ringling**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Inu Yasha**

* * *

Sesshomaru was carrying Rin back to the village. Suddenly a memory flashed in her mind. It was years ago, when she visited Jinenji's hut to get Sinenso (plzz forgive spelling errors) berries to cure the poisoned Jaken.

**-FLASHBACK STARTS-**

"Do you mean you are smitten with this demon?" Jinenji's mother inquired.

" 'smitten'? What does that mean?" little Rin asked innocently.

"Never mind, dear. You are so young, you couldn't possibly know about it" said the blushing old woman.

Rin still didn't get it and she was even more confused to witness an odd scene; an old woman blushing and daydreaming….

"I was once like you…. Young and innocent-" the old woman was in her own dream-world, till Rin cut her off from her trance.

**-FLASHBACK ENDS-**

Rin completely understood what the old woman had meant NOW! She turned red and ringled. Sesshomaru's gaze dropped to her face. He was puzzled at her sudden blushing and ringling. He couldn't help his curiosity.

"Rin"

Rin jolted back to reality and found herself blushing from head to toe when she saw her Lord's puzzled look. "Um… well… uh-" *RINGLES* she only burst into fits ringles….

Sesshomaru was more than puzzled now; impatient too; "Rin" FIRM!

"well, it was nothing Lord Sesshomaru….. it's just that…." Her head was about to burst with the love and adoration she has for her Lord that she wrapped her arms around his neck and proudly announced, "I'm 'smitten' with this demon!".

_'Smitten'? With this Sesshomaru? Who taught- Huh?! _Sesshomaru's thoughts got cut and his eyes widened when Rin lovingly pressed her cheek against his. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She was smiling ear-to-ear with her eyes closed.

Sesshomaru couldn't possibly help the faintest pink that was spreading across his cheeks. His stoic mask vanished! His heart was beating faster than lightning. He suddenly felt his body weakening. He couldn't focus his way ahead, and his vision blurred with the feeling of her soft cheeks against his. He wanted to land immediately and gather the energy he was beginning to lose. _God! How does she make me feel so…. so weak!_

Rin got that something's with her Lord; she moved her head away and loosened her hold around his neck. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked confused.

Sesshomaru's mind finally recovered its senses after a struggle; he hurriedly put on the stoic mask that just reappeared; he opened his mouth to talk….. but no voice came out. His voice! his VOICE! where did it go? He shook his head and struggled to recover his lost voice. "(Ahem)…. We're almost there" Whew! A tiny gesture of love from Rin had his head spinning! _What else does this mate-to-be has in store for this Sesshomaru?_. He was both nervous and thrilled. He was inwardly resenting her withdrawal, though.

Now it was Rin's turn to get puzzled. But she knew better than asking him anything. She ignored. They finally reached the village.

The couple was standing behind a tree near Rin's hut. There was a feet of distance between the two.

"You may go now" Sesshomaru said softly, his eyes fixed on hers. Rin nodded still lost in his gaze. Her face was burning and he enjoyed the sight. How can she go, now that he is staring at her with so much love? The emotions which he masked with his stoic face were clear in his golden orbs. And only Rin could interpret them reasonably. Instead of backing away, both were only closing the distance between them. They swiftly held each other in a tight embrace. Neither of them wished to part with each other even for a night. _Oh, it's just so hard!_ Both felt.

The pair knew not for how long they were lost in their embrace. But when they felt it was much longer than it should be, they reluctantly released each other. Their eyes were like opposite poles of magnet; strongly attracted to each other; too rigid to break away. Rin sighed, laid her right hand on his left cheek. Sesshomaru instantly leaned forward. Her soft lips gently touched his right cheek. That must be the first kiss Sesshomaru would ever have received in his mundane demon warrior life. He felt…. thrilled. His face slightly heated up.

Rin couldn't possibly withdraw. She had so much of love in store for him that she just needed to let it out before she explodes with it. She began trailing soft kisses along his crescent mark on forehead, eyes, nose, his left cheek, jaw line, chin… Rin didn't dare to go below; nor did she dare to meet his lips….. at least, not that soon…. Sesshomaru was eagerly receiving her love, although he had no idea how to return it…. at least, not that soon… Sesshomaru's head started spinning again. He struggled to suppress the noises that threatened to exit his mouth. His arms and legs began weakening, he wanted to sit. His heart was thumping hard. He felt himself choking at the new sensations. But he didn't want her to stop at all.

Sesshomaru said, his voice having turned hoarse at the new sensations he was experiencing, "go" but God knows why he was still holding her tightly! Rin managed to say a "Hmm" while her lips were on his right cheek again….. neither of them withdrew…. What's going on?

Sesshomaru felt electrified when her fingers started exploring his scalp. This time Sesshomaru was truthful, "Don't go". He himself was amazed at the huskiness of his voice.

"Hmm" again. Rin NEVER disobeys him. (*AUTHOR'S WINK* ;- )

Rin felt her nerves calming gradually as she was expressing her love her Lord. Sesshomaru's face was practically wet with kisses. He didn't mind, though. It took few moments for Rin to realize that she was comfortably seated on his lap and her lips were firmly pressed against his left cheek. Her eyes widened like eggs again. She blushed so much that her whole being looked like a tomato. She backed off immediately. Sesshomaru inwardly groaned at this. _Why shouldn't this moment last a bit longer?_

She gently broke away and stood before she loses her control again. She turned to leave and whispered "I Love you, Mi-Lord". Sesshomaru only said, "hn" which meant _"I love you too". _It took several moments for Sesshomaru to recover all his senses. He immediately regretted having told her to return till they 'marry' in human terms. _Why can't I just mate her and take her with me? Why the delay? _He began reconsidering his own decision, which he normally never does. Sesshomaru shook his head. _She's driving me insane! _Sesshomaru admitted his defeat, at least to himself.

Rin left towards her hut. Sesshomaru waited till few moments after she's inside the hut and then took off.

The happy girl entered her hut and stumbled into Kaede, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango and the couples' children. The children were making noises while playing. "Gimme dat doll!" "No! lemme comb her hair first" "Who wants my horsey?" "Nah! I've got an elephant demon. It's much better than your horsey!" "Hey! You're mean!". "goo hu dawl hosi gava!" even little astha was trying to join the crew.

All inhabitants except the children turned towards Rin in tandem. Rin gulped.

"You're back?!... Already?!" Kagome was shocked.

"Keh! So much for your 'night'dreaming, Kagome!" Inu Yasha mocked his mate.

Kagome pouted at him.

"What are you doing here? Uh- I Mean… are you not with Sesshomaru?" Sango questioned slightly blushing.

"Yes! I mean- I was. Why?" the innocent Rin couldn't make out what they were talking about.

"It seems to me that Rin has a LO…T to learn" Miroku said sarcatically, his eyes shut and fingers rubbing his chin.

"And YOU keep away from her before Sesshomaru shreds you to pieces" Sango shot daggers at her husband.

Rin still couldn't make out. She sighed.

"Oh Rin! I forgot. CONGRATULATIONS!" Kagome squeezed Rin in a tight hug.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Sango and Miroku chorused. Rin and Sango hugged each other.

"Thank you Kagome! Thank you Sango! Thank you Master Miroku!" Rin said cheerily.

"Keh! Glad to know someone has come to teach some sense to my 'big brother'!" Inu Yasha wished Rin the best way he can.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome boiled.

"It's ok Kagome. I Know Master Inu Yasha too well. I'll take that as a compliment anyway" Rin tilted her head sideways said and said cheerily.

"I feel very happy for you, my child. You have finally gotten a life you have always dreamt of. Being forever with your lord" Kaede's guesses were wrong all along, but she was only too happy about it. Rin and Kaede hugged.

_"Forever with that Jerk! She must be crazy!"_ Inu Yasha mumbled.

***WHACK***

A circular swelling on Inu Yasha's head; accomplished by Kagome with a cooking utensil. She can't 'SIT' him indoors. The hut will be demolished.

"really stupid!" Miroku said, with his eyes half closed.

"yeah…" Sango agreed.

"So what plans do you have for future?" Kaede asked.

Rin blushed, "Um… Well, he said we can get married as per human customs, and then we can mate". The spectators could only see a red tomato instead of Rin's head.

"Very well then… We shall have to begin the wedding preparations" Kaede said with a smile.

"Leave that to me" Miroku said.

"And leave the prince guy to me" inu Yasha claimed.

Time froze. All were still as the dead. Everyone including Rin had forgotten about Seiko. _Ooo! Why does he have to be a party pooper all the time!?_ Kagome wanted to 'SIT!' her husband a dozen times.

Seeing the guilt-struck face of Rin and the glares of the others, Inu Yasha gaped, "What? You all know he'll come back in a couple of days; and full of hope for Rin. When the wedding prep is going on, it will be too awkward for both Rin and Seiko. And who knows how that dog demon will react with him around! I'll go tell him the news of Rin turning him down, in the guise of 'inviting' him for Rin's wedding with Sesshomaru" Inu yasha paused his explanation to take a look around again.

This time all were wearing an approving look, including Rin. Kagome seemed proud.

Inu Yasha went on, "Unless, Rin wishes to tell him personally"

"Oh, Inu Yasha!" called a delighted Kagome.

Initially Inu Yasha flinched at Kagome but relaxed when she took him in a hug.

"That…. is a good idea" Rin agreed. She ignored her intuition, warning her to tell Seiko herself.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Village Edo for Rin. She was in highest of spirits. Wedding arrangements had already begun two days ago. She was able to meet her lord every day, although he was quite busy with the wedding prep. The wedding was due tomorrow. She was on top of the world.

She was helping Kaede tending her garden which was full of herbs, flowers and some fruits. Wow! Her mind was filled with poetic verses! She wanted to sing her heart out. She began-

**-SONG BEGINS-**

-oh…..lalalalaaa….-

(Rin began her song while trying to identify the tune; all her friends around her turned their attention to her. Sesshomaru who was at a considerable distance from her hut heard her. How could he resist her singing? He immediately reached her hut, but was at a distance so that nobody would notice him. Of course Inu yasha scented him out but kept quiet. The half-breed smirked at the demon Lord's eagerness. The latter shot a 'dirty' look at the former and turned his attention to his mate-to-be)

(Rin took a look around her garden and began….)

Oh dear plant! Will you grant me your flowers for my wedding?

Oh dear tree! Will you gift me your fruits for the feast's pudding?

Oh pretty vine! Keep flowering! Oh green tree! Keep fruiting!

River and bank are near! And so are you my dear! [dear means 'Sesshomaru']

No difference between home and husband

As though, there is no distance between sea and sand

(Sesshomaru was feeling proud at this)

(then Rin turned towards her friends)

How I would miss my mother Kaede!

(Rin hugged Kaede from behind and surprised her. The old woman was deeply touched that she called her 'mother')

Who else would give me laps to lay?

(Rin embraced her friends, Kagome and Sango. The girls giggled)

Where will I find another adviser anyway?

(Rin gently hugged Miroku; then went to Inu yasha, wrapped her arms around his neck up to the point of strangling him. "BLAH!..." the half-breed's eyes and tongue were hanging out. All laughed at this. Sesshomaru scoffed)

And kids to pray and play? (Rin took Shippou first, rubbed his head hard and cramped his hairstyle. "I'm no

kid!" Shippou argued. Then she went and hugged the li'll toddlers of her family)

All will send me off with tearful eyes,

"Write letter once you reach", "Be nice", "Act wise"

"Don't forget to add veggies to rice" "avoid much spice"

Hence, a long list of mother Kaede's advice.

(She went back to Kaede and hugged her. Boy! Kaede's one eye was flowing with tears, "My child!" was all she could utter. Sesshomaru's eyes were smiling at this)

I have not one but three

During those ten months, to mother me [i.e. when Rin is pregnant she'll need motherly care]

(Rin holds the hands of Kagome and Sango and looks at Kaede)

(then, by intuition Rin turned to the direction in which Sesshomaru was hiding. Ahem… standing… she blushed and held out her hands, her eyes dreamily staring at vacuum. She didn't know he was there though. Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to receive her hug)

The one who had tied my little yukata around me

Is the one who is to tie wedlock with me

He's my protector; He's my all; he's very kind

He's one who can scent my mood; read my mind

His heart is as tender as a flower soaked in rains

He's a combination of all my relations

Even the Gods will adore this couple!

The angels will sing blessing songs in temple!

(On one hand Sesshomaru was feeling embarrassed that her portrayal of him shows that he is weak. On the other hand his joy knew no bounds!)

Oh dear plant! Will you grant me your flowers for my wedding?

Oh dear tree! Will you gift me your fruits for the feast's pudding?

Oh pretty vine! Keep flowering! Oh green tree! Keep fruiting!

River and bank are near! And so are you my dear!

**-SONG ENDS-**

The audience gave a huge round of applause at her performance, which swelled the chest of the demon lord in pride.

Then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha scented a familiar scent. Horse hoofs battered the ground. Rin turned to see who the visitor was.

"Gasp! Prince Seiko!"

* * *

**Tadaa! Cliffhanger again! **

**Now why has prince Seiko arrived the day before Rin's wedding? Has he come to BLESS or MESS?**

**Stay tuned until next time ;-) the next chapter is important….**

**I know you might be feeling that Sesshomaru acts a bit naïve during private moments with Rin. My theory is that, although he is a hard-core well-trained warrior demon, he is still an amateur when it comes to his emotions. He was never trained or not even taught to be loved, hugged, kissed etc., the new sensations were getting him off-guard. But in case you feel that Sesshomaru is not in character, do please tell me….. From the beginning I'm struggling to keep him, Rin and all others in character. I do not want to tamper with them; especially Sesshomaru's….. else the story and plot will lose their taste.**

**The quicker the review the quicker will be the chapter editing, completion and update! Cuz ur reviews guide me through….. Plzzzz review….**


	16. Chapter 16

**(I have re-updated this chapter only to rectify couple of grammatical errors. So those who have read this chapter already will not find any difference in the chap content)**

**Hi readers! Initially I hadn't planned for Seiko's return and confrontation at all… but thanks to my loyal readers who review and pvt msg me I have conceived the confrontation and consolation part.**

**I have been replying to every review of every chapter and to those PMing, following/ favoriting me and my story. I hope all have read my replies, cuz I have elaborated, clarified or hinted certain points in my story… keep reviewing and PMing, I will surely reply as I always have…. **

**sorry if the chapter is small… The next one will be big….**

**Also this chapter is important.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha**

Rin's face paled. She didn't know what to do; whether to welcome him cheerily as if nothing happened or begin the conversation of the awkward subject.

Seiko relieved Rin of the burden, "Rin…. You are to wed"

His thick, sharp eyebrows, big ebony eyes and his handsome face showed that he was a bit worried, a bit angry and a lot sad.

Before she could respond, she felt the demon Lord's entrance behind her, much to her dismay. She had no idea what is to happen, but she knew that things would get worse at the end.

"Gasp!"

Suddenly, she felt Seiko's hands pulling her. He was holding her protectively, behind his back and was looking straight into Sesshomaru's eyes with defiance.

"Get away from HER!" Seiko roared.

_To get away from MY mate? How dare he! He shall die for this impertinence._ Sesshomaru was so pissed off, mainly because Seiko did and said what he himself should have done and said with her.

Sesshomaru's face darkened; eyes predatory; he lifted his right hand pointing upwards; fresh green poison dripping on the ground. Sesshomaru gave him one last warning in the most intimidating tone, "cease this folly, _now_" Sesshomaru seethed; even those words he emitted were venomous.

"You cannot have her!" the fearless prince countered.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned crimson, fangs enlarged, magenta stripes on his cheeks ragged.

Rin began panicking and cursed herself for not reacting earlier.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please don't hurt Seiko!" Rin pleaded.

"You don't have to beg of him, Rin. I can take him down myself" Seiko said confidently.

_Stupid Seiko! _"No! Seiko, Please stop!" But Seiko already unleashed his sword for the attack.

Rin turned towards her lord to witness the fatal danger and she hugged Seiko protectively, "NO! LORD SESSHOMARU! DON'T!"

Sesshomaru claws were so close to tear Seiko apart, before Rin hugged Seiko. Sesshomaru was indeed choked at what Rin did. To make things worse Seiko hugged her back!

Those around were so shocked, that they were all at loss of words; including Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru felt like an idiot standing there. But he couldn't leave behind his mate-to-be. Rin's eyes snapped open, realizing what she just did. If any of her hands were free, she would have smacked her forehead with that. She struggled to break away from the embrace but Seiko only tightened his hold….. and Sesshomaru was watching them! His eyes full of rage, disappointment and hurt, hurt dominating the most. She's DOOMED!

Rin knew she had to set things straight before they slip right through her fingers.

"Seiko! Let me go!"

"I shall not…. not to that DEMON!" Seiko persisted.

_SUCH AUDACITY!_ Sesshomaru would have killed Seiko the very nanosecond, if only Rin was not so proximate to him. He would end up hurting her both physically and emotionally.

_Oh My God! He's doing everything to ruin my life! _"Seiko! PLEASE!"

Seiko was never capable of resisting her plea. He did relax his hold on her.

"Seiko! What's wrong? Why are you doing this?"

"Rin…. Isn't it obvious?"

"What?!" Rin said impatiently, to know the 'obvious' which she had failed to comprehend.

"That I have come to protect you…. as I always have…"

" 'protect' me!? From what?" Rin was puzzled.

"Do not pretend….. for my sake or for anyone's sake" Seiko commanded.

" 'pretend'!?" _Ok! Now he's really confusing me!_

"Stop pretending as though you are interested in this _'marriage'_, Rin!"

"WHAT?!" Rin was baffled.

Although Inuyasha had told Seiko that Rin declined his proposal and that she was to wed Sesshomaru, Seiko had his own doubts about Rin's willingness in the marriage. His doubts only got stronger by the day, that he presumed that Rin never intended to marry Sesshomaru after all.

All Rin could make out was that somehow Seiko doubted her interest in the wedding. She girl wanted to kick herself for not listening to her intuition; to tell Seiko everything, herself.

"I know you have been forced to wed your demon companion. Do not worry. I shall-"

" 'forced'?! No! Seiko! You've gotten it all wrong! I was never forced into marrying him. I-"

"Do not be absurd, Rin. You're a human, Why would you ever wish to marry a dem-"

"Because, I LOVE him!" Rin finally announced.

Seiko couldn't believe his ears.

Rin's glanced towards her Lord and she instantly blushed, "Yes, Seiko…. I love him… I have always been in love with him…. I do not know for how long, but now I know I do….. only during last week I realized how much I love him and that I cannot live without him….. I JUST CAN'T!" When Rin stressed the last sentence, her eyes were tearful.

Sesshomaru's demonic aura faded gradually upon hearing this. Rin just saved his heart from breaking at the niche of the moment.

"you….. you _love_ him?" Seiko whispered. Anguish and disappointment were apparent on his face. He involuntarily let go of his hold on her hand.

Rin nodded approvingly and her eyes pleaded him to understand.

Few painful moments passed.

The smart prince quickly recovered from his trance and smiled warmly at Rin. "I am… glad you have found your happiness, Rin". His tone was melancholy though.

Rin's eyes lit up, shock evident on her pretty facial features. She was feeling grateful that he understood her as he always did.

"Seiko…" She stared at him for few moments, then she returned his warm smile and said, "and I'm sure you'll find yours very soon"

"indeed…." He dragged. Then he placed his hand on her cheek. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Before Rin or Sesshomaru could react Seiko planted a gentle kiss on her forehead! Even Sesshomaru is yet to kiss her. Rin knew she's more than DOOMED at his gesture and the AFTERMATH is going to be terrible.

"Farewell, my love!" he said and he immediately took off. Sesshomaru inwardly flinched at '_My love'_. His whole being was crying to tear the prince apart but his love for Rin weakly resisted it.

Rin knew Sesshomaru was more than pissed off. She went to her lord, but before she could say anything, he turned and his hands were stiffly crossed, involuntarily. There was a microscopic pout on his lips that which only Rin could notice.

"Lord Sesshomaru….. I'm very sorry if my actions….." she recalled Seiko's kiss and quickly added, "or Seiko's actions offended you…. I just wanted to protect my good friend from getting hurt and…. he tried to do the same for me"

_And you hurt this Sesshomaru in your attempt to protect him! _Sesshomaru voiced inwardly; but he immediately cursed himself. Since when did HE get emotionally hurt? More so, since when did HE require PROTECTION?

Distraught by his silence, "I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to offend you at all…. You KNOW I didn't! please forgive me" Rin pleaded.

Silence. He knew she was right, but his pride was always on his way blocking his path to happiness.

She just wanted him to answer; say something…. anything! Rin felt that his scorching rebuke would have felt much better than his dead cold silence.

_What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he breaks our engagement? I shall die if he does!_

Sesshomaru knew too well his silence would hurt her the most. He wanted to break it but his pride forced him to persist. He took off in a ball of blue light again leaving his mate-to-be in agony.

* * *

**Cliffhanger again!**

**Oh no! Sesshomaru is very upset! Angry too! He left her and fled! What will Rin do? How will she console him? Much to her distress the wedding is TOMORROW! **

**A/N: Many may wish for Rin getting kidnapped and forced into marriage by Seiko, a fight sequence between the rivals, the prince dying at the end etc., But that'd be too dramatic and unnatural. Also Sesshomaru is too strong, the fight sequence will not last even a minute. And why should we kill a gentleman? Besides, my emphasis in the story is that, despite Seiko being perfect for Rin, she chooses to be with her 'not so perfect' Lord. So if Seiko's gonna turn villain, then my emphasis will get weak.**

**Did you like it? **

**Even I couldn't wait to update the next chapter cuz, as you know, it's more important that this one…. So Plzzz review…. :- )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sesshomaru never gets mad at Rin. But that was as long as they had this platonic relationship. But now, since their relationship has transited into a more intimate one, it is very likely that expectations will be high on both sides; and of course, as long as there are expectations, some disappointments will always be there. **

**This is what has happened now. The disappointment of Sesshomaru has now transformed into fury. Now how will Rin fix the mess? Continue reading to know….**

**Don't forget to review…. Plzzzzz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha**

* * *

"There there my child. Don't cry. Lord Sesshomaru will surely come back." Kaede had no idea how to console her. Tomorrow's the wedding. The bride and groom fought. Groom fled. Not any groom. The proud, arrogant Sesshomaru!

Rin was crying on Sango's lap when Kagome and Kaede entered the hut. The men chose not to intrude female talks, so they were only outside. They decided to take the next course of action after the women's talk.

No answer from Rin.

"Silly Rin! Don't tell me you're crying because Sesshomaru's mad at you!" Kagome began.

"Why else would I be crying?" Rin said sobbing.

"He just got jealous that you protected Seiko and not him"

"Oh! He does't need protection Kagome!" Rin stopped crying and reasoned.

"He doesn't physically… but emotionally, My! He needs a lot! And only you can provide him"

Rin was beginning to understand what Kagome said.

"Rin. He's just possessive of you! That's all" Sango said.

"I apologized to him. But he didn't say a word! He left me, just like that! As if it was all MY fault!" Rin broke into weeps.

Surprisingly, Kagome couldn't help her giggles. Rin couldn't understand what humor her friend of a priestess found in it. "Rin, will you please stop crying? I'm telling you, this is a petty issue to waste your tears…. He just left you, 'cause he's jealous and mad. Surely he'll come back to you"

Rin didn't stop her sobbing and yelled, "NO HE WON'T! We all know his pride!" then Rin gasped, "What if he doesn't want me anymore!? Oh! I'll die if he doesn't!"

"Rin! Stop saying such things! Of course he wants you! More than anything! More than TESSEIGA!" Kagome said.

Rin broke into ringles at the last word. Kagome knew too well how to bring a smile upon the girl's face.

"Now, now Rin. I have a way out of this mess…. If only you stop crying, I will tell you what it is"

Rin stopped crying. Her mood got lighter and her ears were eager towards the priestess.

"This always happens to me, whenever Inuyasha and Koga bump into each other. *GIGGLES* Inuyasha always got jealous when Koga showed up. We even had a fight once when I protected Koga from Inuyasha's attacks by 'sit'ting him. He was like a volcano! But when I apologized after a while, all went back to normal….. Men, especially those Inu brothers stop thinking when they're in rage…. Once their nerves calm down, they'll understand… Just give Sesshomaru some time…. He'll surely understand you…."

Rin could understand clearly now, but she was impatient, "after how many YEARS? TOMORROW's the wedding!" Even in distress, Rin's sarcasm was intact.

"Rin, if he needs to be cheered up, you need to cheer up first. You do know that, even in the worst state of mind, when he sees your happy smiles, all his dark clouds vanish…" Sango reasoned.

Rin nodded her head and decided accordingly. She held up her right hand in a ball of fist, her eyes gleaming with determination, "ALRIGHT, LORD SESSHOMARU! I'm coming to cheer you up".

"ugh…. Where will I find him, now that he's gone?..." Rin said, having lost her spirit.

"Don't worry about it, Rin! That dog is straying only in the neighbourhood….. I'll take you to him" Inu Yasha entered the hut.

Rin was too anxious about Sesshomaru that she ignored Inuyasha's insults.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome chided him, "Keep that attitude of yours under control at least for the sake of Rin. Don't make things even worse for her"

"Humph!" Inuyasha scoffed; but he couldn't retort back; he was concerned about Rin.

All her friends gathered around her, wishing her best luck for her quest to conquer Himalayas. The children were all gathered together, praying for her success in the quest.

Then Inuyasha carried Rin following Sesshomaru's scent.

Oddly, the demon lord was sitting on top of a tree. He scented his half-brother and Rin nearing. But for some reason he made no attempt to avoid them. In fact, he was a bit satisfied that Rin was coming for him and she didn't leave him be.

Inuyasha let Rin down under the tree, signaled her all success and left without a word. He knew he didn't have wait there to bring her back. _That's Sesshomaru's job_. He smirked to himself.

Sesshomaru didn't even glance at her. He acted as if he was the only creature on Earth. Naturally…. If a lover is mad at his/ her beloved, and if that beloved seeks him/ her out, then the lover's pride will be inflated; and he/ she will do all tantrums before yielding.

Despite inner turmoil Rin kept her usual cheerful, bubbly façade. She looked up, brought her hands to surround her mouth and yelled, "LORD SESSHOMARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WAAAAY UP THERE?"

No answer.

_Firstly, I have to make him look at me_. She took the bundle she held in her bag and howled "I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU, MILORD! PLEASE TAKE A LOOK!" She waved her hand which held a bundle of daisies.

The demon lord scented the flowers much before, but he did steal a minutest glance at it, from the farthest corner of his eyes, making sure Rin may never know.

Our girl never gives up that easy. She looked around for some idea to pop into her head. When she saw what she saw, _GASP! That's it! What luck!_ Then she faced her lord, "IF YOU DON'T LIKE DAISIES, I CAN GET YOU RED ROSES!"

Then she trotted towards the Bush of red roses. Sesshomaru turned to look where she's heading and turned away, _Humph! As if this Sesshomaru require flowers!_

Suddenly his eyes widened and heart began pacing fast when he heard her scream, "OOOWWW!" Unbeknownst to him, Rin pricked her finger on purpose when she picked the flower. She began wailing in pain. She never cries for such a small wound. But she has to win her Lord's sympathy. For a thorn-prick she was bleeding a lot.

He was beside her the next second. He snatched her finger with such a force, that even a baby would have deduced that the demon was mad at the woman. He immediately began sucking it. Rin was on seventh heaven! After all, it was his first action (i.e. not in words) of love with his mouth for her. But she was forcing tears out of her eyes, as she knows they tear him apart. Her tears were her arrows those counterattack her Lord and purify his heart.

She wore the innocent damsel in distress mask on her face. Rin stole a glance at him. _If you can wear your stoic mask and hide yourself, I can wear my emotional mask and expose you._ Sesshomaru stole a glance at her himself. Rin quickly made herself look even more innocent when he did. Then he began licking her finger. Rin's head started spinning. _WO…..W!..._ _NO! Snap out of it, Rin! If you need to console him, you need to keep control._ She finally withdrew the blush that came out.

Then he let her go. Brown eyes and golden eyes were locked. The golden eyes studied the tear-stained face of Rin. It did tear his insides. But his pride did not let him admit that he was the reason for her grief. The adamant demon broke the lock and turned opposite; but did not leave. He simply stood there without a word, having his fists clenched in a ball.

Painful silence.

Rin knew only she should and would break it, knowing the arrogant demon well enough.

She gathered every bit of diminutive courage she possessed and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind. She gently pressed her lips above his clothed shoulder blade. What can she do? She has to do something to show her love and ease him. It worked. He did get eased at the gesture. His face showed nothing but his anger was beginning to diminish at a rapid pace. The feeling of her arms and fingers on his chest; her body pressed against his back; her lips on his clothed shoulder stirred newfound feelings from within. When she tightened her hold, the impact on Sesshomaru's hormones was multifold; his cheeks were lightly tainted pink. Before he began trapping her in his hug the memory of Seiko kissing Rin's forehead flashed into his mind. Sesshomaru stiffened abruptly, anger boiling him again, "Release this Sesshomaru"

Rin was inwardly trembling but her atomic courage did not let her move.

Enraged even more at her disobedience, Sesshomaru said, "RIN" FIRM!

"Gasp!" Rin freed him instantly as if he had bitten her. The last bit of infinitesimal courage she possessed evaporated. God! She was so hurt! Tears threatened to spill but she took a deep breath and controlled it.

The conceited demon scented her hurt and tears and immediately regretted what he had said. He knew it was high time to give in, but the pride which had been fabricated over several centuries refused to budge. Rage clouded his good judgment. Unable to move ahead or back off in mind, he stood better than a statue.

Rin couldn't give up; not after coming this far. She braced herself and tried to recover her merry, he just crushed so mercilessly.

She began cheerily, "So Milord! I guess we've a lot to discuss about plans after our wedding. Don't you think?" the poor girl hadn't any idea of what she should talk of with him, at that moment.

"There is nothing to discuss" the arrogant demon. _What am I saying? _Even Sesshomaru began to realize that he was sounding so absurd. His inner being cursed his wretched pride.

Rin was shocked. Those tears which she controlled till the previous moment, were spilling on her cheeks. _What?! WHAT!? What do you mean?! Are you going to break our engagement?!... AH MEN! How are they able to forget MILLIONS of good, sweet moments of years by SINGLE unpleasant moment?! _Her mind screamed. She was so hurt that she wanted to scream out load what her mind screamed. At the right moment, her friends' advice came to her mind.

**-FLASHBACK STARTS-**

"Never quarrel to ease your ego, Rin. It will only make things worse. Keep cool throughout" Kagome advised.

"and we're dealing with Sesshomaru here. He's built his whole body with pride" Inu yasha said.

"so avoid arguments. Yield to him, whatsoever" Miroku added.

"he loves you and wants you, just as how you love him and want him. Remember that" Sango.

"He loves your singing, Rin. Ease his nerves with your songs. That will do" Kaede.

**-FLASHBACK ENDS- **

Sesshomaru knew he was taking it too far, especially when he scented her anguish and her tears. His inner being begged of her for forgiveness for hurting her so much; it wanted her; her love, smiles, caresses, kisses….. the cursed pride of his, had imprisoned that inner being from showing up. He knew too well of his Rin; he also knew he had no good reason to be mad at her in the first place and that this fight is unwarranted; It was a battle between his heart and mind; his heart was beginning to lose.

Then he heard the most enchanting voice singing.

**-SONG BEGINS-**

(when the song began, Sesshomaru only turned his head slightly to see her from the corner of his eyes. But by the end of first stanza he involuntarily turned fully facing her. He could see what pain she was going through and how earnest she was while singling)

Oh my love! I am NOTHING without you!

Oh my love! Everything around me IS you!

I needn't seek you out, for I myself am within you

My love only grows, for who within me is you

May whatever I see be you!

May motherhood be granted to me by you!

(the losing demon heart began to gain strength to counter the tough pride)

Rain that caresses my head is you,

Music that enters my ears is you,

Taste that touches my tongue is you,

Light that guides my eyes is you,

Ring that swathes my finger is you,

Garment that drapes my body is you,

Unite with me, won't you?

(Rin noticed the change in her lord's demeanor. His anger seems to have subsided by then. But she knew she needed to continue to completely cool him off. She scraped up her mind for all words of praises she could think of)

Charming statue is you,

All sixty four arts are you,

Peak of perfection is you,

Crest of ecstasy is you,

Day and night are you,

Fading fog is you,

Skillful warrior is you,

Sweetest fruit is you,

My blissful form is YOU

(Sesshomaru temperature began to drop rapidly)

My Love for you flows faster than rivers do

My desire for you is greater than sky's hue

Will you ever feel me? Milord, I will ever follow you.

(Sesshomaru's chest ached at yearning words, '_Will you ever feel me? Milord, I will ever follow you_')

(Rin's mind filled with newfound philosophies that suited the situation)

Courting and mating alone do not constitute loving [A/N: here 'mating' means making love, not the demon mating ritual]

Quarrelling and misconstruing make a bigger part of caring

Yes, my love! Fighting is also a form of loving,

There's no couple in all worlds which does not fight

They'll no longer be a couple if they're tight

(Sesshomaru's eyes widened at this)

Oh my love! I am NOTHING without you!

Oh my love! Everything around me IS you!

I needn't seek you out, for I myself am within you

My love only grows, for what is within me is you

May whatever I see be you!

May motherhood be granted to me by you!

**-SONG ENDS-**

_"Courting and mating alone do not constitute loving _

_Quarrelling and misconstruing make a bigger part of caring_

_Yes, my love! Fighting is also a form of loving,_

_There's no couple in all worlds which does not fight_

_They'll no longer be a couple if they're tight"_

The vital stanza of the song kept echoing in Sesshomaru ears. The demon's heart gained enormous external strength from his beloved; it ultimately overpowered the pride and won the battle. On one hand he was amazed and proud that his mate-to-be has so much wisdom, at such a young age, in her very short human life of 17 years. On the other hand, he was feeling immensely guilty with what he has just done to her.

Poor Rin's throat got sore. At that state she could barely talk. She was mildly panting with the strain she took in singing. She just wanted to lay on her futon and sleep to relieve of the stress she underwent during the tiresome day. She felt her body was fully drained of energy. She doubted whether she had any energy left to tranquilize him.

"Rin" Sesshomaru's calling brought her back to the Earth.

"Huh?!" She didn't know what to say or how to react, in her tattered state. All she could interpret from his stoic face was that, his eyes expressed joy and guilt. _Whew! _This gave Rin some sort of hope. She felt, she has finally gained control over the Himalayas she had set out to conquer. She can take it from here.

Sesshomaru could see that she was totally exhausted, both physically and mentally. He knew he was the primary reason for it. _What has she done to deserve this? _Having been released from the pride's prison, his inner being blamed him; cursed him. Guilt was eating him up. He knew he wanted to say something to her; but he just couldn't, for he was at loss of words.

Awkward silence.

The girl glanced at the red rose and the bundle of daisies that she was clinging to the whole time. She weakly held it out to her lord, "I love you, Lord Sesshomaru" was all Rin could manage to say to conclude her consolation.

Sesshomaru took the flowers without hesitation. He kept staring at the them, particularly the red rose,

_ "If you are thorn, I'll be your Rose, Oh my love, please be you" _

Rin earlier song, ehoed in his mind.

He swiftly took her in his arms and embraced her.

"Rin" he said in the softest tone, "…..I'm…sorry". It was a whisper, Rin barely heard it. But it was enough for her…. at least for now…. After all, the demon lord never apologizes and she should feel lucky for her fortune.

Rin smiled. "No need to apologize, _my love_"

Sesshomaru's lips curved upward a millimeter, at the last two words.

* * *

**WHEW! Thank God, that was over! I can feel how anxious you guys might have felt from the beginning of the chapter…. :- I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction…**

**Did our couple get married anyway? **

**Stay tuned until next time! ;-)**

**A/N: I didn't want to bring up kidnapping/ demon attacks/ fatal sickness to take Rin to a fate close to death to teach Sesshomaru his lesson… too stereotypical… such things happen in every story… besides, being mates they may fight often. Why should poor Rin be so close to death every time to teach some sense to Sesshomaru?**

**MORAL OF THE STORY:**

**Also, most people assume that once married, Rin and Sesshomaru will live happily ever after. Well mostly yes…. but path to love and happiness is not strewn with flowers, especially Rin's. The path will always be bumpy; may even have pitfalls. What matters the most is how one is able to recover from the hurt of the fall and goes on with the same patience, enthusiasm and zeal and not getting frustrated and giving up half-way. Having Sesshomaru for a mate was all Rin wanted. But if she wants to enjoy the comfort of his love, care, protection etc., she also has to learn to handle his pride, arrogance and wrath. **

**In this chapter, I believe she has managed very well, hence proving yet again, that she's the most compatible woman for him. **

**The next chapter also will have cute fluffy moments, humor, thought-provokers…. So plzzzz review for quick update ;-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi readers! Thank u for all your reviews and PMs! I hope you all have read my replies….**

**I'm very sorry, I should have updated 4 days ago; but got busy with professional work….. as a compensation, I have made this chapter very BIG!**

**Enjoy cute fluffy moments, humor, thought-provokers….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Sesshomaru was carrying Rin back to the village.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin wanted to ask him what she wanted to from morning.

"Hn?"

"I have a request…." Rin dragged.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru was puzzled as to what it might be.

"Well… um….. I'll make sure you wouldn't get mad at me, but in case you get mad… will you…. Will you please reprimand me to your heart's content?... Just don't be silent, PLEASE!" Rin pleaded with all her being.

"Gah!..." Sesshomaru was indeed surprised, his mask slipped again. _Mates argue not to reprimand them. But this one is requesting for it!_ Sesshomaru actually pitied her for the irony. _And it is all because of you! _His inner being charged at him again. He composed himself and for once spoke to his heart's content, "Rin. I shall never be angry at you again. I cannot, in fact. So do not bother about my reprimanding you. Nor should you worry about my silence for it shall never happen again!" he vowed to her. Something she truly deserved. Sesshomaru's inner being finally ceased lashing out on him and began appreciating him for his thoughts and for speaking out his thoughts.

Rin's face lit up; brighter than sun! Sesshomaru inwardly enjoyed the sight. She trapped his neck with her arms and held him tightly. _Thud! Thud! Thud!_ Sesshomaru's heart began pounding against his chest. She nuzzled into his neck, all-smiling. Sesshomaru gulped. His head slightly spinned..…. strength went down…. vision blurred….. Thank goodness! AND No thanks to goodness! The village came to view.

Rin stopped her ministrations and she laid her head on his shoulder. She instantly dozed off.

Sesshomaru entered Rin's hut, gently placed her on the futon without waking her up and draped her with a blanket. Before he turned to leave, she heard her mumbling in sleep, _"Lord… Ses….shomaru…."_

His eyes softened at the sight of the only being that thinks of him, day and night, during wake and sleep. _And I have hurt you, Rin. How imprudent have I been!_ He let out a sigh left the hut, only to be surrounded by spectators with expectant expressions. He sighed again and announced, "I will return by sunrise". Then he took off. Kagome was relieved Inuyasha didn't start his fuming with Sesshomaru and spoil Rin's toil.

* * *

The wedding day came. It was like a fairy tale to Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru proved Kaede and Sango right. He did shower his wards with wedding gifts. Indeed their wedding was the grandest event in the Village. All villagers were invited. The event proved to be a blessing in disguise. The villagers gained more trust in good-natured demons and in human-demon relationship. Seiko didn't come for the wedding. He knew he can't fake a happy face which would hurt Rin more than his absence. But he sent her, her favourite flowers and a letter conveying his happiness for her and his best wishes. He also returned the Necklace to her which she gave back through Inu Yasha, as she rejected his proposal. He justified in his letter that the necklace was a wedding gift to his best friend.

"Master Inu Yasha! Kagome!" Rin grinned when they came to her room in private. It was the morning of her wedding.

"Keh! Good 'WEDDING' morning Rin!" Inu yasha teased her.

Rin blushed hard and managed to say, "Good Morning, Master Inu Yasha! Good Morning, Kagome!"

"Good Morning, Rin" Kagome greeted back.

"I….. may never have told you Rin, but I do care for you…. and I love you…. You are like a sister I never had" Inu Yasha began. The half-breed was wearing a softer expression on his blushing face. It is not often that someone like Inuyasha conveying love and affection to somebody.

"I love you so much Rin! (sniff…..) ….. it's really hard to part with you" a sobbing Kagome took her in a tight hug.

"Oh! I Love you guys like…. like anything!" Rin began to cry herself.

"STOP IT! NOW! Or else that jerk of a demon would come to whack my head and challenge me for a duel!" Inu yasha complained with an annoyed face.

Both the girls burst into fits of giggles. Then Rin began to tease him, her eyes closed, face smug, right hand's forefinger pointing upwards, "Now, now, Master Inu Yasha, You better learn to respect your brother, now that he is to become my mate".

"HALF-brother!" Inu Yasha corrected.

The girls giggled again.

"Rin, we need you to know that you have a family here; if you need anything or for any reason, you can always come to us…." said Kagome.

"Yes! Thank you very much!" Rin eyes sparkled with gratitude.

"No need to thank silly! Oh yeah! I gotta feed Astha now… bye"

Kagome rushed out while Inu Yasha stayed behind.

"Hey…."

Rin noticed the seriousness in his tone and facial expressions."Yes?"

"I had initially thought I shouldn't bring this up, but then…. after yesterday, I think it would be better if I do…."

Rin blinked in confusion.

"We…. we both had a miserable childhood; I was a detested half-breed pup; you were an ill-treated orphan girl….. our mates gave us a new lease of life… Kagome broke the spell that was binding me to a tree for fifty years…. a fate as bad as death, while yours…. Well Sesshomaru revived you from the death itself…."

Rin understood his words; she was feeling more grateful than ever towards her lord.

"my mate gave me all I needed in life…. And yours…. He gave all except certain things, being a stuck-up demon that he is…. If she had not broken that spell, I would not have enjoyed anything I have till now; I would not even have been here now, standing before you…. And I guess the same goes for you as well, if you were not revived on that day, Rin….. We…. we OWE our mates our LIVES….. always keep that in mind"

Rin smiled and nodded.

"You may wonder why I had to bring this up….. well…. Sesshomaru is not the kindest demon…. In fact, he is a ruthless one…. More like, he _was…. _He has killed countless demons and humans, having not the least guilt or sympathy….. Years ago when I found out that a bastard like him, within very short time has grown to possess compassion, care and even love towards a HUMAN girl, of all beings on earth, I thought the Earth was going to split!"

Rin ringled at that.

"then he slowly grew compassionate over other beings- demons, humans and half-breeds as well…. All thanks to you…. You have transformed him Rin…. You have made the impossible, possible…. He….. he might be cranky and…. Snobby at times… MOST of the times... you have managed it well, as a ward… good! But…. as you know, being a mate is a whole lot different from being a ward…. You really may not enjoy his attitude sometimes…. His words and actions may even hurt you, but you know too well he LOVES you more than his own _life…_ If you feel bad or hurt, just… just remember… **HE** gave you this life… and you OWE him. Your gratitude will melt your anger and soothe your wound." Inu yasha was blushing while complimenting about Sesshomaru. HE amongst all creations in the Universe, had to compliment his despised half-brother. He self-pitied again, at the irony.

Rin said softly, "how true!". Also Rin was amazed that Inu Yasha was actually complimenting his brother. 'HALF'-brother. But she chose not to query it and cause more embarrassment to an already embarrassed Inu yasha.

"Just don't lose your heart…. You can change him, in due course of time…. Kagome was patient, she managed to change me….." Inu yasha blushed even more at the last sentence.

"all you have to do is to wait" Inu yasha concluded his rarest lecture.

"Yes, Master Inu Yasha! I completely understand… I'll do just as you told me to… thank you so much! I'm very glad you brought this up!" she said cheerily and took him in a hug.

He returned the hug and proudly said "you have been like a sister to me till yesterday. From today, you really ARE one."

Rin ringled and said "and you really are my BROTHER, now, '_Oni-san_'!"

Inu yasha smiled.

Once the half-breed left, Rin merrily trotted out of her hut, towards the groom of a dog demon. She was stunned the very moment she beheld him. He was wearing his wedding attire; fully white; made of finest silk; no armor; His physique was magnificent as always. But his stoic face showed a unique satisfaction and joy, which Rin never had seen before. It was the rarest sight for Rin. The usual red (the design in red) that used to be in his dress was all over Rin's face (blushing). She couldn't control her blush.

Sesshomaru could deduce what she was thinking and how she was feeling about his new costume, from the look on her face. He was more than pleased and his twinkling golden eyes expressed it. Then his eyes slightly narrowed at his observation.

"you are not ready yet" he stated in his usual cold unfeeling tone. But Rin did not miss the mixture of complaining tone as well.

Rin ringled. "But it's just sunrise, Milord. Wedding's in the noon!"

Sesshomaru's cold silence only told, _huh! As if this Sesshomaru doesn't know!_

Rin was amused that he was ready much earlier than required. This must only show how eager he is for the wedding. Rin wanted to cry in joy.

She took him in her embrace. He was thrilled. He held her gently in return.

"What is with this display of affection of yours?" Sesshomaru was curious.

"You have answered your own question, Milord" Rin said.

Sesshomaru was puzzled. It took him a moment to grasp, _'display of affection'_. An answer from within the question by itself. Display of affection needs no reason. Sesshomaru's eyes smiled. _Smart girl!_

"you're adorable, Milord!" Rin was red from head to toe. Her eyes were squeezed shut at her excitement. In that state she couldn't possibly meet his eyes; it would only make her faint out of high blood pressure; more like blood 'pleasure'.

Sesshomaru enjoyed the compliment, but how would he really admit it without admitting it? "hmph! Males cannot be adorable… They can be 'charming' "

Yes! He has managed to really admit it by not admitting it.

Rin ringled again. "My Prince Charming! You finally CAME!"

Sesshomaru lips turned a centimeter upward.

They stood there for a long while, God Knew for how long. He withdrew his hold; but Rin didn't.

"you do not plan to hold me till noon, do you Rin?" Sesshomaru has learned the art of teasing! Not only that but he was also impatient. He just wanted to get the wedding over with and take her as his mate.

The girl instantly snapped her eyes open and released him the next second. She was ringling to control her blush, but in vain.

"I'll go and get ready, Milord!"

Rin fled without turning back.

Sesshomaru was more than amused.

* * *

Wedding was over and the young wives managed to share private moments in Sango's hut. They were all chit-chatting about the wedding, its fineries, grandeur, food, people, their children pulling Inu yasha's ears, the half-demon yelling in pain, the ridiculing look Sesshomaru shot at the half-breed's state etc.

Kagome and Sango suddenly became serious.

Sango began, "Rin. You need to know that pride and ego are two essential traits of a male. Those traits set the male different from us. Both are too precious to them"

"So whatever you do, NEVER EVER TAMPER with those traits. 'Cause if you do, your relationship is bound to fail, someday or the other" Kagome continued.

Rin nodded sincerely.

"Always ease his pride and ego. Don't meddle with those or test their strength. Else, there'll be disaster!" Sango warned again.

"We know you're not the kind of girl who would specially require this advice but it's our duty to share with you the vital truths of marital life" Kagome reasoned.

Rin said in her sweet voice, "Yes Kagome, Sango! Thank you very much for telling me". The other women smiled at her. What they had said wouldn't be hard for Rin to do, for that was what she has been doing from her initial days with her lord till date. Almost during nine to ten years of her life, she had been trained to handle the pride and ego of her Lord. She knew she can manage the same for eternity, if only time permitted her to.

The elder women decided to lighten up the mood.

"And Rin, if you have any trouble managing an ill-tempered, rude, insensible demon mate, just come over to me…." Kagome assured with pride.

"I know, Kagome! You have that Rosary around his neck to 'sit' him, whenever he loses it" Rin ringled.

"Nah! There are better ways you can have him under your control" Kagome said with a blush. Sango knew what was coming so even she blushed with a giggle.

"Lord Sesshomaru can never be controlled!" Rin said innocently, partly proud, partly anxious.

"It was true until you entered his life, Rin… now your statement is only a myth" Sango affirmed with a teasing smile.

Rin blushed and nodded, "but still-"

"Listen Rin… husbands can be really aggressive and insensitive during the day" Sango interrupted.

"but they will be submissive as a kitten, in the _night_" Kagome finished with a ***WINK***

"they will?" Rin questioned. Rin couldn't imagine Sesshomaru as a "Meow"ing kitten while he was actually a "Bark"ing dog demon.

"you just don't get it, do you?" Kagome asked and both the elder girls began giggling.

"um….. do you mind explaining?" a confused Rin asked.

Kagome controlled her giggles and began "mmph…. Now Rin… our husbands need us wives during the nights… I mean they really _really _need us-"

"desperately!" Sango finished.

"They do?"

"husbands get best comfort, joy, pleasure and love from their wives… most particularly when they interact during the nights…"

" '_interact_' ?"

"surely you do know we're talking of love-making Rin!" Sango said.

"Love-making?" only then Rin was able to decipher the true meaning. She blushed redder than the other girls.

"I have educated you of it to a limited extent, few years ago, when you came of age" Kagome reminded her.

"yeah! At that age, I thought…. It was _gross!_" Rin complained, but quickly added, "but I can understand now!"

"yes! Cuz, it's the most natural thing to happen between a wedded couple. So take it easy… don't be nervous, if at all you are" Kagome adviced her.

"yes!" Rin said with a smile, although she was feeling nervous.

"learn what pleases him…. Do that…. that is the key to gain control over him" Sango gave her advice.

"it is?"

"we will not educate you furthermore, Rin. Certain things cannot be and better not be educated in detail before even experiencing them…. You have to learn by yourself… of course, Sesshomaru will be helping you, if at all HE knows anything." Kagome teased.

All girls giggled in unison.

"besides, Sesshomaru will not be very happy with us, if he comes to know, we have spoiled your innocent mind. That is one of your traits he adores" Sango reasoned.

The girls giggled and exited the hut. The husbands and Kaede who were outside at a distance turned their attention to the young women.

"what're ya wives scheming against us?" Inu Yasha began with a scowling face.

_Freeze….. _The girls instantly stopped their giggles, stunned and serious. _Silence_. They worriedly looked at each other. Embarrassment ate them all. Three women with tomato heads. _We've gotten caught!_

"Why're ya girls looking like ya've been plagued? Did I say something wrong?" Inu Yasha couldn't help his blush and embarrassment.

The girls _"whew"ed _in unison. A sigh of relief. "Nothing" "really nothing" "no no… actually…." The nervous girls blurted out simultaneously. The men were confused. Kaede could reasonably decode the girls' words and actions. She smiled.

Poor ol' Sesshomaru hadn't the least bit idea that he was being plotted to be _'controlled'_. He was standing as proud and dominating as always. Rin slightly chuckled at him and got caught when he looked at her. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Rin gulped nervously.

"where're the children?" Sango managed to change the topic.

"they're left with the toad and the fox" Inu yasha answered.

The girls giggled again. "Poor Master Jaken and poor Shippou! They always end up baby-sitting" Rin expressed her sympathy in ringles. They all laughed together. Except Sesshomaru, of course. After few moments, the laughter subsided. Silence again. Jaken, Shippou and Ah-Un arrived with the children.

"It is time, Rin" Sesshomaru said.

"huh?... yes, Mi-lord" Rin tried to brace herself, as pain of parting took over.

The happy faces turned melancholy.

Kagome, Sango and Kaede were shedding tears, making Rin cry with them; then they all braced themselves quickly, because they didn't want Rin to cry. Rin hugged all; kissed the children; expressed her gratitude to all; especially to the elder girls; a very special thanks to Kaede… Rin made promise of frequent visits. When they were about to take off,

"You all have taken good care of Rin….. particularly you, Lady Kaede. I….. must thank you" _all_ Sesshomaru declared his gratitude! The word _"all"_ was presumed to be suffixed, by the audience.

All gasped; gaped. All felt touched… particularly Kagome. Sesshomaru was not feeling very comfortable. Rin, although surprised, was very happy and proud at her lord's words.

"That… that was not necessary Lord Sesshomaru. Rin is just as good as my daughter. We all are a family" Kaede managed to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah! and Rin is like a sister to US!" Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou chorused.

"Aunty Rin! Aunty Rin!" the children sang. "oti win!" even little Astha attempted.

Rin was indeed touched. She began to shed fresh tears.

"Keh! Yeah, Sesshomaru! In case you haven't noticed, we love her too, y'know!" Inu yasha said grumpily.

_That insolent half-breed! He never changes… _Sesshomaru was annoyed, but chose not even to scoff at him, as the subject was 'Rin being loved by all'.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome retorted and she turned to Sesshomaru and said apologetically, "sorry, big brother!" _Gasp! _Kagome and all others gasped harmoniously, and she immediately shut her mouth with her hands. To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru only nodded!

How can he disrespect the priestess by throwing her his 'dirty' look, when she had been Rin's pillar during her stay at the village? She was her best friend.

All smiled. Sesshomaru and his crew took off.

* * *

Sesshomaru knew that he won't be able to travel much, having taken a mate. Rin was a human; a young maiden; his mate; It would be too dangerous to have her travel in the forest as before, even though he'll be with her. She needed a permanent home; she deserved one. She turned down a Queen's life for him. His male ego will not be satiated if he does not provide the comfort and luxury which Seiko could have provided her. And…. Her life is too short for Sesshomaru; he reminded himself bitterly. He shall cease his endless patrolling, in order to spend the short time available with her.

He decided take Rin to stay at his palace where his mother was and take care of the state's affairs. That palace, was secure enough from even the sight of outside demons. So he need not worry about the attack of demons. His mate will be safe. He was undoubtedly the most powerful demon after the vanquish of Naraku. It might take at least a thousand years to set up his dream empire. But that 'dream' can wait. The only empire he cares about building now, is a happy life with Rin.

Sesshomaru's mother was indeed surprised, not at her son's mating with the human girl, but at how soon he had mated with her. Then she reminded herself of the fleeting time when it came to human life. "Sesshomaru! Indeed you have taken after your father!" she said in tone mixed with mockery, amusement and accusation. Sesshomaru didn't scoffed at it, as he always does to his mother's mocking statements. Instead, he said, "and I'm proud of it". _Yes! That will silence her on that topic forever!_

His mother was undoubtedly shocked at his statement. _He is always full of surprises. Despite being his mother, even I could not decipher him… not that I care…_

* * *

**Did u like it?**

**The next chapter will be the last one, with fluffiest moments and thought-provokers….**

**We are to bid adieu soon :-( (sniff…sniff….)**

**So plzzzz review, including those who have only been reading…..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**This is the last chapter! Goodbye, for now dear readers! I will miss you! *SOB…SOB***

**Thank u sooo much for ur reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! I hope u all have read my replies :-)**

**This chapter is not just a coverage of sessXrin fluffy moments. It shows how noble they are. At the end of the chapter a thought-provoking event takes place, which explains the whole sessXrin relationship…..**

**Enjoy reading and reviewing ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha**

* * *

It has been weeks after their marriage but they had not yet made love; they've never even kissed; except for the chaste kisses on cheek, hand, forehead and so on by Rin. Sesshomaru found it hard to absorb the concept called 'kissing'. Although they knew and loved each other for years, their non-platonic love was new for both. They were taking their own time getting used to their intimate love.

Besides, Sesshomaru couldn't even imagine their marriage and mating as a WARRANT to love-making. He despised the very thought of making love to his precious mate out of sheer lust than love. He is a monster; but never a lustful monster. And as for Rin, she was in her innocent self, as always. She was more than happy to be with her Lord again, not to mention her elation in being his MATE. She knew wedding is succeeded by love-making, but she was never in a hurry. In other words, both of them felt that, love-making is the most natural thing that can happen between them; so let time take its own course in their journey. They have time. Sesshomaru will be in the Palace at least for a while, anyway.

* * *

One night, Rin was searching for her lord all over. She was wearing a white Kimono which looked like Sesshomaru's white Haori; but the flowers on her Kimono were of purple color; the best aspect of her Kimono was that it was fully embroidered with glittering gold, in the patterns of flowers and vines. She went to the garden, finally found him at the farthest end; He was sitting his back to hers, as cold, stoic and distant as ever. He was staring at vacuum and he seemed to be deeply lost in his thoughts as always. From the distance, she could see only him in the darkness. She started after him.

As she approached him, thousands of bright demonic fireflies filled the garden. Rin was startled. She was almost scared before she noticed that sight that was brought to her eyes with the light of the flies. "GASP!" The fireflies settled in groups in all the bouquets of flowers neatly stalked and tied with silky ribbons of different colors. It was not just any flower; it was her FAVOURITE ONE!

Hundreds of bouquets of her favourite flower, were enlightened by thousands of demonic fireflies. The enchanting fragrance filled the garden. One group of fireflies, which seemed bigger and brighter than the others, was carrying a BIG bouquet to give to her. Rin ringled and accepted the same with all gratitude, "Oh Thank you!". Then that group of fireflies aligned itself systematically, forming a HEART symbol! "GASP! That… That…. That was….. spectacular!" Rin breathed in amazement. Then the group dispersed and joined the other groups in lighting the bouquets.

The awestruck Rin knew too well that all this was her lord's doing; his surprise to his mate; she turned her attention to him and he…. looked the same. Sitting his back to hers, as cold, stoic and distant as ever. As if nothing ever happened. As if he's not even connected to this world; a state of absolute detachment; _Nirvana._ He should have been an actor. Rin covered her mouth and fought hard from ringling. She approached her Lord like a cat from behind. The talkative girl couldn't even form words to express her gratitude. She gently placed her left hand on his left cheek, from behind and pressed her lips on his right cheek. Sesshomaru only looked at her from the corner of his half-closed eyes; one of his eyebrows raised. He was indeed enjoying her kiss from the inside. But he didn't show it, as usual.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, LORD SESSHOMARU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Rin loudly exclaimed, hugging his neck tightly. The Lord's ears tore; he slightly flinched.

"Hn" was all he said.

She was grinning ear-to-ear. His neck was close to getting squeezed; but he enjoyed her wide smile. Only for that lovely smile did he ever conduct the little play. Also, he was inwardly content that he had bettered his ex-rival Seiko, with this surprise. She suddenly stopped smiling and began to think very seriously. She blinked twice.

"That did not do much in expressing my gratitude, Mi-Lord. How may I please you?" Rin coaxed him. Sesshomaru mulled over her query while taking her in his lap and in his arms. Rin ringled at his gesture.

Sesshomaru had always experienced Rin's platonic love from her girlhood. But her non-platonic love was new to him no matter how much he enjoyed it. So he couldn't help asking, "Rin…. How much do you love me?". The silliest question. As if it can be measured in pounds, litres or metres! yet is being asked by everyone in love to his/ her beloved in this world.

_Awww! He's SOOOO cute when he asks such questions, so innocently! _Rin couldn't help it. She burst into fits of musical ringles! Sesshomaru was enjoying the music, till he snapped out of his trance. He was confused though, as to why she laughed. He asked, "What are you smiling about? I simply asked you a question". _GASP! Just like the day when you saw me bruised. _Rin tried hard to stop by covering her mouth with both hands, but couldn't help it. Only the noise was suppressed; but her shoulder was shaking and her body was trembling at her ringling. He slightly got annoyed and cut her, "I don't care! I'm just curious" _There are certain things which never change about you, Milord! _

Rin the gazed at her lord lovingly for few moments and then began expressing her own feelings in the way she is best at. She cleared her throat and began singing.

**SONG BEGINS**

(and of course Rin was dancing like a graceful swan. Sesshomaru never dances. He only followed her when she moved around. Somehow the demonic fireflies were flying about the garden in sync with Rin's steps)

If you are breeze, I am tree, I nod to whatever you say,

If you are earth, I am rain, I eventually join you with gay,

If you are night, I am star, I subsist only as long as you may,

(Rin shone in her white gold-glittering Kimono; she indeed looked like a goddess; Sesshomaru glanced at the full moon; _It can never equal her._)

If you are sky, I am blue, I become one with you all day

If you are thought, I am speech, I'm expressed the moment you say

If you are Sun, I am Sunflower, I forever, face your way

If you are Sunshine, I am Quail, I constantly sing upon your ray

(Rin began dancing around herself. Her long black tresses and the contrasting white Kimono swayed about, in sync with her movements. Sesshomaru caught her from behind to surprise her. He wrapped his arms around her torso and held her tightly. Rin blushed and ringled. Few strands of her hair stuck to the demon lord's lips. He buried his face into her tresses and breathed in her enchanting scent. Rin felt her lord's breathe behind her ear. They enjoyed the subtle intimacy. Rin's heart was pounding fast; she didn't know whether to continue till he whispered, "go on")

If you are moon, I am lily, I survive only on light from you

If you are attire, I am body, even at sleep I wear you

If you are day, I am radiance, I am ever dependant on you.

(Rin touched his cheek and caressed it. He shut his eyes and leaned against her caress)

If you are ocean waves, I am the shore, I accept even your batter

If you are body, I am shadow, let you not fall my love! I shall fall in your stead!

If you are branch, I am leaf, I stick with you to save my head

If you are eye, I am eyelid, I'm always keen on joining you

If you are breathe, I am body, I let ONLY YOU TO TOUCH MY SOUL

**SONG ENDS -**

Sesshomaru was stunned at her intense love for him; he felt himself drowning in the deepest ocean; RIN'S LOVE. He was staring at her, being fully drowned in her; for the first time he felt himself utterly vulnerable in front of her. He felt that she has 'superior'ed him with her untainted love. But he was heedless to that.

His mind became numb, so it decided to take some time off. His heart took charge of him in his mind's stead. He slightly smiled; Rin's body froze and heart warmed at the sight of his smile.

He leaned forward; shut his eyes; closed her lips with his. Rin responded instantly. He was initially still, trying to experience the sensation. His whole being was overflowing with foreign feelings. He experienced both strength and weakness all together, overwhelming each other. Then he gained control and he deepened his kiss; Rin felt her head spinning, out of control. Thank goodness he was holding her tightly from falling! His lips, tongue and fangs began assaulting hers that she moaned against his lips; he was pleased that it was HIM who was making Rin moan and NOT that HUMAN PRINCE. Sesshomaru mentally analyzed his nightmare of Seiko making love to Rin; He resolved to outperform his ex-rival in reality.

The demon lord carried Rin to his bed chambers in seconds and he began his own sensual ministrations to her. HE made her moan helplessly. He was pleased at it. HE began making love to Rin; HE made her pant HIS name in her moment of ecstasy. Howsoever inexperienced they may be, their limited carnal knowledge and inherent instincts guided them in their intercourse.

Rin's mind was filling with past memories – the eight year-old girl following her lord; her hero-worship; her longing to be with her lord; her love and care for him; her worries for his safety; their subtle but sweet, memorable interactions every now and then; how he pretended not to care; how he actually cared and protected (Rin chuckled at how contrasting his pretensions and actions were.) their interactions when she was left in the village; HIS GIFTS! What better evidence does she need of his vast love for her? The untraceable transition of their relationship from a non-intimate to such an intimate one, over the years. She smiled at how wonderful things have turned out at the end.

Even from her childhood days, Rin had always wanted to be with her lord. She had always looked forward to even the slightest attention from him; shortest interaction with him, either by words of mouth or otherwise. Never had she dreamt that she would be fortunate enough for this intimate interaction with him. This love-making fulfilled all her longings towards her lord and promised her an eternal life with her lord, just as she desired; vowed.

For once in his lifetime, his stoic mask was off. His facial and bodily expressions were coursing without any restraint, throughout the intercourse. Sesshomaru was on the peak of pleasure. _Is this what the humans call 'love'? Is this how it feels like?_ He was proud that HE was the one to possess her; to invade her innocence; to impose her with the fortune of motherhood. He sincerely wished time would freeze. HE did what he did, that she finally moaned, "Oh Sesshomaru! I LOVE YOU!". _No honorific._ Sesshomaru smiled.

* * *

Deep into the night, Sesshomaru woke up, suddenly feeling something. He saw his mate's naked form soundly sleeping underneath the bed covers; he couldn't help a minute smile that lit up his face. He gently got up and wore a robe to cover himself. By intuition, his hand took Tenseiga and his feet walked towards the verandah, which was directly connected to the garden. Thick mist blurred his sharp vision; suddenly a familiar figure appeared in front of him several yards away. His father, Inu No Taisho.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked several times to confirm. "Father"

Inu No Taisho stood in silence, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

Again his mind was taken over by intuition and Sesshomaru began, "I am…. sorry….. for having disregarded you". He hung his head low, avoiding eye-contact; His voice was very low, close to a whisper. But the father got every single word.

This time, the sire broke his silence knowing that his son was feeling ashamed of himself for his past misdeeds as well, "No need to apologize, Sesshomaru"

"….."

"I am proud of you. You have surpassed my strengths and powers when you self-generated bakusaiga… and you have surpassed my WHOLE LIFE by taking the human woman you love, as your mate; bestowing her with the status of the Lady of the West. You did not mate for the sake of power, empire or siring heirs; something which I have failed to accomplish, YOU have. I am proud of you, indeed"

Sesshomaru's eyes conveyed to the sire that he mentally smiled and thanked him.

The Inu father observed silence again. He knew he had to hear something from his son. That was what he came for.

"…Father…."

Silence.

_"Protect?... The answer is 'No'. I Sesshomaru, have no need of such"_

_"I Sesshomaru, have NO-ONE TO PROTECT!"_

His arrogant assertions rang in his ears. Sesshomaru turned his head to glance at his sleeping mate; the pain of guilt that tugged at his chest automatically disappeared; instead his chest puffed up and he proudly said, "Yes, father. I have someone to protect"

Silence.

"…and… to _love" _this time Sesshomaru's voice was lower than a whisper.

But it was enough for the proud father; he smiled; when Inutaisho began to talk, Sesshomaru felt his Tenseiga pulse rapidly and Sesshomaru frowned in confusion "THIS is what I desired from you Sesshomaru. This is the very purpose for which I had endowed Tenseiga, specially for you. I gave you Tenseiga. Tenseiga gave you, your beloved human; your mate, as how it gave me my human mate and my younger son... Take care of your mate and of yourself"

Again thick mist rapidly formed all of a sudden, making vision blurry. The next moment, there was no body or spirit around. Sesshomaru pondered, _"Father…"_

Then he saw his mate stirring. She might wake up if she didn't find him beside her. He hastened towards her, undressed again and noiselessly laid on his bed. He held Rin and pulled her close to him. _Mine, to protect. To Love._

* * *

**(sorry, I'm not good in writing lemons… I'm sort of shy and I don't want to spoil it in trying to write it with my half-baked knowledge; Hey! Rin and Sesshomaru are mates; so lemon is left to your imagination…)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH DEAR READERS! THE STORY HAS FINALLY ENDED…. AWWW! don't be upset! I have a very good, intriguing epilogue in mind… I'll update it soon enough! **

**Since this is the last chapter, I humbly request all readers to review so that I can post epilogue soon… plzzzzzz**


	20. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

**Thank u so very much readers! You have expressed your support by means of reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! I will surely miss u all! *SOB…SOB…* hope u all read my PMs….**

**Remember the day when Sesshomaru revived Rin? He asked tenseiga why it made him revive a human. The answer is this whole story, most particularly, the previous chapter – the conversation between father and son.**

**I hope you all enjoy this epilogue. Plzzz review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha**

* * *

Months passed after their marriage. Rin visited Village Edo every now and then. She even had her friends and their family invited over to her Palace once. Sesshomaru was filled with such bliss that the pleasure he derived by slaughtering his enemies was nothing. He lived his life at peace. But one thought keep nagging him once in a while. He decided to do something about it no matter howsoever impracticable it might be. He confided about it only with Jaken so that he may use his assistance.

Months after search and research, Sesshomaru finally stumbled into the clues of his secret quest.

"Eh- Lord Sesshomaru, I met the old monk from Madan Valley just as you told me. He gave me this parchment which he claimed to be at least 5000 years old. He said that the writings in it should be true considering the fact that, Holy Scriptures from Madan Valley are deemed to be accurate and are followed be their people till date. Also the people who live there at present stated that the remedies prescribed by those scriptures have never failed them. He also added that, there seems to be few instances in the previous Eras, affirming the facts of this parchment which were recorded in history; however, it seems there is no such affirming instance in the present Era"

"What does the Parchment say?" Sesshomaru interrogated.

Jaken cleared his throat as usual and began, "The language is too ancient for us to understand. The monk has given me it's translation in brief", he drew a deep breath and started with a serious tone, "It says that there is something called 'The Nectar of Immortality' which had been gifted by the Supreme God to the Gods and Demi-gods of Heaven. Each of those heavenly Gods and Demi-gods drank a spoonful of the Nectar which gave them enormous strengths and powers. The Gods grant a spoonful of the Nectar as a boon to the deserved human who becomes IMMORTAL on consuming it; but of course, a human deserving such as that is the rarest of occasions. If the Nectar falls in wrong hands, then it is bound to be misused and there will be CHAOS. So the Nectar has been under the vigilant care and guard of those Gods, in Heaven, especially from the….. uh…. Clutches of….er…. _Demons _"

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly narrowed at the last word, "…..…..Hn"

"As I have already told, there had been instances in history, of humans getting such boons in previous Eras; but not even one in the current Era. So the odds of this concept of 'Nectar of Immortality' to be true and viable are….. distant" Jaken summed up in a negative note.

_"Stupid Master Jaken! I'll always be with Lord Sesshomaru! FOREVER and EVER!" "FOREVER and EVER!" "FOREVER and EVER!"…_

Rin's avowal kept echoing in Sesshomaru's mind. After their marriage, there was not a day, he hadn't thought about it.

"What is the course of action to obtain it?"

For a moment Jaken gaped at his master. He was surprised at his unflinching determination. He quickly composed himself and answered, "The monk said that there is a place called Gangotri Glacier in the stretches of Himalayas, a snow-capped Mountain farthest in the West. That glacier is believed to have an access to the Heaven and the Gods therein. And the glacier is at the peak of the Mountain. He said that the Mountain is freezing cold, even demons cannot survive."

"Hn"

Reading Sesshomaru's eyes, Jaken flinched. "Mi-Mi-Lord…. That place is dangerous-"

"We're going there, Jaken" Sesshomaru interrupted firmly.

"Y-Yes Milord" the startled Jaken threw his staff upwards, and bowed. *BONK* "Oooww!" The staff fell on his own head.

_"you'll soar upwards to conquer heaven just to present it at her feet; you'll plunge into the depths of hell just to save her from the fate of death." _

Inu yasha's statement came to his mind. Sesshomaru knew what to do then.

"We shall have an Ally"

A confused Jaken looked at his Lord.

"Send for Inu Yasha immediately; disclose ONLY to him" Sesshomaru ordered.

Then the toad understood. Yes! _Even Inu Yasha has as mortal mate. He would need the Nectar of immortality as well._ _How thoughtful of Lord Sesshomaru to include Inu Yasha in his quest! Besides, the half-breed is very strong, he would be a strong Ally._

"Yes, Milord"

Jaken left inwardly complaining at the thought of seeking and discussing with the disrespectful half-breed.

Rin entered the very next moment.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She hastened towards him and hugged him from behind his back. Reflexively Sesshomaru placed his hands on hers so that she can't take them away.

"Rin" _My love! _The softness in his tone added the unspoken words '_My love!' _to Rin's ears.

"I missed you!" Rin complained in her child-like tone with a pouting face. Aw! She was such an adorable sight!

Sesshomaru stifled a chuckle at his throat. "We have been apart for only five hours, Rin"

"and I missed you during those five hours"

"Rin." Sesshomaru was amazed at her love.

"I just can't help thinking about you! I Love you very much, Lord Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru knew then, how it would feel like to be the King of HEAVENS!

Suddenly Sesshomaru scented tears and was alarmed! He gently pulled her in front of her, and held her in his arms. He was trying to make out why she was crying.

Rin's tears only got worse upon meeting his gaze. "Rin. Why are you crying?" He felt his heart being torn apart.

Rin fought hard and also won in her attempt to dry her tears and smile, when she noticed the pain in his eyes and his tone.

"I don't know!... It's just that….. that I'm crazy…. That's all"

"Rin" the firm tone told her, that he caught her hiding something from him and that she must tell him what it was.

"I love you so much, I just…. can't be away from you. I don't want to waste a moment without you"

This statement told Sesshomaru that she was inwardly afraid of her short life; that she wishes to be with him forever, although her mortal life will not permit it.

"Rin"

"yes?"

"You'll always be with me…. _'forever and ever' _"

Rin smiled her sunshine smile, "Yes" Prompt was the answer!

"I promise"

Rin's smile widened, "YES!" PROMPT!

She didn't ask him "Really?", because if she did, it would mean that she didn't believe him and his words. She knew not HOW but she knew too well that her Lord would keep the promises he makes to her, SOMEWAY, SOMEHOW. She blindly believed him, as always. And her inner fear of parting with him due to her short human lifespan disappeared.

Sesshomaru was astonished at her blind faith that shone in her eyes and face. _Good God! Is there any limit to her love!_ Now that she blindly believes his promise, he was feeling more determined than ever in his quest.

He gently placed a hand on the back of her head, and motioned it to lay on his chest. He leaned downward and laid his chin on top of her head. His amber eyes were shining brilliantly with joy and determination.

"Rin"

"Yes?" [A/N:- Can't she say "No" to her lord at all? I mean, really! Can't she say ANYTHING other than "yes" to him?]

"I Love You" Sesshomaru FINALLY conveyed in a bold whisper!

That was the very FIRST time he had ever said that! Rin's entire being beamed like sun, at his words. She felt as if she was floating on air. And tears of joy were pouring in her eyes.

He wiped her tears and gave her a passionate kiss; something which he had learnt to give in the recent past.

_"Rin, You'll always be with me_ _FOREVER and EVER_"

~ THE END ~

* * *

**THE STORY HAS FINALLY MET ITS CLIMAX… I hope I have entertained all the readers; confirmed and comforted all believers of sessXrin's romantic relationship; convinced non-believers into believing…. ;-) (*GIGGLES*) what can I say? I'm a hard core fan of sessXrin pairing….**

**THIS IS IT! so Plzzzz drop in you reviews….**

**I have an idea of coming up with a sequel…. This epilogue will give you an idea as to what the sequel is about… Your reviews will do wonders for me to conceive it…. **

**For, those readers who would like to read the sequel, I suggest, they may follow me so that they'll get the alert when I post it :D…. cuz I'm not sure when I will write it and post it….. hoping to do it soon…**

** and for those readers who are looking forward to sess-rin children, plzzz wait for the sequel ;)**

**Plzzzz review ;-)**

**(the above content was updated in december 2012)**

**the following content was updated in february 2013: HI ALL! The sequel to this story is also published and it is COMPLETE! It is called 'The Nectar of Immortality'. Hope you like the sequel as well...**


	21. Substantiations for SessXRin pairing

**HI MY BELOVED READERS! (I have re-updated this chapter 'cause, I have added few more points towards the end from 'come on!...)**

**I had this discussion with a great writer, StoriedFabric about sessXrin relationship post manga/ anime. I raised few more points in favour of sessXolder rin pairing which I would like to share with you. So the following substantiation is unplanned; something which I had come up with all of a sudden; I had a feeling you'd like it if I share the same with you :D**

**Plzzz let me know what you feel about this…. :DDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (sobs...sobs... X' )**

* * *

Actually Inuyasha final act ending, was a confirmation by itself that sessXrin are meant to end together... The thing is, Sess and Rin are going through the phase of separation similar to Inuyasha and Kagome... (I have already hinted this point in this story, chapter 11)

Kagome was uncertain initially, but after 3 years, her love for Inuyasha reopened the well and they were reunited... It was Kagome who had to make the choice to stay with Inuyasha... only then they reunited... Kagome was past 15 years (almost 16, I guess) too early to make choices of life; but after 3 years she was way past 18 years; old enough to choose to wed Inuyasha and live in the feudal era.

Similarly, it is upto Rin who has to make choice to stay with Sess after years, when she's old enough... we all know our steadfast Rin would never change her resolution of being with her lord forever... yes! If Rin is akin to Kagome in character as how Jinenji says, then Rin will be determined as Kagome and make the choice to be with her lord like how Kagome chose to be with Inuyasha. She's one who'd rather live a short life with her lord than a long life in human village, which she clearly displayed in the episode "Forever with Lord Sesshomaru"

Like how the desperate Inuyasha had visited the bone-eater's well once in three days, the desperate demon lord is visiting Rin once in a while; also, he gifts various stuffs to provide her, please her and to keep reminding her of his existence...

Sess doing such things out of his way confirms that he doesn't want to part with Rin forever and wants her back, despite the fact that Rin is to stay in the village, to learn human ways and also that she may even choose to stay there forever... like how Inuyasha wanted Kagome back, even though he purposely left her with her family for her safety and happiness.

Yes! if Sesshomaru had intended to forsake Rin, he would never have visited her in the first place; he'll only make things difficult for both of them if Rin is not going to join him... the best part is, he didn't stop with his visits, but gifts her, which shows how much Rin means to him, how often he keeps thinking about her even when he's away from her, that he buys a gift for her and how he can never go on for too long without her...

A human friend's visits and gifts can be considered normal; but those of a cold demon lord like Sesshomaru? ABNORMAL! (Reminder: When you compare the Sesshomaru in his first appearance, episode 5 with the very last episode of Inuyasha final act, you wouldn't believe that it was only him who has transformed so much! all because of Rin….. It was Rin who has transformed the Villain into a Hero! *WINKS* Initially I hated Sesshomaru for his villainy attitude… but now, he's my most fav anime character after Rin ^^)

Sesshomaru and Naraku were never enemies although they loathed each other, until Rin got abducted by Naraku. Two reasons why Sesshomaru harboured enmity with Naraku and pursued that half-demon 1) Sesshomaru's pride got hurt and 2) Rin got abducted and was so close to death.

Only after entry of Rin in his life, all of Sesshomaru's hidden demonic powers were unleashed; from Tensiega's power to resurrect the dead to his self-generation of Bakusaiga and regeneration of his lost left arm. Rin is the source of his true strength and power, which he was seeking, so desperately for centuries. Rin HAS to be with Sesshomaru forever. What will he do, without her?

And it is too clear to Rin that she'll never get another male who'll pamper her with such gifts; who'll love and protect her as profound as Sesshomaru…. How'd she ever fall for any male, when her hut is filled with his gifts and her heart filled with the memories of her adventures with her Lord and the visits of her Lord. Unbeknownst to himself, Sesshomaru doesn't give a chance for Rin to even think of another male with his visits and gifts.

We all know how possessive Sesshomaru can be, whenever we witnessed his obsession for Tesseiga, which he had believed to be his. And as for Rin, whom he values even above his weapons, power, conquest or practically anything (and 'anything' includes his own life), how will he bear to let anyone possess her other than himself? Wouldn't his life become empty without her?

Sesshomaru was never in love with Kagura…. He held deep compassion for her, perhaps some feelings for her as well, which were at a premature/ preliminary stage, not deep enough to be defined as 'love'. Sesshōmaru's concern for her after smelling her blood in battle with Moryomaru triggered his Tenseiga to become ready to be forged into a weapon. Tōtōsai explains that something in Sesshōmaru's heart had changed as he felt the sorrow and anger of losing someone. After learning the Meidō Zangetsuha for the first time, a breeze blows which was Kagura's free spirit and Sesshōmaru closes his eyes and decides that he, Sesshōmaru, will decide whether or not Kagura died in vain. He meant that, Kagura didn't actually die in vain, as Tenseiga's power as a weapon was unleashed only due to her death. It was as if, the indirect price for Kagura's death was Meido Zangetsuha.

Let's come to the Epic Episode 9…. Rin died at the cost of maturing Tenseiga. That was when Sesshomaru pronounced those golden words, "I couldn't save her? Tenseiga. I let you (i.e. Rin) die for this thing (i.e. Tensiega). **Nothing is worth the cost of Rin's life**_"_ . No price tag for Rin, he's saying (YIPPEE! :D)

Sesshomaru loves Rin, everyone knows that. Even his mother knows, which she exposed when she said, "when you heart desires to protect your **_loved one_**…..". Chances of Sesshomaru falling in love with some demoness or another human woman are far too remote, compared to the chances of him falling in love with a grown up Rin, whom he already loves platonically. Besides, even if he falls for someone else, that female is not and can never be his **_RIN!_**

Having seen how intimate Sesshomaru and Rin were throughout the series, can we, the audience, even bear to see Sesshomaru with a demoness or another female for a mate? Rin with another male for a husband? Thus the intimacy between Sesshomaru and Rin dissolved and diluted creating a permanent invisible barrier between them?

Quite often we have seen the girl worried and whining to Jaken about her lord, say, "I'm worried about Lord Sesshomaru…. Do you think he'll be okay?" etc., even when she was by Sesshomaru's side. Now Rin is living away from her lord. Surely she'd be even more worried about his well-being although she may never show it to anyone…. She cannot live without him too long…. Her love and concern for him will surely bring her back to him….

Sesshomaru's potential rival is Kohaku. But the chances of a promising romance between Rin and Kohaku is much less compared to that between Rin and Sesshomaru, which is substantiated in the final episode... i.e. When Tōtōsai asked Kohaku whether he visits his sister Sango from time to time, Kohaku tells that he doesn't, as her house is "too crowded", which means he very rarely visits; he doesn't visit the village often, not even for Rin whom he had earlier vowed to protect. So apparently, Rin and Kohaku are hardly in contact while Rin and Sess are frequently in touch.

Even in episode 9 final act, when Kohaku realized that Rin was dead, he apologized to Sess for not protecting Rin well... which implies that even Kohaku knows Sess is the one who cares about Rin the most. This means that not even the childhood human friend Kohaku can love and care for Rin as much as the demon lord...

Even I had not suspected the potential romance between Sesshomaru and Rin, till it was hinted to us, readers of manga/ watchers of anime too often than not…. For example:-

1) Jinenji says that Rin is akin to Kagome in looks and character,

2) Jinenji's mother asks Rin if she was 'smitten' with a demon; the blushing, daydreaming old woman also said that she was once, like Rin, young and innocent (Jinenji's mother had also mated a demon)

3) Koga wondered why Sesshomaru was keeping a little girl like Rin with him instead of a beautiful girl like Kagome. He was also about say something inappropriate before he was forced shut by his comrades,

4) Rin declared that she'll be with her Lord forever,

5) The confused Monk Ungai pointed both at Rin and Kagome that they choose to be with demons,

6) Sesshomaru's mother specifically asked Jaken what Rin was to Sesshomaru; also she frankly announces that Sesshomaru has taken after his father in the strangest ways, when she wondered 'all this fuss over **_one human girl?!_**'

7) Jaken answered that their relationship is vague to him; he didn't even attempt to that say Rin was a 'close/ endeared companion' to Sesshomaru, because he knew too well that Rin was NEVER JUST A 'CLOSE/ ENDEARED COMPANION' to his master,

8) Rin is promised to be given the choice to return to her lord once she's old enough

9) In Inuyasha movie 3: swords of the honourable ruler, (a) Rin and Kagome were referred to as Izayoi by the evil sword Sounga, (b) While the Inu brothers were always at war when they confront each other, this time, they indirectly joined forces, only for the sake of their respective human girls, (b) Kagome asked Inuyasha how Rin is with Sesshomaru 'all the time' when the demon lord hates humans.

11) During battles, While an anxious Kagome always calls, "Inuyasha!", our worried Rin calls, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

10) and so on…

The above instances, indirectly prompts the audience to ponder about their vague relationship. If the author had wanted their relationship clearly defined, then somewhere or the other Rin would have been at least hinted as **just a** friend/ companion/ sister-like/ daughter-like to Sesshomaru. But their relationship stays undefined till the end of the whole series, but we were given hints of potential romance between Sesshomaru and Rin, as listed above numerically.

Come on! Nowhere, the connection between Rin and Kohaku, Kagome and Miroku and Inuyasha and Sango has been questioned. Nobody, not even Sango questioned or inquired her brother Kohaku's connection/ friendship with Rin. 'Cause it's too apparent that they're all just friends. Why should the connection between Sesshomaru and Rin be questioned or addressed with by so many people, so often, throughout the series?

Also, I don't know how many have noticed those, but when I did, I was shocked; those instances only triggered my faith that RinXSess have a potential romance track. Those instances are: There were minute traces of red on Rin's cheeks on two occasions (I mean, Rin very lightly blushed): 1) When Rin was revived the second time, Sesshomaru was stroking her hair and caressing her cheeks. At that moment Rin's cheeks were minutely reddened, as her small hand held his. 2) In Inuyasha movie 3, when Rin submitted Tenseiga to her lord Sesshomaru, which she protected from the clutches of evil demons, she faintly blushed as her lord took it from her. So she blushed (although slightly) mostly with her lord. Rin is not a kid that blushes often with people.

I'm not saying that the eight or nine year old Rin has romantic feelings for Sesshomaru. That's not quite possible, and I personally disgust at the possibility…. But what I feel as possible is that, the eight/ nine year old girl is likely to have a minute crush on her beloved lord, which she doesn't know herself…. If that little girl can mildly blush like that, it is very likely that she'll blush more fiercely in her teenage, in the presence of her lord…. And I don't remember any instance in which Rin blushed at Kohaku or vice versa. So apparently those two don't even seem to have any secret crush on each other, at least till the end of Inuyasha series….

We have seen so far that Sesshomaru's eyes widened; breath hitched; breath held (in shock, for ex. In ep. 9 Kohaku told that Rin is dead; Sesshomaru's eyes widen and stopped breathing which his mother pointed out); mouth fell open (for ex. When he revived rin for the first time) he was startled (for ex. When Rin asked him, if he'll always remember her, if she dies, he was a startled for a moment); worried him; made him feel fear and sadness; made him touch her out of love (ep. 9); made him comfort her which her never did in his life before (ep.9 "you're…..alright now") etc., the list will go on…. All these expression of emotions by Sesshomaru were only because of Rin….. Never did he act like that with Kagura or with Sara or with any other.

Only Rin is capable of stirring emotions in Sesshomaru which he never felt before, breaking through his freezing cold, boring, deadpan façade. Ugh! I just can't imagine a Sesshomaru without Rin! He'll be as good as a walking wall without her….. Rin is the one who introduced the emotion called 'compassion' in Sesshomaru's heart which developed over a period of time. Upon her second death, Sesshomaru's compassion matured and widened to a greater extent that, he began harbouring compassion not only for Rin but for other beings….

Sesshomaru who had never bothered about another life, is now gifting Rin with various extravagant stuffs every time he visits her….. Even this transformation is due to Rin….

If Rin doesn't rejoin him and invade a significant part of his life, Sesshomaru's demonic as well as emotional strength and power will cease to grow... It is very evident that Rin's place is only by her Lord Sesshomaru, and she should be with him forever, 'cause she brings the best out of him…. He shall learn to exhibit many other good emotions, sentiments and feelings, in due course of time, only when Rin is with him as before…. And of course, the most intimate relationship in the world is that of a husband-wife relationship. A wife can make so many changes in her husband, those not even his parents or siblings can…..

If Sesshomaru and Rin individually sit back and reminisce over the best memories and times of their lives, OBVIOUSLY, they would think of their moments with and memories of each other. They'd surely wish to have more and even better memories of each other; sweeter moments with each other; that is possible only when they reunite; and if they fall in love and mate, what greater happiness and moments can they experience this?

When Rin becomes Sesshomaru's lover and mate, she'll surely transform him in a never before fashion, for the better…. If we wish for a stronger, more powerful and more virtuous Sesshomaru, then we need Rin's permanence by his side…. She is the true meaning for his mundane demon life….

Also I read in some sessXrin site, where a fan said she had read somewhere, that Rumiko T had initially planned to make Sess take the grown up Rin back to himself from the care of Kaede and Rin happily rejoins him (no need to doubt her choice); but due to the pressure of the editors she ended the series by one chapter less... :((( how unfortunate :(... Thanks to fanfics, Rumiko's vision is materialzed :)

* * *

**I'm sorry if I bored you with my reasoning. I'm also sorry if I have repeated similar points that I have already addressed in this story... I'm such a hard-core fan of RinXSess pairing ^^…. **

**I hope I have reasonably pleased sessXrin pairing lovers and convinced non-lovers….. If I have hurt anyone's sentiments plzzz forgive me…..**

**Special thanks to my friend StoriedFabric, who has stirred my thoughts and make me come up with this addition….**

**Plzzz review :D**


	22. Substantiations for SessXRin pairing-Pt2

**HI MY BELOVED READERS! (reupdated after removing small errors)**

**Thanks again to StoriedFabric. Her fic 'The idea of Mirroring' inspired me to make this small additional chap ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

* * *

Within a very short time compared to his centuries of search for personal power, Sesshomaru gained unbelievable powers and even surpassed his father, only after Rin's entrance in his life, like how Inuyasha after 200/ 250 years of his life, became incredibly powerful like gaining the possession of tesseiga, the maturity of tesseiga and so only after Kagome's entrance in his life. Rin is the source of Sesshomaru's true strength and power, which he was seeking, so desperately for centuries. Rin HAS to be with Sesshomaru forever. What will he do, without her? (the last two sentences were already mentioned in the previous chap, sorry ^^)

Besides, did you note the striking likeness of Rin's purple kimono (the last episode of Inuyasha final act) with that of Kagura? Perhaps Madam Rumiko T is suggesting that Rin is to replace Kagura to occupy a better and a permanent place in Sesshomaru's heart like how Kagome has replaced Kikyo to occupy a better and a permanent place in Inuyasha's heart: Mind you, Kagome was also wearing the priestess dress, the same as Kikyo, in the last episode. The only difference is that Inuyasha was deeply in love with Kikyo while Sesshomaru was hardly even infatuated with Kagura. Aw, C'mon! Wasn't Kagura's love for Sesshomaru as hopeless Kikyo's love for Inuyasha? I mean, both died in the end not uniting with their respective loved males. While Kagome remained throughout and married Inuyasha, Rin has remained who is to mate Sesshomaru. Kagura is like Kikyo while Rin is like Kagome. Yes! Kagome knew Inuyasha and Kikyo loved each other, but chose to remain with Inuyasha. Similarly Rin knew Kagura loved Sesshomaru, she said it herself to Jaken, although she never seemed to have noticed Sesshomaru's premature feeling for Kagura. But she was never bothered about Kagura's feelings for Sesshomaru (obviously 'cause she was too young to feel jealousy). She was always happy with him and wholeheartedly wishes to stay by his side forever, like Kagome with Inuyasha.

And did you notice the likeness of Rin's purple kimono with that of Sesshomaru's mom? Both kimonos are of similar colour, patterns and both have yellow butterflies... Isn't Madam Rumiko T is suggesting that Rin is to replace the status of the current lady of the west, Sesshomaru's mom, in future? Or isn't it more like the suggestion of Sesshomaru himself? Whomsoever it may be, a suggestion is a suggestion, and it ultimately delivers the same meaning: that Rin is to replace Sesshomaru's mother and become the lady of the West in future... *YAY! DANCING AROUND IN DELIGHT!*

(This para is already there in previous chap, but I have made additions to it towards the end) Quite often we have seen the girl worried and whining to Jaken about her lord, say, "I'm worried about Lord Sesshomaru…. Do you think he'll be okay?" etc., even when she was by Sesshomaru's side. Now Rin is living away from her lord. Surely she'd be even more worried about his well-being although she may never show it to anyone…. She cannot live without him too long…. Her love and concern for him will surely bring her back to him…. like how Kagome couldn't stay away from Inuyasha more than 3 years, and how her own love and concern for him brought her back to him…

* * *

**I'm sorry again for my blabbering *forehead sweating, scratching head ^^' * **

**Thanks a lot StoriedFabric! ^^**

**Plzzz review :D**


	23. Substantiations for SessXRin pairing-Pt3

**Hi all! I'm back again, with all these 'substantiations'….. What can I say…? I'm a sessXrin pairing freak! LOL! ^^**

* * *

One fact that popped into my head when I was writing my other fiction 'Landlord of the West' was that, Rumiko T had planned it out well and has purposely kept Rin away from Sesshomaru and has her in the village. I mean, just think about it…. If Rin is to be with Sesshomaru the whole time as she turns into a woman, still Sesshomaru may never notice the woman she has become. Even though he would have noticed her physical growth, he would still see her as a child. But if she is kept away from him, such that he will be seeing her only once in a while, only then Sesshomaru will notice the change in Rin better i.e. her physical and mental maturity. That is only good because only then Sesshomaru's feelings for Rin will undergo the romantic transition. If Rin had been with him all along, then he'd only see her as a child. The transition of his feelings would take more time or it may never even happen.

If Sesshomaru visits Rin after few months or almost an year, then when he beholds the girl who has grown physically and mentally, chances are more that he might see her as a 'woman' she has become and not just his ward.

**ONE MORE VERY IMPORTANT REVELATION:-**

I had this discussion with another sessXrin fan **RinSesshy**, and we all owe it to her for making the following 2 reminders:-

1. In an interview made in Chinese that was about Rin and Sesshomaru, Rumiko T has stated that Sesshomaru never saw himself as a father (YAAAY! *happy squeals*). She said that Sesshomaru found Rin as an interesting human. (YIPPEE!)

Now let's see…. I don't recall Sesshomaru finding anyone interesting other than himself…. Well, you could argue that he found Kagura interesting, but, it is not so….. Quite often than not, Sesshomaru had seen Kagura more as an enemy or as some source of trouble, particularly after she had kidnapped Rin in order to lure Sesshomaru into Naraku's trap. So apparently Rin is probably the one and only living organism that Sesshomaru took interest in, and that too, so much that he became instinctively protective of her.

2. In the anime filler episode (episode number: 75) where Sesshomaru fought the panther devas, one incident happened which made all the sessXrin lovers squeal in delight. When Sesshomaru instructed, "Rin listen"

Rin: "Yes?" PROMPT!

Sesshomaru: "You are to wait here with Ah-Un"

Rin **blushing** as she said: "Alright! I won't move from here!" PROMPT!

Rin **BLUSHED! **She had actually blushed when she answered him.

The best part was, Rin's blush was much clearer and more visible. Just check that episode out and you all will agree…. These small things suggest the premature crush Rin has for her lord and the feelings Rin will most likely develop towards Sesshomaru, when she grows up ^^

And coming to the recent-most hot topic of Inuyasha fandom:

You all would have read the one-shot manga Rumiko T has published recently, in february 2013. Sesshomaru's actions and Rin's reaction has made all the sessXrin fans shed happy-tears.

As for those who feel that Rin and Kohaku are the intended couple, I'm sorry, but….. that is not the case. Have you noted in that one-shot manga where, Kohaku entered the hut after counter-attacking the demons, he called only his sister, Sango and none other. He was bothered about her and mostly of her. Rin and Sango called Kohaku in unison. He did not seem to have noticed that Rin was even there, till she called him. So till now, Kohaku does not seem to have any special affiliation towards Rin, nor does Rin seem to have any towards Kohaku.

Well, as far as Inuyasha series is concerned, Inuyasha calls for Kagome and vice versa, every time, to ensure that the other is safe. The same goes for Miroku and Sango, because they also look out for each other. These are the hints dropped in by the author that they're the intended couples of the series. But we don't find such hints between Kohaku and Rin….. (Whew! Well, that's a relief!) Which means that they're not the intended couple, or….. at least for now, they're not.

**THE BEST PART:** In that one-shot manga, in order to PROTECT RIN from a lowly demon's attack, Sesshomaru had actually gone to the village to protect her. When Rin saw Sesshomaru floating above the hut in which she was in, she called in overwhelmed joy, "AH! LORD SESSHOMARU!". Rin is happy as always to see her lord, which is a confirmation that her love and loyalty for him is unchanged and must only have increased over the past three years from the time she was left in the village.

Sango's thoughts: _"Has he come to protect us?!"_ has confirmed the fact that Sesshomaru has come only 'TO PROTECT'. YAY!

Well, it is quite obvious that Sesshomaru has come only to protect Rin, because he never really bothers much about the lives of Inuyasha's gang and the humans at the village. He never goes out of his way to save anyone's life other than Rin's. He did not even take it for granted that, Inuyasha gang and Kaede were there to protect his Rins's life. Despite the fact that he has left Rin in the protection of Inuyasha gang and Kaede, he does not trust Rin's safety to anyone but himself. That is why he chose to personally attend to this task, although there is nothing much for him to worry about, because it was only a lowly demon that was attacking, which he has said himself. He treasures Rin's life so much!

Also, please note in the one-shot manga that, when Shippou asked for the help of Sesshomaru and Jaken, Jaken yelled that, "Lord Sesshomaru has no concern for what happens to a human village!". Of course Jaken's right, Sesshomaru was not concerned about the safety of the human village but the safety of his ward, Rin. Jaken knew that too well, so he has indirectly affirmed that Sesshomaru has come to protect ONLY RIN. So intrepretation to "Lord Sesshomaru has no concern for what happens to a human village!" is "Lord Sesshomaru has concern for what happens to Rin alone!"

So protecting the village was not Sesshomaru's motive, else, he would have gone after the demon and exterminated it with one swipe of his Bakusaiga, for good. He only stood as a protective barrier to the hut in which Rin was there, as if threatening the demon, "What you want and what you do is none of my concern as long as you keep away from my Rin"

Well just think about it! If Rin is to remain at the village or elsewhere at the care of her husband (if at all Rin ends up marrying anyone other than Sesshomaru), he can't just keep on calling on her or go to the place where she is, in order to protect her from various demons' attacks…. That'd be too much trouble for him, because, you can't say he'd be on time to save Rin every time a demon kidnaps or attacks her, right…? What if he fails to reach her before it's too late…?

I truly believe, he WILL NOT and CANNOT trust Rin's safety to anyone as much as to let her get married off to someone else. He'd rather have Rin by his side so that he can protect her life with his own. If Sesshomaru chooses to be THAT protective, he might as well have Rin with himself, rather than with any other. So it is very likely that Rin would join Sesshomaru when she grows up. DUH! That must be one of the most obvious things to happen in Inuyasha series, like…. The union of Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, Kouga and Ayame, etc.,

* * *

**I know, I know, I think too much…. WAAAY too much! SORRY! I'm going crazy over here, I'd better stop here before I lose the last bit of sanity that is still there in my head…**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

** Thank you RinSesshy, for your inputs!**

**In case I unearth even more substantiations to this adorable couple, I will surely update this fiction! ^^**

**As for the Inuyasha one shot manga released in Feb 2013, I think the title is 'since then'...**

**check this URL to see the manga (remove the spaces in between): freelancemanga .webege reader/ reader/ read/ inuyasha/ en/ 0/ 0/ page/ 1**

**I hope you find at least a part of this chapter a bit logical….. What do you think…?**


End file.
